Trapped
by PyroChic7
Summary: {Complete}Tristan is back from Military school but a new girl adds drama to the mix. Plans for Luke and Lorelei abound, as well as teasing and sarcasm. TOC, RJ, LL Set back in Season Two {Complete}
1. Fights and Confusion

Trapped

By: Meagan

Email: crazy_sparkleness@yahoo.com

Rating: That is a tough one…PG most likely but PG-13 to be on the safe side…

Disclaimer: They are not mine…I own nothing…but I promise to give them back in the end…well…maybe not Milo Ventimiglia…

Pairing: R/?/T/J (the ? is a new peep that I will not tell ya about so there) and L/L

Summary: Like I would tell ya and ruin the story…riiight! This happens right after the last episode…which was It's Should've Been Lorelai…so that is where we are…next weeks episode will not work in my little world…though I might have Luke get a new apartment but that will be all that I take from the episode Lost and Found…oh well…

 Note: Sorry…but this is my first fan fic…be gentle…feedback is a must…just no emails just to say that this sucks…I would love "constructive" criticism…you know…the kind that tells me where my flaws are and how to fix them…but even better if you want to just tell me how great my story is and that you can't wait for the next part…yes…this will be in parts…I can't just write some short little story that can be read in 20 minutes…those are too short…I like those that take hours to read and have you craving more once you finish…ok…the voices are telling me to shut up…I will listen…this time…plus…_italics_ will be used for thinking…just a heads up…

~~~Gilmore House~~~

"MOM!" Rory yelled from her room. She was trying to find her favorite blue shirt but it was nowhere to be seen.

"What?! Did I over sleep again? Cause I thought that last time I looked you couldn't over sleep on the day of rest but maybe I am wrong." Lorelai walked into her daughter's room looking extremely tired.

"Well, no. But I can't find the cute blue shirt with the glitter on it in a fire pattern. I thought that you might have it." Rory looked over at her mom with a look of frustration. She had been looking all over the house for the past half hour and was tired. 

"Oh! That shirt. Cause for a moment there I thought you had woken me from my slumber with no reason whatsoever. Now I see the wisdom of your ways." Lorelai said sarcastically. She immediately walked out of Rory's room in the direction of the stairs. In mid step she changed her mind and heading toward the coffee machine.       

"But mom!!! Dean is taking me out to lunch and I need that shirt."

"Well then, I see we have a problem. 'Cause last time I checked it was in the dirty laundry pile and you hated to wear unwashed clothes." Lorelai simply sipped her coffee and watched her daughter panic.

"NO! This is so not fair. Now what will I wear?!" Rory dramatically walked back into her room and let out a dramatic sigh. "Mom!" She whined.

"What I am I supposed to do? This is fun to watch. I need popcorn. Oh, can I get the video camera? I want to save this for when you have kids." Lorelai jumped up and went to the cabinet where the popcorn usually was, when they had any.

"You are so mean. You are not helping. I need help. Please help me. I will buy you coffee at Luke's." Rory watched her mom go from searching for the non-existent popcorn to looking at her with wide eyes.

"Really?! You mean it? Wait, how many cups will you pay for?"

"As many as I have money for."

"Good. Just checking. Now let us have a look at that closet of yours." Lorelai quickly moved into Rory's room to see what there was to wear. "Wait. Let me go to my room to change and I will bring you the perfect shirt to wear." She saw skepticism in Rory's eyes. "I promise. Scout's honor."

Rory got a puzzled look on her face. "Wait, you were never a Girl Scout!"

"So, does that matter? No! So just be patient. You can count that money of yours so you can tell me exactly how many cups of coffee I get for free this morning."

"ARGH! You are so impossible." Rory walked over to her purse to count out the money for three cups of coffee._Wait. That is not enough. Make is five cups. One for me and four for mom. Sounds right._ Rory smiled as she thought to herself.

Lorelai bounded down the stairs with a shirt in tow. It was a pale yellow with blue glitter stars and moons all over the front. "Here. Be happy. Just not too happy. That can never be a good thing." She handed over the shirt and headed to the living room so she could read a magazine while Rory changed.

"Mom." Rory said exasperated. "This is my shirt. I was looking for it last week."

"So. You have it back now. I thought you understood that anything that fits the both of us was fair game and not to be completely thought as possessed by one single person. May I remind you who bought that for you for your birthday?"

"Mom, Lane bought it for me. Not you. But nice try." Rory smiled as she walked out of her room wearing the shirt.

"Darn. I thought it would work. Oh well. You are still buying me coffee so all is well."

And with that the two headed off to Luke's before Rory's date with Dean.

~~~Luke's~~~

"No coffee. I ran out. You came too late. I won't get anymore until tomorrow." Luke said as soon as they walked in the door.

"What?! No way. I saw that stash of yours Friday and you had a months worth. No use trying to hide it from me. I will find it and I will get it. I will not be denied my free coffee." Lorelai then promptly went behind the counter.

"What does that mean? Free coffee? I am not giving you coffee. And what do you think you are doing back here? Only employees are allowed behind the counter." Luke tried to block Lorelai but the no avail.

"Come on. I know there is some coffee…Aha! Found it!" She triumphantly came up holding a bag of coffee beans. "Oh, and Rory is buying me coffee so that is why it is free."

Luke gave Rory an I-can't-believe-you-did-that look. "Rory, I am disappointed. Here I am trying to deprive her of coffee and you go and say you will pay for it. That is only like putting gasoline on a fire."

"Sorry. But that was all I had to offer in return for her help."

Just then Jess came down the stairs. "Hey." He then proceeded to walk over to the rack and grabbed his apron. He then got a pad of order forms and went out to get the orders of people just arriving.

"So, is everything doing ok in Parentland for ya Luke?" Lorelai had her coffee and was sitting on a stool in front of the counter. Rory was next to her sipping coffee.

"What? Oh, you mean Jess. I guess it is ok. Not as many calls from the school as before. And I don't have to force him to work or go to school anymore. I don't know when this change happened or how but I am not complaining." With that Jess walked over and got the coffee decanter. Then he walked back to the table he was serving and poured the man a refill.

"Wow! I am impressed. I must say Luke that you have done a good job. Maybe a little shaky at first but he is seeming to fit in more now." As soon as she was finished Miss Patty walked into the diner.

"Lorelai, Luke, Rory, I have wonderful news. A new family is moving into town. They just got here. They are just putting their things into their house now. Want to come over with me to greet them?"

"Um, no but thanks. Rory has a lunch date and I…have something to do but I can't quite remember it now but it will come to me. But thanks for the offer."

"Oh." Miss Patty looked sad. "Well then dears, have a nice day. See you later." She walked out of the diner and headed off to the house of the new family with many people in tow.

"Mom, do you think someone should go follow them so that they don't totally scare off this new family?" Rory watched them crowd of people walking off to meet the doomed family.

"Why should I do that? You go. Oh, that is right. You got a date. Fine! I will go help those poor souls." Lorelai gave a depressed look and started to get up. 

"Ok. I will go too. Just don't help with the scaring." Rory was sorry that she volunteered to go when she saw Lorelai's face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Great. Let's go!" Lorelai grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Jess was listening in on the conversation and headed back behind the counter.

"Hey Uncle Luke. Could I go? Maybe I could help them move their stuff out of their house before it is too late." Jess said with a smirk. 

"Fine by me. I don't see why not." Luke went back to serving customers while Lorelai and Jess headed out the door. Rory hesitated and then got up. She walked out the door with a sense that something bad was going to happen.

~~~Residential Area~~~

"Ah! That must be it." Lorelai pointed at the house two away from them.

"Well, no duh, mom! I would think that the house with the moving van and a congregation of people would be the one where the new family was moving in." Rory sighed.

"Ha ha ha! Very funny there missy. I was being sarcastic. Now let's go save those people before they really do run away. I haven't gotten to scare them yet." Lorelai started to walk faster and Rory quickened her pace to keep up.

Jess had walked all the way there in silence and was beginning to think that they had forgotten about him. When they didn't even look back to see if he was keeping up he got his answered. He sighed. He was really hoping to find someone there from the new family that was like him so he would have someone to talk to. He could talk to Rory but her boyfriend hated him so he usually had to keep his distance. 

He jogged up to the van and went behind it to see what the scene was like in front of the house. He smiled when he saw two adults with a slightly amused/slightly scared look on their faces. There was no one near his age to be seen. That is, from the new family. This wasn't looking so good. Then he saw a girl about his age walk out with a younger girl about 8 almost attached to her leg. The older girl had to bend down and whisper in her little sister's ear something to get her to let go of her leg. The older sister took her little sister's hand and walked up behind her parents. Jess walked up to all the people there so there would be a chance for him to join in the conversation. 

"She was just kidding. I think. This really is a nice town. A little odd at times but it grows on you. Just ignore my mother. I do sometimes." Rory was trying to assure the adults that there was nothing to worry about.

"Hey! I heard that. I am your mother. I deserve a little respect." Lorelai turned to face the family. "But she was right about one thing. I was just kidding. I do that a lot so you will need to get used to it. Now that you know that we are harmless, why don't we introduce ourselves so we don't have to keep calling you the new family." Lorelai said.

Jess smiled. He was just about the suggest that. The woman began.

"My name is Kristin Connelly. This is my husband David. And these are our two daughters Chloe and Marissa. Chloe is 17 and Marissa is 8." Jess smiled. He could only hope that Chloe would like him.

"Great. Where will Chloe be going to school?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh, this wonderful prep school in Hartford. I think it is called Chilton." And with that Jess stopped smiling. He wasn't going to go the school with her.

"Whoa. I go there. Oh, my name is Rory. I am seventeen as well." Rory said. She turned to Chloe. "Maybe we will have some classes together. Just be warned that not everyone will like you and will most likely look down on you. But it's not that hard to just ignore them. And some of them can be civil when they want to."

Chloe laughed. "I guess it will take getting used to. I think I can manage. I have never gone to a private school before but have heard plenty of talk about them to give me a fair guess at what it might be like. At least I will know someone when I get there." She smiled.

"That is always a good thing. I don't have many friends there so a new one would be great. Do you want a tour of the town or do you need to do more unpacking?"

"Oh, I could use a break. Mind if Marissa tags along?" 

"Not at all. But you might want to get your coats. It is it getting a little cold." 

"Ok. Let me go get them." She turned to Marissa. "You stay here while I get our coats. Don't be afraid. They are nice people." She turned around and walked into the house. In about five minutes she walked out with her coat on and another one in her hands. "Here. Put this on. We are going on a walk." Marissa put on her coat as her face lit up.

"Ok. On with the tour." Rory turned around and headed off toward town with the Connelly girls following. Soon she came upon Jess. "Oh, what are you doing here?"

Jess just smiled. "Remember? I came with you to see what all the commotion was about. I see you forgot about me so soon." He smirked.

"Oh, please don't do that. You remind me of someone I rather not think of. Oh, Jess this is Chloe and Marissa. Chloe and Marissa, this is Jess."

Chloe smiled sweetly. "Hey. It is nice to meet you. Would you like to join us on our tour?"

Jess couldn't pass it up. "Sure. Why not?"

Rory sighed. "Now let's get moving. I do have somewhere to be in an hour so this can't take too incredibly long."

"Well, then when you have to leave then I can continue the tour where ever you have to leave off." 

Rory looked at him skeptically. "You think you can give a tour of this town? You haven't even lived here a year yet. What makes you think you could give a tour?"

Jess frowned. "I am so glad that you have so much faith in me. No, I am really crushed. I am hurt. You say mean things to me." He pretended to hold his heart like he was shot.

Chloe laughed. "I think you would be fine tour guide. You have been here longer than me so that qualifies you for the title of tour guide. Lead on. Rory, if you want to go to where ever you need to go I think we will be fine."

Rory didn't look too sure of that situation. "If you are sure Jess. Then if you will excuse me I will be off." She gave one last look at Jess to see if he was going to change his mind. When he didn't she left. 

"So, where do we start? I want to see what Stars Hallow has to offer me. Plus, where can I find the best cup of coffee in town?" Chloe started walking with Marissa behind her and Jess taking the lead.

"Well, the best coffee can be found at Luke's. But we will get there in a moment. Let's start our way far from there so we end up there last." He walked toward the opposite side of town from Luke's and started the tour.

~~~Restaurant~~~

Rory walked in the door. Her eyes scanned for Dean. He was sitting at a table by the window. Rory thought that was kind of odd since Dean really didn't like window seats or tables for that matter. He preferred booths. Rory tired to shake off a weird feeling she was getting as she walked over to her boyfriend. He didn't notice her since he was looking out the window. He was tense and had a nervous look on his face. Rory cleared her throat.

Dean turned his head toward Rory and smiled when he saw her. Rory noticed that he still seemed a little tense and nervous. She inwardly shook her head and told herself that it was nothing and she was just paranoid.

"Hey there." Dean said as a greeting. Rory leaned in for a kiss. It was very short because Dean almost immediately pulled back. Rory gave a look of confusion but shrugged and then sat down. She smiled.

"So, has the waiter been by yet?" She asked. Dean just shook his head. Rory opened the menu and pretended to look for something to get. She already knew what she was going to order but needed time to think about how Dean was acting.

She had never seen him so distant. She knew something was wrong. She noticed his glances out the window. He had a reason for sitting at a table next to the window. As she looked around, she saw plenty of booths free far from the window. That was were they usually ate. She knew then that he hadn't been forced to sit there. Now all she needed to do was to put the pieces together to possibly get a clearer picture. All she wished for was more clues to help her understand Dean's actions.

"So, what are you going to have? I think I might order the chicken salad." Rory said in attempts to get Dean to talk to her.

"That sounds good. I think I will order the turkey sandwich. Guess we will just wait for the waiter to come over so we can order." Dean said before he turned back to the window.

"O…k…" Rory shifted uncomfortably. _Why doesn't he want to talk to me? And why did he choose to sit by the window? For that matter, why does he keep looking out the window? We should be in the back making fun of the people that come in. That is what we always do. Why must it be so different this time?_

Rory then decided to ask Dean about it. "I have a question for you." She paused incase he had something to say. He just turned to face her. His eyes took one last glance out the window before settling on Rory's face. She took a deep breath. "Why are we sitting at a table next to the window?"

"I felt like a change. We always sit in the shadows. I just don't see why we need to. We can still make fun of people here. I feel like we were hiding from the world." Dean shrugged. 

"Oh." Rory paused. "Here is anther question. Why do you keep looking out the window?"

"Um…because…I…well…" Dean tried to think of the reason why. He couldn't tell her why. That would make her upset. 

"You are stuttering. That can't be good. Tell me why. I am your girlfriend. We are not supposed to keep secrets." Rory was trying to act calm and understanding. Yet inside she was worried.

"I guess it is because…" Dean paused. He looked even more tense and nervous than before Rory walked up to the table. This made Rory really worried. Something was wrong and she had no idea what it was. So she decided to take a guess.

"Does this have something to do with my lunch with Jess?" When Dean cringed she knew she had a hit a nerve.

"Kinda. I mean, I don't trust that guy. I know Lorelai said that she was ok with you being friends with him and all, but I still don't think it is right. I can't see what would make him friend material. I don't see what you see in him. I just see a kid with issues that can't be trusted." Dean stole another glance out the window.

"So this is about Jess. But that doesn't explain why you felt the need to be near a window. And why at a table and not a booth." Rory took a deep breath and summed up all the courage she could. "It also doesn't explain why you are so tense and nervous." There, she said it.

Dean snapped his attention to her. He was hoping she wouldn't notice. _Yeah right. She is too smart for that._ "Well, don't be mad. It's just, I want people to see us together. After the basket incident…I guess…" He started to stutter again.

"Why do you need people to see us together? Is it so they can see for their own eyes that we are indeed a couple?" Dean nodded. "Why? They already know we are. Are you afraid that people might start to think that something is wrong when I am talking to Jess?" Another nod. Rory sighed.

"I told you that I don't trust him. I believe that you might be one of the few that do trust him. When people see you with him…" Dean stopped and looked out the window. 

"So now you don't trust me. Jess is just a friend. A guy friend, granted, but just a friend. You need to trust me. I am your girlfriend." Rory waited for a reply. There was none. That was when the waiter decided to come by. Rory ordered for the both of them. Dean just looked out the window. 

"How can you say you love me and yet not trust my decisions? I have done nothing but be faithful and trustworthy. What is there not to trust?" Rory asked desperately.

"No…wait…that is not how it is. I trust you. I just don't trust Jess. You are just so innocent and naïve that I think that since you want to be friends with everyone that you can't see what Jess is really like." Dean looked at Rory. He was serious.

"What?! You think that I am so naïve that I am stupid? I can't believe that you just said that. Do you really think that way?" Rory looked at him expectantly. 

"Rory…come on. You are the sweetest, most innocent girl I know. How can I not think that you are naïve? Rory, just promise me that you won't spend so much time with him." Dean was begging.

Rory looked at him shocked. "How can you even ask that?!" She stood up. "I guess you really don't trust me." She turned to walk toward the door. After two steps she turned back to Dean. "I think we need some time apart. You need to think about trusting me and what you just said." With that she walked out the door. 

~~~Luke's~~~

As Jess, Chloe, and Marissa walked up to the diner, Mr. and Mrs. Connelly walked out. Chloe was a little surprised to see her parents out and about when they were supposed to be helping the movers. 

"Hey Mom, Dad. What are you doing here?" She said with a look of confusion on her face. 

"Well honey, we felt that we needed a break and Lorelai was so nice to offer us a tour that we gladly excepted."

"Oh. Who's Lorelai?" Chloe was still confused.

Jess answered for her mom. "Lorelai is Rory's mom. She is the woman inside that is fighting, yet again, with my uncle over coffee." 

Mrs. Connelly just smiled. "She is really nice. So is Luke. I think we will like it here. I know that this is not California, but it is nice."

Mr. Connelly bent down so he could be eye level with his youngest daughter. "How about you come with us and let her sister have some time alone? She hasn't had a lot of alone time in awhile." He asked Marissa. Marissa smiled and took her father's hand. They walked off with Mrs. Connelly right behind them.

Jess held the door open for Chloe and she walked in. He held out a chair for her at the table next to the window. Then he went behind the counter quickly to get the coffee and two cups. 

"Why, thank you kind sir. How did you know that I liked coffee?" Chloe laughed. "Oh, that's right. I asked you where I could find the best coffee in town. Let us just hope that you are right." She took one sip of the coffee and stopped. "It needs creamer and sugar. But it isn't that bad without it. That is a plus."

Jess smirked and got the creamer jar and sugar. "Which flavor? Or do you just want plain?"

"Um, let me see what ya got." She all of a sudden got really happy and clapped her hands. "Oh my! You got CINNAMON!!!"

Jess was a little taken back. "I guess that I would be right when I say that you like…no…scratch that…love cinnamon."

"I live on cinnamon. I can't go a day without cinnamon. A day without cinnamon is the day that the world ends." She quickly grabbed the creamer and poured it into the cup. Then she poured about half a cup of sugar into the coffee.

"Are you sure that you need that much sugar? That is quite a lot." Jess gave her a confused and almost concerned look.

"Don't worry. I have had this every morning for that past three years. No strange side effects yet so I think I am safe." She smiled as she sipped her highly cinnamon sugar coffee. Jess couldn't see how she could drink it with so much creamer and sugar. But then again, he wasn't a big fan of coffee as it was. That was why he was such a good help at the diner. He wouldn't be the one drinking all the coffee.

Chloe turned to the scene at counter. Jess looked too. He was usually too busy to watch them fight but when he did get to watch he was behind the counter. He got a totally different view of it. Now he could see Luke's face. And he saw that he really did like Lorelai. Luke just wouldn't admit it. 

"So, are they always fighting like that?" Chloe asked as she again faced Jess.

"Oh, them. Yup. Everyday and usually more than once a day. You just have to get used to it. I did. They really do like each other a lot but they won't admit it, not even to themselves."

"I thought I saw something between them. They look like they would make a cute couple. It would be a shame if they didn't get together."

Jess laughed. "You are new here and yet you see it right away. That makes them pathetic since they can't seem to see it. They might see it and just try to deny it but that won't last for long. I think someone is going to need to intervene and help them out. Push them in the right direction or something like that."

Chloe smiled brightly. "How about you and I put together a little plan to help them? Maybe Rory can help. Since she is Lorelai's daughter and all. Maybe she will have some ideas or just be able to help us get her mom to where ever we might need her to go."

Jess listened intently. He inwardly smiled when he saw Chloe's face light up with the idea. "Sure. Why not? But I think we will need somewhere else to talk. Luke might hear us talking here. Where should we meet? And when?"

"My house. I don't when would be good for you but sometime after school this week or Saturday at the latest. How about Tuesday at 5 or so? That way I can get myself situated with my homework. Is that good for you? I will call you in case things change and we need to reschedule."

"That's good for me. Well, I should be getting back to work now. Don't want Luke to get mad at me for trying to slack off on the job. See you Tuesday. Or sooner if you decide to come back in for more coffee." Jess smiled and waved as Chloe left after leaving some money on the table for the coffee. He went to the rack where his apron was and put it on. For some reason he felt excited about tomorrow. He slapped himself mentally and told himself to focus. He was meeting Chloe so he could help Luke. That was all. Or was it…

~~~Chloe's House~~~

"Mom! Dad! I am back. I'll be in my room unpacking." Chloe walked into her room on the first floor. Her bedroom was the only one on the ground floor not counting the guest room. Her parents let her have that one so she could have her privacy. She liked the feeling of being independent. 

"Great! We are up here unpacking. Did you have fun on your tour?" Her dad walked into her doorway. 

"Yeah. Jess was real informative. He is coming over here Tuesday. We are going to plan on a way to get Lorelai and Luke out on a date." She opened up a box that said 'Desk' on the top.

"That's good. I also saw sparks fly when those two started to argue over whether or not she should have gotten coffee. And let me guess, they won't admit it that they like each other." He took her nod as a yes. "Thought so. Well, as they say, D'Nile isn't just a river in Egypt." He chuckled and walked up the stairs back to his room.

Chloe smiled. She looked around her room in disgust. She was just moving in and her room already looked like a mess. She guessed that she should have considered herself lucky since her room in California was so much smaller. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that her room was a pigsty. 

_Why in the world am I saying this? Why should I care that much about what my room looks like? I mean, I am just moving in. No one would expect it to look perfect. _Then she realized why she was so worried about the appearance of her room. Jess. He was coming over the day after next. But why should she care what he thought._I am being silly. I don't like Jess. I shouldn't care about what he will think of my room. He will understand. So why am I so worried about what he will think when he sees my room?_

Chloe sighed and continued on with her unpacking. She mentally slapped herself every time she caught herself 'fixing' her room. She couldn't believe she was actually worried about the opinion of a boy. And not just any boy, a boy she had just meet. She was disappointed in herself. She sighed once again. Tuesday was going to be a long day. 

Chloe walked out into the hall and into the living room around 6 pm. Her family was already there, talking about dinner. She heard Luke's mentioned by both her parents. "So, how about going there then? Chloe, does Luke's sound like a good place for dinner?" Her mom asked. Chloe nodded and went back into her room to get her jacket. She surveyed her room in satisfaction. Most of her boxes where unpacked and the rest were under her bed. Happy with her work, she went to the entry hall. From there, her family headed down the street to the diner.

~~~Gilmore House~~~

"MOM! I am home!" Rory yelled as she walked into her room and fell down on her bed. Lorelai immediately walked in to see why her daughter was home so early.

"So, what is with the whole being home early bit? I thought you had a lunch date with Dean?" Her mom looked worried. Maybe it was because Rory looked so upset.

"We had a fight."

"Ah! About what?"

"About me being friends with Jess. He doesn't trust me. He said I am too naïve to see the real Jess and that I shouldn't be around him so much. He tried to say that it was Jess he didn't trust but he wasn't acting like that was what he meant. Plus, he had us sitting at a table by the window so people could see that we were still together." Rory was on the verge of tears. 

"I am so sorry sweetie." Rory fell into her mother's arms. "I am sure he meant well. He is just worried about you." Rory looked up at her mom. "Ok. I guess he was overreacting a little." Rory still continued to cry. "I got a new idea. I bought some ice cream so how about we eat it all while watching Willa Wonka? Does that sound like a good idea?"

Rory nodded and let her mom get up. She walked out to the living room and got the movie ready. As soon as her mom appeared with two bowls, two spoons, and the ice cream she put the movie in the VCR. The two Gilmore girls watched the movie in silence and ate the ice cream. As soon as it was done they watched more movies until it was dinnertime.

"Well. I think it is time we head on out for dinner. Does Luke's sound good?" Lorelai only got a nod. She sighed and got her coat. Rory went into her room and got hers. They headed out the door without another word.

After awhile, Lorelai felt like asking Rory something. "Honey, are you mad at Dean? I would understand if you were. It is just that you haven't said much and I am worried about you."

"I guess…a little. I mean, he basically said that he doesn't trust me. How can I be with him if he wouldn't trust my decisions?" She turned to face her mom. "I do love him. I just think we need some time apart so we can evaluate our situation."

Lorelai smiled. "I understand completely. I think he needs to learn to trust you. I trust you. Jess may have his problems but most teenagers do. He seems really nice and isn't making that much trouble anymore. I think he might really be changing for the better. Not like I would trust him with my life or anything." Lorelai said that last line because of the amused look on Rory's face. 

"Good. Now let's go eat. I am so hungry. I never got lunch."

"My poor deprived child. I think I should talk to Luke about putting that kid in a head lock again." Rory looked over at her mother, shocked. "Ok, maybe not. But then we must not mention this to Luke because that is what he will do."

Rory laughed and soon Lorelai joined her.

~~~Luke's~~~Chloe~~~

Chloe's dad opened the door and waited until the whole family was inside before closing the door. Her mom went and sat at the table farthest from the door. Marissa sat next to the window with her dad across from her. Chloe sat down next to Marissa and across from her mom as she looked to see if she could see any of the four people she had already met. Luke was serving some people at the counter. Jess was nowhere to be seen as was Lorelai and Rory. 

Then all of a sudden, Luke walked up to their table and asked for their orders. All of them ordered a hamburger, fries, and either a soda (Marissa) or a coffee (the rest of the family). Luke quickly walked back to the counter to get the order. Chloe sat and thought while her parents talked about living in a small town. 

Luke slipped the plates onto the table and quickly moved to the next table. Chloe sighed. No sign of Jess. Wait, why did she care if he was there or not? She shook her head and ate her food.

Rory and Lorelai came in and sat at the table next to the window, their usual. Chloe watched them interacting. They seemed so close. Her mom and her were kinda close but not that close. She would never share her most inner secrets with her. She sighed once more. 

Just then Jess walked down from the apartment upstairs. Chloe saw Rory glance at him and quickly turn away. She had no idea why but she was curious. Jess immediately started to serve other customers as they came in. Chloe saw him steal a look at her table more than once. She blushed a little and then went back to eating her food. 

That was when Chloe noticed something else. Jess did serve some customers but he mostly stayed behind the counter. Some other customers noticed that and commented how that was where Luke usually was and had Jess take the food out the people. Yet before she had time to think, her dad was getting up to pay for the food. Jess immediately went behind the cash register to be the cashier. Luke shot him a confused look but let it pass. Chloe saw the look. She knew something was going on. She just didn't know what.

She stood up as the rest of her family got up and headed toward the door. She took one last glance at the guy behind the counter before she went out of the diner. Jess wasn't there anymore. He was gone again. She sighed and joined her family outside in the cold. 

~~~Luke's~~~Rory~~~

Rory and Lorelai walked into the diner. Lorelai saw that their usual table was free so she went and sat down. Rory was slower to get to her chair.

"So here we are at the famous Luke's. Home of the best coffee in the world." Lorelai looked over at Rory to see her expression. She was slightly amused. She bent down to get something from her purse and mumbled something. Lorelai didn't catch what she said. "What did you just say? I didn't quite catch it as you seemed to be talking to your feet."

Rory grinned and gave a little laugh. "But what if I was talking to my feet? Maybe I didn't want you to hear what I had to say. What do you say to that?"

Lorelai glared at her. "Then I think you are keeping secrets and that is not fair. I think a mom deserves to hear what her daughter says, especially if it is something she only tells to her feet. Then I also think you have a problem."

Rory laughed again. "I don't just tell my feet. Plus, you talk to other inanimate objects all the time. Also, talking to my feet is that same as talking to myself and you do that a lot. I don't have a problem. And if I did than I would blame it all on you." Rory grinned. Lorelai bent down so she could get something from her purse. That was when Rory took one glance at Jess but no one saw her do it, or so she thought.

Lorelai came back up and put on some lipstick. Rory looked at her confused. "What? Can't I want to look good when I am out in the public? Plus, it has SPF 15 and lip moisturizers and my lips are chapped."

"So this does not just have to do with looking good in public. I mean, we are at the diner where we get food and thus the lipstick would come off. I totally see how it is useful in our situation." Lorelai once again glared at her 17-year-old daughter.

"Very funny missy. I am laughing so hard. Not! Now do you think you want to talk? 'Cause I am all ears. Well, maybe not 'cause that would be just gross but you get the idea." Rory looked down at her hands.

"Maybe later mom. When we get home. I don't want people to hear. Plus, I need more time to think." Rory glanced outside and back at her feet.

Lorelai gave her daughter a worried look but then glanced around trying to find Luke. He quickly caught her stare and headed over to the "Gilmore" table. He saw that Rory looked depressed and Lorelai was worried. He placed two mugs on the table and filled them with their life force, coffee. Lorelai looked at him slightly surprised and appreciatively.

"What?! No fight? No telling me that coffee is evil and will kill me one of these days?" Lorelai asked even though she knew the answer. 

"Yeah, well. Rory doesn't like she is having a good day so I thought that I might let up on the coffee deprivation for a little while." He shrugged and walked back to the counter. Lorelai followed him. She saw that Jess was still behind the counter. She also saw his quick glances at the table in the corner. She wanted to take a peek but thought against it. She looked back at Rory to see that she was still focusing on her coffee. Lorelai frowned. She turned to face Luke.

"Something is wrong and she won't tell me. I think I know part of the problem but she won't talk to me at all. She says she needs time to think." Lorelai glanced back to her table. Rory was still drinking her coffee and not looking around. 

Luke took a glance at Rory. She did look like something was bothering her. He became worried. He knew Lorelai was the one person Rory could tell all her problems to but what happened if even Lorelai did not get told? _This cannot be good._

"Well, what exactly do you know? I mean, whatever it is that is bothering her might have something to do with what she told you." Luke tried to be supportive. He didn't know what could be bothering Rory but he knew that Lorelai was the only one who could even guess at what is was and then be able to help Rory through it. 

"Um, well, I don't think I can tell you. It is kinda private, I already told Rory that I wouldn't tell anyone, and it is something I don't think you need to hear about. I think I would have a better time talking to Sookie or Lane but Rory doesn't want anyone to know about it yet. I guess I will just have to wait until she is ready to open up." Lorelai sighed. 

"If that is what you think then I guess I won't bother you about it. I just hope she gets better soon. I don't like seeing her like this." Luke sighed and went around the counter to get the order of a group of people that had just walked in.

_He really does look at her like a daughter. But now he also has Jess to deal with like his own son. At least Luke is helping Jess fit in. Well, now I need to help my daughter get better since it seems like I am the only one that can do that. Maybe I should talk to Dean about this…_ Lorelai thought as she walked back to her seat. 

"Well, do you want to order some food? I am starved. As much as I love coffee it does not fill my stomach up enough to count as a meal." Lorelai looked at Rory expecting an answer. All she got was a shrug. Lorelai sighed and waved Luke over. "Two of the usual please." Luke nodded and went to the kitchen. He came out a little while later and gave the two Gilmore's their food. Rory mumbled thanks and started to eat. 

Lorelai looked up to Luke with a worried look on her face. Luke wished there was something he could do but there was nothing. He shrugged and gave a supportive grin. Lorelai sighed and started to eat herself. As Luke headed back to the counter he saw Mr. Connelly walk up to the cash register. Before Luke could make it, Jess was there. Luke was a little confused by Jess's recent actions. He seemed to be trying to stay away from interaction with the customers. Then he got a new idea as he continued to serve people. _Maybe he is trying to avoid someone that is here right now. He keeps looking over at the table with the Connelly's. Maybe this has something to do with them. _Then he saw Chloe take another glance at Jess. _Maybe it has something to do with Chloe…_

Rory saw Jess take the place behind the cash box. She knew that he hated it there. _Why is he doing that? He hates being the cashier. This is odd…_

Lorelai saw the same thing. _Doesn't he usually have to be forced to be the cashier those few times Luke is too busy to do it himself? Why is he now doing it willingly? This doesn't make sense. Now I am really confused. I need more coffee. This is hurting my head. _She shook her head. As Mr. Connelly headed back to his table, Jess whispered something to Luke before taking off his apron and heading up the stairs. _What was that all about? This is too much for my head. I need coffee. I think I might be seeing things. Maybe this is all a dream and I will wake up soon to find that all is right with the world. Yeah, right. Like that could ever happen. Keep dreaming Lorelai. Keep dreaming._

Rory watched as Jess went back upstairs and Chloe's family headed out the door. She saw Chloe give on last glance at where Jess was a moment ago only to find him gone. Rory saw a look of disappointment flash across Chloe's face just before she let the door close. _Something is going in between those two. Maybe I should spend less time around Jess. That might make Dean happy. Wait! Why should I give up a friendship with Jess just because Dean is being overprotective and a little bit like a jerk. I can be a friend with anyone I want. No one can tell me whom I can and cannot be nice to. Maybe if Jess goes out with Chloe and they hit it off, Dean won't worry so much…_

Lorelai stood up and went to the counter to pay for the food. Rory got up as well and went out the door to wait outside for her mom. Lorelai quickly paid and then walked out of the diner. She looked over at Rory. Rory smiled. "Let's go home. I think I am ready to talk."

Lorelai's face lit up. "Really? That is good. Talking makes the world go round." Rory laughed and they headed off home.

~~~Gilmore Residence~~~

Lorelai opened the door and walked into the living room. Rory put her coat on the coat rack and sat down on the couch next to her mother. Lorelai quickly jumped up and went into the kitchen. Rory just watched her with a confused look on her face. Lorelai came back in with the rest of the ice cream.

"I thought that we could finish this tonight." Lorelai said in reply to the look on her daughter's face.

"Well, where do you want me to start?" Rory took a spoon and started to chip away at the mound of ice cream still in the container. 

"Wow. That is a tough question. I thought I wouldn't have to think during this." Lorelai grinned when she saw Rory's shocked face. "I was just kidding. I know I will have to think. I will have to think of all sorts of reasons for why you think guys are stupid. Trust me, I know them all."

Rory cleared her throat. "I do not think guys are stupid. I think that some are but that is one of their flaws…" She got interrupted.

"What flaws? I didn't know that all guys had flaws. I feel so…ignorant…so…childish for believing in the perfect man. Rory, you have burst my bubble. I think we need more ice cream. My life long dream has been shattered. My world has stopped spinning." Lorelai placed her hand over her eyes and fell back onto the couch dramatically.

Rory laughed. "Mom, be serious for one moment please."

Lorelai sat up. "Sure. Now back to the reason why you are so gloomy."

Rory sighed. "I think that Dean is being way too overprotective. I can't believe he actually thinks that he can tell me who I can and cannot be friends with. You don't see me telling him that he can't talk to some girl at school even when it only has to do with schoolwork. I trust him, so why can't he trust me?" Rory threw her hands up, frustrated at her life. 

"I can't see how he can't trust you. You are the trustworthiest person I know. I know that Jess didn't have such a great start here in town but he is doing better. I know that Dean doesn't like him but that is no reason to say that you can't talk to him once in awhile." Lorelai hoped she was helping.

"I know. Yet why do I feel like Dean isn't going to let this pass? And why did he feel the need to show the public that we are going out? Does he feel that we might be moving apart but doesn't want people to know that? I am so confused." Rory took her turn at falling over on the couch like a drama queen. After all, she learned from the best. Lorelai.

"Ok. Now is the time for me to play the part of the concerned and all wise mother. As much as you think that is impossible with my track record, I really can run a 15 second 100 meter sprint." Rory glared at her mom and laughed.

"I don't think that is what you meant by track record." Lorelai glared back.

"Ok. So maybe it wasn't. Ok, time to be serious. As much as I hate to be serious, I think I will manage. I think you should confront Dean about all this. Hear what he has to say. Maybe he has realized that he overreacted and wants to apologize. But if he doesn't then at least you can find the reason for his choice of seating. I know that is not exactly what you wanted to hear but that is what I got to say." Lorelai waited for a reaction.

"Thanks mom. I got another question for you. More like two, actually."

"I am all ears. Wait, I already used that one. Ok, I am listening. Fire away." Lorelai said.

"Did you notice how Jess was acting tonight?"

"Yes! I thought I was the only one. What was with the whole 'I will be your cashier' thing anyway?" By now both were extremely hyper and jumping up and down.

"I know. I think he was trying to show that he could fit in. I think. Plus," Rory paused for dramatic effect. "I think he was trying to avoid talking to people. He spent a lot of time behind that counter. What was up with that?"

"He seemed really nervous. And then he just went back upstairs. I wonder what he could have needed to do or get upstairs. I mean, doesn't it make sense that when he comes down it is because he has nothing better to do? So why would he come down if he was just going to go right back up minutes later?"

"Mom, I think you need less coffee…"

"Never!"

"Back to what I was saying." Rory cleared her throat and shot Lorelai a warning glance. Lorelai just shrugged it off. Rory shook her head. "Let's get back onto the subject at hand. Let's review what we know so far. Jess was acting strange. He was doing things that previously he had to be forced to do only with the prospect of getting a break. Plus, he abruptly went back upstairs for no apparent reason. Is that all you can think of?"

Lorelai pretended to think. "I guess. I can't think of anything else to add."

"Well, I do. I think there is something going on between Chloe and Jess. That is why, I think, he was avoiding having to serve customers. That might also be why he willingly became the cashier. He did it because it was Chloe's dad and he wanted to look responsible to him."

Lorelai was stunned. _Why didn't I see that? It is so obvious. _"I think you are right. He did seem to keep taking glances her direction."

"Plus, he was the one that gave Chloe and Marissa a tour of the town. I had to get to my lunch date with Dean so Jess offered to be their tour guide." Lorelai noted that Rory didn't make any face when she mentioned her date. 

_That is good. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable about talking about it. She needs to be open._ "I did not know that. Now it all makes sense. I bet they clicked while on their walk and now they feel a little nervous around each other. Maybe they can't believe the way they are feeling and are trying to ignore it by not focusing too much on the other." Lorelai grinned triumphantly. 

Rory giggled. "You sound like you just figured out how to turn lead into gold. Which, by the way, cannot be done so don't even try." Rory laughed again at the way Lorelai got excited at the thought of making gold and then disappointed when she found out that she couldn't.

"No laughing. You got my hopes up and everything. Mean daughter. No cookie for you."

This caused Rory to roll over onto the floor laughing. She found it funny the way Lorelai looked like a mad 5 year old. 

"Not funny. Stop mean person. I don't like you any more." Lorelai pouted some more and then started to laugh herself. "Ok. So that was a little funny. How about we do something else? I got a good idea. Why don't you call Dean and ask him to meet him somewhere? I think you guys need to meet before time makes it hard to forgive."

Rory smirked. "You do know that you just said something wise and profound? You sounded like the Daly Llama." Rory got up before the look on her mother's face made her laugh again. "I will call Dean. But I am not making any promises."

She walked over to the phone base and picked up the phone. She dialed the seven numbers that she had memorized and implanted in her brain. The phone began to ring. She looked over at her mom and went into her room so she could have some privacy. 

"Hello?" The voice on the other side was masculine. It was Dean.

"Hey. This is Rory. I think we need to talk. How about we meet at the gazebo in 10 minutes?"

"Um…sure…I guess. All right. I will be there." Click. The ring tone vibrated through Rory's ear. _Did he just hang up on me?_

She walked back into the hall and got her jacket. "I am going to meet Dean. I will be back soon." She yelled as she walked out the door and shut it. 

"Ok. Just don't cause any bloodshed. I don't think this town can handle a real murder." Lorelai said to the empty room.

~~~Gazebo~~~

Rory sat down on the bench. She knew that it would take her longer than Dean to get there so she wondered where he was. _Maybe he decided that he didn't want to talk and just wanted to see if I would come. I bet he is watching right now to see what I do. No! Don't think like that. He would never set you up. You called him, remember? _She sighed. Then she noticed a figure approaching. Dean.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He stood at the top step and stare intently at Rory.

"Well, I was wondering if you really meant what you said today. And why you felt a need to show the world that we are going out. I just can't believe that you don't trust me enough to be around guys." Rory sighed. There, she said it. Now all she had to do was wait for Dean's answers.

"I am sorry if I insulted you. But I really did mean what I said. I guess was overreacting a little bit." Rory snorted. Dean ignored it. "Anyway, I am sorry. I do know that you try to see the best in people. And sometimes I can't help worrying that it will get you into trouble. But if your mom trusts you with Jess and Luke trusts Jess then I guess I should give him another chance." Dean said this like he didn't mean it. Rory knew that Dean didn't want to give Jess another chance. _He is only doing this so I will get back together with him. Wait! I am doomed to do this forever. We get into a small fight that seems unreasonable and then a little while later we get back together with things still a little weird. Before I know it, I won't be able to get back with him. He keeps jumping to conclusions and making hasty decisions. He doesn't trust me, he is overprotective, and he says things just so I wouldn't be mad at him. This has to stop. I feel trapped in a never-ending cycle of fight and make up._

"Do you really mean that? Because I don't believe you. I don't think you want to give Jess another chance. You want him to move back to where he came from. You wish he never came here. You still don't trust me with him and you don't care that everyone else does." Dean tried to stop her but Rory wouldn't have it. "I am not done, Dean! You only say things so I will forgive you. Well, it will not work this time. I do not forgive you. I thought maybe you could have realized your mistake but no. You didn't. Well, your lose. I think we should take a break from each other for at least a week or so. Next Sunday you can tell what you think and I will see if I want to get back together with you. I will see you in one week." Rory turned around in the direction of her home. She started to walk away from a very stunned and shocked Dean.

She turned back with an after thought. "And don't call me. I won't call you. I won't want to talk to you until next weekend. Meet me here next Sunday night at this time. Be here or loose any chance you have to get back with me." And with that, she walked out of sight and into the night. (I made a rhyme!!! Ok, so maybe I need to cut back on the caffeine…or not! *evil laugh* hee hee hee…)

~~~Gilmore Residence~~~Again~~~

Rory trudged into her room. She noticed that her mom was asleep on the couch. Rory sighed. She had just broken up with her boyfriend. Kind of. _Did I make a mistake? Did I do the wrong thing? No! I did the right thing. If Dean doesn't trust me and respect my decisions then he is a waste of my time. Then why do I feel so awful?…_

The next morning Rory woke to the sound of her alarm. She groaned at the thought of going back to school. Paris would definitely still be on her high from winning that debate thing. Rory sighed and forced herself to get and get dressed.   
Lorelai woke up from the couch at the sound of her daughter in her room. She inwardly groaned and got up to get coffee made. She knew that both of the people in house would need a lot of it that morning. 

Rory walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pop tart from the cabinet. She plopped down in her seat and started to eat.

"So, what happened last night? I tried to stay awake but to no avail."

"Dean said that he did mean what he said but that he would give Jess another chance. Then I realized that he was just saying that to please me and he had no intention to give Jess another chance. Then I came to the conclusion that I might be stuck forever in a relationship that revolved around fighting and then Dean making it up but not really meaning it. He doesn't trust me, no matter what he says. I am giving him a week to think about it. Next Sunday we are going to be at the same place, same time. At that time he will tell what he has come up with and I will decide whether or not we stay a couple or break it off for good." Rory looked down at her shoes.

"I am so sorry hunny. I know that must have been real hard for you to do but it was the right thing to do. He needs to trust you and respect you. If he doesn't then he isn't a good boyfriend. Are you going to be alright?" Lorelai got a worried look on her face again.

"Yea, I think so. I think a week of school will help. Thanks mom. I will be going now."

Lorelai put some coffee in a travel mug. "Take this with you. I think you will need it. And take the jeep. I can call Sookie and have her pick me up for work." Rory looked at her skeptically. "I mean it. Now go off to Chilton, more loving known as Hell with matching plaid outfits." Lorelai shoved Rory out the door, giving her little time to grab her backpack and not spill her coffee.

"Thanks again. See you after school." She hugged her mom and went to the car. She started the engine and drove off.

"Anytime you want. Anytime." Lorelai said to no one in particular. 

~~~Chilton~~~

Chloe was happy to have gotten a ride from Rory to school. Rory almost forgot that she said she would take Chloe. She also forgot that she had called her before going to Luke's to make sure they got it all planned. 

Rory pointed Chloe in the right direction for the Headmaster's office. Then she continued to her locker. Amazingly, it opened without a hitch.

"So, did you hear?" Louise asked as Paris walked up with her and Madeline in tow.

"Hear what?" Madeline asked back.

"That someone is coming here to Chilton. I have no idea who but the teachers were making a big deal about it. So were my parents when I asked them about it." Louise stated.

"And why should we care? It's probably some important representative from an university or something like that. It is most likely someone coming to see how the school is doing. Nothing to get excited about." Paris sounded bored. She really didn't care about who was coming. They were taking away her spotlight from the debate. She didn't like that one bit.

Rory listened in without saying a word. "So, who do you think it is, Rory?" Madeline startled her.

"Um, I have no idea. It could be anyone." She stammered and then walked toward her next class. That was when some guy she had never seen before walked up to the group (Paris and company were following her since all four had the same class together).

"Hey there. I just heard that the person that is here is someone that was once a student. I even think it might be someone that left and is now coming back to go to class here again." The boy panted since he had ran to them.

"And why should we…" Paris was cut off. Louise started in. "Thank you Mike. That narrows down our list of people it could be. You have been so helpful." She said in a flirty way. Rory wanted to gag. Paris looked like she wasn't amused. Mike blushed a little and then ran off to tell someone else.

Paris huffed. "Like we really care who is coming. I don't, that's for sure." And with that she walked into the classroom and took her seat. Rory raised her eyebrows. There was still 20 minutes left until class. She shrugged. It was best not to bother Paris when she was in one of her moods.

"What has gotten into her?" Louise asked.

Madeline shrugged. "She probably doesn't like this new person getting all the attention after the debate. But even if she doesn't care, we do so that is all that matters. Let's go see if we can find out more about this mystery person." Both of them left the room in search of gossip.

Rory sat down and opened her reading book. _Today is going to be a long day…_

~~~Headmaster's Office~~~

Chloe walked into the waiting room for the Headmaster's office. She walked up to the woman at the desk who she figured was the secretary. 

"Hi. I am Chloe Connelly. I am here to speak with the Headmaster." She fidgeted nervously with her skirt.

"He will speak with you shortly. I will tell him you are waiting." She clicked a button on the desk. "Headmaster Charleston, Chloe Connelly is here to talk with you." She took her finger off the button and waited for the reply. "Send her in. I am ready."

The secretary motioned for Chloe to go in. Chloe turned around and opened the door to the office. She walked in.

"There you are. Take a seat." Chloe walked in and noticed that there was another person in the room beside herself and the Headmaster. She wanted to get a better look but he was facing away and she needed to pay attention to what Headmaster Charleston had to say.

 "I usually give a long talk about this school's reputation and failure but today I have something else to talk to you about. Did you notice the young man sitting next to you?" He took her nod as a yes. "Good. Because he too is starting school here today. The only difference between the two of you is that he used to go here so he knows his way around. Now I bet you are wondering why I am talking to you about this. Well, there is something else that is different between you two. He is injured. That means, it is harder for him to get around school. That is where you come in.

"You will help him with his books and school work while he helps you get around campus. You both have the exact same schedule with the exception of one class. And the one class period you don't have the same class, your classrooms are right next to each other. That way you won't have to go separate ways. Plus, any class that requires a partner project, you two will automatically be partners. That way it will be easier on you." He paused to see if anyone had any questions. When no one did, he continued.

"I want you two to help each other. No trying to be independent and saying you don't need help. I know you will need help. It is hard to start in the middle of the year. To make matters worse, it is towards the end of the year. As long as you two cooperate, you just might make it. Here are your schedule, locker numbers, and locker combinations. Usually someone else gives these to you but I figured I would show a change of character for once and be nice. Now go before I change my mind."

Chloe stood up with the papers in hand. The young man got up faced away from her. She saw that he was on crutches. She hurriedly grabbed his backpack before he had to bend over to pick it up. He nodded and walked to the door. Chloe opened it and let him out. Before she was out, the Headmaster said one more thing. This time it was directed at the young man. "Remember what we talked about Mr. DuGrey. No more trouble and you might actually be able to graduate."


	2. Meetings, Homework, and Dinner

Trapped

By: Meagan

Email: crazy_sparkleness@yahoo.com 

Rating: PG-13…just because I can…

Disclaimer: You know the drill…not mine…read the one from part 1…

Paring: R/J/T/C and L/L

Summary: The continuation from part 1…read that first…

Note: Just read the one from part 1…_italics_ is used for thinking…reviews are like money to me…only…real hard cash is much more satisfying…*sigh*…but I have none so that leaves me with just reviews…so make them worth while…

~~~Chilton~~~

Chloe silently walked out and let the door noiselessly shut behind Tristan. They walked a few steps so that they were outside the office. As soon as the door closed behind Chloe, she turned to face the mysterious young man next to her. She wondered if this was the same guy that Rory told her about in the car. _He looks like her description and has the same last name…but she said he was overconfident and had a major ego problem…this can't be him…or can it…_

"So, are you going to introduce yourself or are you just going to stay the mysterious boy that I have to help at school?" Chloe had moved so she standing directly next to him. She smiled brightly.

He half smirked but then looked ashamed and frowned. "My name is Tristan. Tristan DuGrey. Since you are new here you probably have no idea who I am. That is a good thing. I am not to proud of my past." He cast his eyes down and continued to work toward their lockers. 

"Well then you won't be too happy to hear that I have already heard a lot about you from the one other person that I know here. She told me about you on the way here. So I do know about your past. At least, what I heard from Rory…" Chloe was interrupted once she mentioned her informant.

"You talked to Rory? Rory Gilmore?" Tristan was more alert than he had been all day. Chloe could see panic in his eyes.

"Um…yeah. I didn't think there was any other girl with her name at this school."

"Oh. There isn't. I was just making sure I hadn't heard wrong." Tristan was still tense. They made it to their lockers and silently opened them. "So, what did she say about me? Was it all bad?" He smirked again. This time, though, he didn't catch himself. Chloe saw that as a good sign.

"Well, she said that you called her Mary and teased her all the time. Then she went on about how you tried to pick a fight with her boyfriend. She told me pretty much about all the interaction you two had. When you guys decided to have you date Paris, when that didn't work, and when you said that you still weren't over Summer. Then there was the whole Romeo and Juliet deal. You breaking into a safe and getting sent to Military school. Smart move I might add. Oh yeah, and about all those you girls she saw you kissing in front of her locker." She smiled at him. He looked down the hall at all the people staring. 

"Well, I guess that is all she would tell you. I am not surprised. I bet she also mentioned that she said she hated me that day she got back together with Bag Boy. I had tried to get her to go to a concert with me and ended up just giving the tickets to a cousin of mine." He tried to look calm and unaffected by the memory but Chloe was smarter than that.

"Just between you and me, you don't fool me at all. I see through your little mask and defense wall you try to hide behind. Well, it doesn't work on me. Plus, I have an older brother that is now in college so I know all about teenage guys and their facades when dealing with girls. I have seen them all considering my house was the main hangout for my brother and his friends. My room was just off the living room so I had a good spot for eavesdropping." She took her turn to smirk.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Tristan was a little annoyed at where the conversation was going and how Chloe was being so vague.

"I know that you like her. All that 1st grade teasing when you like the person gave it away. You tried to make her jealous but it didn't quite work. But you do know that she doesn't really hate you, right?" Chloe looked at Tristan quizzically. 

"That is what you think." That was his only answer as he headed in the direction of their first class. What they didn't know was that it was the same class that Rory, Paris, Madeline, and Louise had.

Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes. She reluctantly followed. As she came up behind him, she took his backpack from its precarious position on his shoulder. He glared at her for a moment and then let it pass. She opened the door for him. As soon as he was in the doorframe he saw the others in the room. He saw Rory's mouth drop open. He did his best and suppressed a smirk. He paid no attention to any of the other's reactions. He went up to the teacher's desk with Chloe close behind.

"Hello Mrs. Hamilton. It is nice to see you again. Is there a particular spot you wish us to sit?" Chloe was impressed by the way Tristan could be so suave.

"Well, hello to you too Tristan. I see that you managed to get yourself out of Military school." She motioned to the crutches. "How did that happen? Did you happen to slip while training?" She smiled.

"You could say that."

"You two are sitting in the two chairs in the back closest to the door. Tristan, you get the one right next to the door. Chloe, you have the one next to his. You can ask a classmate for notes and such." She turned back to her grade book to indicate that they were to go to their seats.

Chloe shifted the weight of the two backpacks on her shoulder as she trudged to her seat in the back. She could feel the heat of all the eyes in the room on her and Tristan. He showed no sign that it bothered him. _Yeah, well, he used to deal with that all the time. You my friend are new to this._ Chloe sighed and tried her best to keep her cool. No way were some snobby rich kids going to get to her. She would just have to be strong.

Tristan sat down in his chair and stared at the ceiling. Chloe plopped down in her chair and placed Tristan's backpack at his feet. He faced her and weakly smiled. She smiled back and began to open her backpack. She felt a tap on her back so she turned around to come face to face with Rory. 

"What you are doing helping him?" She hissed. "What is he doing back?"

Chloe couldn't help smirk. _This is going to be fun going to school here. I am glad we moved…_ "He got injured at Military school so he got sent back here. The Headmaster thought it would be a good idea if we got pretty much the same schedule so we could help each other. He helps me find my way around school and I help him get from class to class. Plus, we can help each other catch up on schoolwork. If there are any projects to do with partners, then we will automatically be partners. It will be easier that way. That is what Headmaster Charleston said."

Rory was silent. Chloe raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Did I make you speechless or what?"

Rory shook her head. "No, it's just that I am still in shock from the fact that he is back. I didn't think this day would ever come."

Chloe smiled knowingly. "But did you want it to come?"

Rory's eyes grew big. "What do you mean by that?"

Chloe smiled even brighter. "Just think about it." She turned back to her backpack and got out her binder. She started to organize it according to her schedule.

While the two girls were talking, Tristan was deep in thought. _How did I end up back here? I had thought that I had left this place for good. I am tired of putting on a costume and an act to just please everyone here. It is just too fake. Rory was the only one that didn't sell out. But she didn't like me. She even said she hated me at one time. Even when she apologized, there had to be a reason for her to say it in the first place. _He sighed. He had to stop thinking about her. He had moved on and was ready the live his life without obsessing over her.

He glanced over at Chloe and caught Paris's eye._I wonder what Paris thinks about me being back. Bet she still hates Rory. That will never change. At least I don't have to worry about one of those fake girls having to help me. Chloe seems all right. She actually might be the only other one besides Rory not to sell out to the fakeness of this school. As long as she doesn't keep bugging me about Rory then I think we might actually be able to get along._****

Just then Madeline and Louise walked into the classroom. They immediately saw Tristan and their jaws dropped.

 "What are you doing back?!" Madeline was obviously confused, again!

Tristan smirked and Rory frowned at that. "I got off for good behavior." Louise looked skeptically and motioned to the crutches and leg cast. He just sheepishly grinned. "Oh, that. Yeah, I broke my leg so they had to send my home. What can I say, I wasn't meant for physical training military style." Yet inside, he thought that that was where he actually belonged. He inwardly sighed.

"What a shame. Now we have to deal with you again." Louise teased. Both girls sat down in their chairs as the rest of the class started to come in. Many saw Tristan and the new girl and raised their eyebrows. Whispering was heard throughout the class. Just then the late bell rang and the teacher cleared her throat.

"As you have all observed, Tristan DuGrey is back. Also, we have a new student. Her name is Chloe Connelly and she is going to be helping Tristan get around." She paused slightly and then started her lecture. Chloe busily took notes along with the rest of the class. Then Mrs. Hamilton announced a project for pairs. "The pairs will be girl/boy so don't try to whine your way out of it. The pairs will be…"

Chloe stopped listening because she knew that she would be partners with Tristan. She faintly heard the teacher say "…Tristan and Chloe…" before focusing on the packet of papers in front of her. It was one of those 'Get to know the other person' type of assignment. There was the usual interview part but also a day visit and, if the parents signed a permission slip, a weekend stay to take the place of the day visit. Chloe smiled. Having Tristan visit her in Stars Hollow could prove to be quite interesting and entertaining…

The rest of the day up to lunch went by fast. Soon Chloe found herself sitting at a table surrounded by Paris, Louise, Rory, and Madeline. They were asking her questions a mile a minute. 

"Are you really going to spend a whole weekend at his house?!" Paris was mostly over her crush on Tristan but she still thought that it should have been her to be in Chloe's spot. 

Chloe looked like a deer trapped in headlights. She just wanted to eat her lunch in peace. Just then, Tristan came up to them. "Hey, do you think that I could talk to my partner for a few? We got arrangements to make." He slightly smirked and Rory didn't frown, she smiled. _It is actually nice to see him smirk. Like, I missed it or something. Weird…_ Rory shrugged it off as she moved down a seat to give Tristan some room. 

"Thank you." He smiled and turned to Chloe. "So, about all our projects. We already have two with still two classes to go. Well, one that we have together. How should we work this?"

"Well, we can try to get it all done in the next two weekends and do everything then." Chloe suggested.

Tristan smiled. "So then you think your parents would approve of the me spending a weekend at your house and vice versa?" 

Chloe nodded. "I don't see why not. Plus, it helps with extra credit. I am thinking that might be a good thing to shot for."

Tristan nodded. "So do I. So we spend the next two weekends just doing homework and our projects. What fun. So we got the 'Get to know one another' project and the English project. Is that it so far?"

"Yup. The only other class we have together is French. I doubt that we will have a project to do in that class but you never know." Chloe turned her attention back to the sandwich in front of her. Tristan sighed and followed her example. He did his best to ignore the whispering next to him. 

"Does this creep you out? I never thought that he would come back, ever!" Rory whispered to Paris.

"Hmph! Like I care. If you don't give him too much attention then maybe he won't get another inflated ego." She whispered back. Before there could be anymore talking/whispering, the lunch bell rang. Chloe stood up and put her backpack on her left shoulder while placing Tristan's on her right. He reluctantly stood up and started toward the door. Chloe followed behind him, ignoring all the looks she was receiving. 

Rory sighed and grabbed her backpack. As much as she wanted to think more about recent events, she had a big test in Latin to concentrate on. She felt the eyes following her but she didn't let them get to her. She was used to them. Paris followed her out. She couldn't shake the feeling of excitement with the prospect of having one more class with Chloe and Tristan. _Why should I be so interested in this new gossip? I don't care for gossip and I am getting over Tristan._She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. 

The next class period went by quickly and soon it was the last class of the day.

"So, how was having to go to a class without me? Did you miss me?" Tristan teased Chloe as soon as she had his backpack secure on her shoulder.

She fake grinned back at him. "Oh, that was totally how it was. I missed you so much that I couldn't concentrate on anything. I almost got caught three times."

Tristan smirked. "Now, I was hoping I would have that kind of effect on you."

She slapped his arm. "I wouldn't get so cocky if I was you. Apparently whatever happened that broke your leg also shook your head enough to make you forget how to recognize sarcasm. I pity you if you really do take what comes out of my mouth seriously. That can be dangerous." Tristan raised his eyebrows in a confused way. She sighed as she opened the door to French for him.

"I tend to be sarcastic a lot. Get used to it. It is rare for me to be serious. And those moments usually last for only a few minutes. Too much sugar I guess." Before she could continue, the teacher appeared in front of them. 

"Allô! It is nice to see you again Monsieur DuGrey. And you must be Madame Connelly. You two are to sit in the back two seats. You will notice that there is a packet on each of yours desks. There is to be a project due in two weeks. The rest of the class got their packets last week." With that final statement, she went back to her desk. 

Chloe looked over at Tristan. He raised his eyebrow and smirked. " 'I doubt that we will have a project to do in that class' huh? Right." He rolled his eyes. Chloe glared at him.

"So I was a little wrong. But that wasn't all I said. I did end with 'but you never know.' I knew that there was a chance. And when there is a small chance, anything can happen." She dropped his backpack next to his chair and proceeded to open her packet. Tristan tapped her on her shoulder once he saw her reaction to the contents of the packet.

"Is it that bad?"

"Not really. Just thinking about all we have to get done in so little time. I just hope that my perfectionism doesn't make it harder than it should be."

"You are a perfectionist? You make it sound like a really bad thing."

Chloe weakly smiled. "Well, when you add it to my procrastinating nature then you have a problem. I wait until the last minute but it still has to be really good. I am surprised I haven't made myself sick yet." Tristan laughed. Chloe glared. "I didn't think it was that funny."

"It wasn't. Just wanted to see how you would react." Before they could continue their conversation, the rest of the class filed into the room and class began. Paris watched with hawk eyes from her position on the other side of the room. Luckily for her, Madame Warner had that class set aside as a work period. She had most of what she could do in class already done so she just contemplated Chloe, Tristan, Rory, and herself. _I wonder what those two are talking about. I saw the way he tried to keep from smirking this morning. But now, he is acting close to normal. Ok, so I don't know how close to normal because he hasn't even talked to me at all today but that is beside the point. My theory, he was changed at Military school and didn't want to go back to his old ways. That meant no more smirking. Yet somehow, someway, Chloe has gotten him to relax and act like he is more comfortable with his surroundings._****

She tried to listen to what they were saying. All she got was a faint giggle and then more sounds of everyone else working. She sighed. _It is a good thing I am over him. I don't think I could have handled it if he chose Chloe over me when she just got here. New theory, Tristan is trying to get over Rory. He most likely realized that there was little or no chance of him getting her so he is trying to forget about his crush on her. Another reason the no smirk. He is ashamed of how he treated her and the smirk signifies the old him. I kind of missed that smirk. But now it is different. It is nicer, not as cruel. And more sincere. Like he isn't using it to put on an act. Like he is being true to himself._She shook her head once more. Sometimes it didn't help to be so smart and be a thinker. Her head started to throb. She needed some Advil. 

Back with Chloe and Tristan, they were trying to figure out all the requirements of the French project. Unfortunately, Madame Warner had put it all in French so they had to translate it. Lucky for them, Chloe had a personal translator with her. They had finally made it to the last requirement. Tristan read it out loud softly while trying to translate it. Chloe, at the same time, tried to translate it using the French-English-French Dictionary part of her translator. She was getting close. She could almost taste success. 

"Carte taille is…um…"

"Board size." Tristan supplied.

"I was getting there. Ok, that is right. Now what does dix pouce par quatoze pouce maximale mean?" Chloe looked up at Tristan. He shook his head. Her eyes grew big. "Oh, oops. Guess it has been awhile since I have done this. Ok, so the board can be 10 inches by 14 inches max. I so can't wait to start!" Chloe said the last line dripping with sarcasm. Tristan chuckled. 

"Are you sure you aren't a blonde?" Tristan motioned to her light brown/red hair.

"Hardy har har. That is so funny. Not! Well, my hair was blonde until I was about 4. Then it slowly turned the color you see it today. Much to my relief as well. I like blonde jokes but it would totally ruin the effect if I was a blonde." She smiled. Just then the bell rang. Everyone immediately started packing up his or her things to go home. 

Once Chloe had reached her locker, Tristan spook up. "So, do you think we should get together sometime before this weekend. There seems to be a lot of work ahead of us. I don't think we will have enough time over the weekends to do it all."

Chloe nodded gloomily. "Maybe we should go to someone's house everyday after school. Even if we don't work on one of the projects then at least we could help each other with our other homework."

Tristan agreed. "Good idea. Now whose house should we go to?"

"I don't know about yours but mine is ok. We may be just moving in but we move in fast. The house looks like we have had a week to unpack. My room was done in less than a day. Or would you rather we go to your house?"

"No! Um, I just think it might be easier to go to your house. Plus, I can never tell when my parents might have some little get together planned. I don't think you would like to have to walk into one not knowing it was going on." Tristan was having a little trouble putting books into his backpack so Chloe intervened. "Thanks."

"Anytime. So then it is settled. We meet at my house. Oh, how do you get to school and how would you get to my house?"

"Jeffrey brings me and then picks me up. I guess I would have him drop me off at your house and then pick me up when we were done. It would be easier if we had a predetermined time to end." Tristan then stared at the lockers as he thought.

Chloe snapped her fingers in front of his face. "I have a better idea. My mom is going to let me take her car to and from school everyday. It would be easier if you come with me to my house and then have Jeffrey pick you up at, say, 7 pm. Or do you have a different time in mind?"

Tristan shook his head. "Seven sounds fine for now. I guess your idea makes sense." Chloe's eyes widened. "Ok, it is a wonderful idea. Do we want to start today because then I would have to tell Jeffrey and give him directions to your house."

Chloe nodded. "Oh, but I came with Rory today. I don't think she would mind if she had one more passenger. Here she comes. Let me ask her."

Tristan tried to stop her but wasn't fast enough.

"Hey Rory. I have a question for you. Do you think you could give not only me but Tristan as well a ride to my house?"

Rory looked a little taken back but didn't let it affect her speech. "I don't see why not. I have to get something from Paris so I will meet you at the Jeep?" Chloe nodded as Rory hurried off the Franklin office. 

Chloe turned to Tristan. "Ready?" He nodded and they went out to the school parking lot. Chloe leaned against the passenger door as they waited for Rory. Her bangs, which she was growing out, fell into her face. She brushed them away. As she looked over at the school door, she saw Rory rushing out.

"Sorry! Let's go." Rory unlocked the doors and hopped in. Chloe placed her pack on the floor and passed Tristan's to his place in the back seat. The ride was silent all the way to Stars Hollow.

­

~~~Stars Hollow~~~

Rory slowly parked in front of the Connelly household. Chloe opened her door and stepped out. She took Tristan's backpack as he got out of the car.

"So, do you need me to take you to school tomorrow?" Rory asked Chloe.

"Nah. My mom is letting me drive her car. See you in class tomorrow." She waved as Rory pulled out of the driveway.

Chloe led the way to her front door. She turned to face Tristan. "Marissa, my little sister, should be getting home soon. My mom and dad both work and they won't be home until 5:30. I will just call them and tell them the game plan." She unlocked the door and led Tristan into the living room. She walked over to the phone and called her mom's office.

"Hey mom…I have a friend over, is that okay?…we both started today and have basically the same schedule…yup…we are partners in most of them…the French one can be done in partners so that is just easier on us…he will be coming over after school everyday until 7, unless that is a bad time…MOM!…ok…I'll tell him…Mom…fine, no going into to my room…oh…I think I hear Marissa…see you later tonight…love you too…'kay." Chloe hung up the phone and sighed loudly. She turned to Tristan. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"A coke would be nice." He sat down on the couch and opened his backpack. He placed his binder on the coffee table. He searched through to see what homework he had and what had to be turned in the next day. Only at Chilton would they expect you to have homework you were just given done in one night. It didn't even matter if the other students had more time. _They expect us all to be overachievers…_

Just then, the door flew open as Marissa came in. "Lucy, I'm home." From the kitchen, Chloe's reply could be heard. "In here Ricky!" Marissa giggled.

She dropped her bag on the floor and placed her coat on the rack. She then picked up her bag and walked into the living room in hopes of going up to her room to do her homework. As soon as she entered the room she stopped in her tracks. 

"Lucy, what you doing with another man in the house? I thought we went through this before. I am very disappointed in you." Marissa was smiling. Tristan looked up with wide eyes. Chloe came in with two drinks and a huge grin.

"Oh Ricky, you know I can't help myself." The two girls fell into a fit of giggles. Chloe placed the drinks on the table next to the couch arm. She tried to control her breathing but failed miserably. She sat on the floor in hopes that would help. Tristan couldn't help but look helplessly confused as he watched the Connelly girls laugh at him. Soon, they were breathing normal.

Tristan took this chance to ask what had gotten into them. "I didn't think it was that funny. Why were you guys laughing so hard?"

Chloe grinned. "It was the look on your face. It was priceless. Marissa and I have waited so long to be able to do the sketch on someone. You were the first guy in the house in the right situation since we created it that lonely night so long ago." Marissa looked at Chloe skeptically. "Ok, it was only a month ago. So sue me. Wait, please don't. I have, like, ten dollars." It was Tristan's turn to laugh. Chloe grabbed a pillow off from the recliner and hit him over the head with it. 

"That is what you get." Tristan grabbed the pillow next to him and threw it at her. It missed and hit Marissa on the head.

"Hey! This means war." Before anyone knew it, there was an all out pillow war going on in the Connelly living room. 

Chloe held up a white napkin. "Let's call a truce. We all need to get working and this isn't helping." Marissa nodded and took herself and her backpack up to her room. Chloe handed Tristan his drink as she sat down on the floor on the other side of the coffee table. "So, where do we start?"

Tristan just stared at her. "How can you go from being in the middle of a pillow fight to calmly sitting down to do homework so fast?"

Chloe smirked. "It is just one of my many talents."

"If that is counted as a talent, I can't wait to see what other 'talents' you have." Tristan even did the air quotes around 'talents' to emphasize his point.

"I so cannot believe you used air quotes. That is so girly." Chloe shook her head. Then she slapped her face, lightly yet hard. Tristan gasped. "What?" Chloe asked innocently. "Oh, the slap. Just had to knock some sense into me. I was starting to sound like a valley girl. Even though I did come from the valley in California, I also hate it when I start talking like one of those ditzy girls that say the word like every three words." Chloe sighed and turned her attention back to work in front of her. "Ok, let's get to work. Time is short. And cheap."

Tristan grinned. "Fine by me. Where do we start?" 

The hours they spent on homework went by quickly. Chloe barely noticed when her parents came home. Before she knew it, her watch told her that it was 7:03. "Whoa! It is already seven. Wow, seven smells good." She yelled at the kitchen, "What smells so good?"

"Steak, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob. Does your friend want to stay for dinner? We can make room for him. There is plenty of food." Mr. Connelly asked.

Chloe turned to Tristan. "You staying for dinner? My dad makes a mean steak."

"If I am not intruding. I usually eat dinner alone. My parents are either out on a trip or at someone else's house. Dinner with someone other than those that work for my parents would be nice for a change." Chloe nodded and turned her head back in the direction of the kitchen.

"Set the table for five tonight dad. We got company for dinner." From upstairs, Tristan could hear a shout of happiness. Then he saw the origin of the voice bounding down the stairs. Chloe turned to see what her sister was doing.

"Finally. It took you long enough. Geez, I thought we would never have a guy stay for dinner ever again. Maybe there is hope you yet, Chloe." Marissa grinned evilly. 

Chloe jumped up and rushed at her little sister. Marissa screeched and ran to the kitchen. "Save me daddy. She has finally gone mentally insane. AH!" Tristan could just see Chloe chasing Marissa around a kitchen table with neither one getting closer to winning. Before he knew it, he heard the sound of a chair falling on the ground and two sets of running feet coming toward him. Soon he found himself being used as a shield to hide Marissa from Chloe.

"Save me from the crazy lady. I think she forgot to take her pills at lunch today. They help her from lashing out and doing something drastic." Her voice rose high whenever Chloe tried to get to her. Tristan had never been a shield before but he didn't let that show. He made sure that Marissa was safe and that Chloe couldn't get to her. Chloe glared at Tristan murderously. 

"I can't believe you are helping her!" Chloe glared once more and then stomped off to her room. 

Mr. Connelly stuck his head into the room. "Is she done yet?"

"I heard that!"

Marissa giggled and jumped onto the couch next to Tristan. He turned to face her. "What was the big speech about before Chloe started to chase you?"

Marissa chuckled. "Do you really want to know?" She took his nod as a yes. "Well, see, before Jason left for college he would always help Chloe with guys. He made sure that Chloe had a good date and the guy behaved himself. Jason made sure that if Chloe was liked by two or more guys that she picked the one most right for her that she felt most attracted to. If she liked two guys then Jason would help her clue the one she liked most in on her feelings. He was a great brother. He always gave her guy advice. He told me right before he left that if I needed any guy help that Chloe couldn't help me with then I could call him." Marissa tried to catch her breath as what she said sunk in for Tristan. She continued. "Chloe always turned to Jason for advice. As long as he was home, then she would casually date. But once he left she didn't date as much. Not like she dated a lot. She just wasn't as committed. And she wasn't getting into a serious relationship as much. Actually, she mostly dated guys she was better as friends. So when they ended it they would be friends. After while, most of her good friends were guys. Then six months ago, she just stopped dating altogether."

"I have never heard someone so small say so much." Tristan ducked as a pillow flew at his head. "Hey, let's not start that again. So, was she ever in a real serious relationship?" He took Marissa's shaking head as a no. "Why not?"

"She couldn't get that serious with a guy. Luckily with Jason's help she never was with a guy that didn't understand her motives of ending their relationship. That is fine though. She never dated any guys that I felt she could really connect to and get serious with. All have been too immature and better as a good friend. I have been waiting for the day she meets a guy on her own that I can approve of." Tristan chuckled. "What?!" Marissa demanded. Then there was a sound behind them coming from the kitchen.

"He was laughing at the idea of you being the one that has to approve of who I date. I find it completely ridiculous." Chloe walked into the room and stood in front of them. "Now since I am the one towering above you all, thus making me the one in control…hey, that has a good ring…" Chloe started to stare into space.

Tristan glanced at Marissa. She just shrugged. Tristan tapped Chloe on her knee with his crutch. "Do you need me to call the men with the pretty white jackets to take you the building with the white padded walls? I hear it can be quite lovely." Marissa giggled. Chloe glared at them both. 

"You guys are hilarious. You should become comedians. That could be a good day job for you two. Not!" She turned around and walked over to the lazy-boy. Before Tristan could blink an eye, she had two pillows in her hands and had hit both persons on the couch over the head with one. "So that is what you get!" To get back at her, Tristan showed her that he could just as fast.

Tristan glanced at Marissa and she blinked her eyes in response. As soon as Marissa had jumped off the couch, Tristan had grabbed Chloe by the wrists and was tickling her as she fell onto the couch. She struggled to get away but Tristan was just too strong. She tried to plead. "Let me go…please…*giggle*…this…isn't…fair…"

Tristan stopped and let her catch her breath. "And hitting me on the head…" Marissa fake coughed. "Ok, and hitting us on the head like that is fair?" Tristan shook his head. "You disappoint me."

Chloe gaped at him. "I am a disappointment? What did I do wrong? I feel like I haven't done my full part in becoming a real person. Is that a line from Pinocchio? It is like his line of wanting to be a real boy. I wonder if people called him a disappointment as well. What do you think? Hmm?!" Chloe shook her head.

Tristan laughed and was about to reply when Mrs. Connelly called them to dinner. Tristan smirked. "Save by the bell. Well, actually saved by the call of dinner." Marissa giggled as they all went into the kitchen.

Once dinner was over, Tristan called Jeffrey so he could go home. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Connelly. It was a pleasure."

"Really, the pleasure was all ours. You must stay for dinner again. When do you think you will be free again?" Mrs. Connelly asked.

"Anytime I am welcome, then I am free. My parents are usually never home for dinner. I most likely eat in my room while listening to music and doing my homework. It has been a long time since I have sat a dinner table where there was other people eating." Tristan smiled weakly.

"Then why don't you stay for dinner every night?" Mr. Connelly asked.

"I think I might if you will allow me to." Tristan took their nods as a yes. He couldn't help but chuckle at Marissa's wildly nodding head. "I think I am well liked by one of your daughters." 

Under Marissa's breath she said, "By both actually." Chloe glared at Marissa. She was the only that had heard luckily. Or so she thought. There was a honk outside.

"That is my ride. I will see you tomorrow at school Chloe. And I will see you again tomorrow for dinner." Tristan said the last line facing the Connelly's. They laughed. He opened the door and stepped outside. "I want you to behave Marissa." Marissa giggled as the door closed.

Chloe glared at Marissa. "You are so lucky we don't have rooms next to each other."

Marissa smirked. "You just can't admit you like the guy. Chloe and Tristan sitting in a tree…" She was interrupted as Chloe charged at her. 

"I guess the chase is on again." Mr. Connelly stated. He and his wife laughed as they went up to their room to get away from their crazy daughters.

~~~Luke's~~~

Rory and Lorelai walked into the diner. Luke came up to them before they had a chance to sit down. "Drink you coffee fast because we are closing in 15 minutes."

"What the rush?" Lorelai asked confused. 

"We are going to our last prospect for a new apartment. There is not enough room up there. So we have been looking for a new place every night right after closing early. It is either get a new apartment or buy the one above the diner so we can expand. I prefer a new apartment but I am desperate enough to try anything." Luke shoved two mugs into their hands and filled them to the brim. He then hurried to the back and finished cleaning the diner. Lorelai and Rory stared in awe. They couldn't believe that Luke was actually serious about moving.

"Is that you Luke? The Luke I know never wanted to move." Lorelai was already done with the coffee and was watching Luke carefully.

"If you had been up there recently then you would agree with me. Liz sent all of Jess's stuff and it just arrived the other day. Now it looks like a hurricane had hit the apartment. We just need more space." Just then, Jess came down stairs.

"It is not my fault that I had more room for all my stuff before I got sent here." He immediately grabbed a rag and wiped off the counter. "Can we just get this over with? I still have an English report to write."

Luke sighed and turned to Rory. "Are you done?" Rory nodded and handed him the mug. "Good. Now be ever so kind and let us get this over with." Rory and Lorelai walked out the door and Luke followed them. Jess grabbed his jacket and stalked out the door. Luke locked the door and went off in the direction that Jess went.

Lorelai sighed and watched their retreating outlines. "Guess we have to entertain ourselves tonight. So, another night of ice cream and Willa Wonka?"

Rory grinned. "Why not. There is nothing better to do. And then I can work on my homework more." Lorelai groaned. "It won't be that bad. I promise. I will still sing all the songs with you." Lorelai perked up. "I knew you would accept that."

Lorelai linked arms with Rory and then they walked back to their home.

~~~Author's Note~~~

I just got a little something to say. Sorry!!! I am sorry that it took so long to get this out. School has been hectic and when you add a newborn to that (my little half sister) then you got one busy teen. I am going to be making the rest of the chapters this length or so. I don't have the time to get out a long chapter in a short time. Please just be happy with what I get out. Please, READ AND REVIEW!!! You will be my best friend. Don't hurt me! *cowers in a corner* Hey…any idea of what I should use for thoughts? All the ones I have used so far haven't worked at all. Italics and bold just don't show up. Email me any ideas you have. Thanks. Oh, and sorry if the French is bad. I take German so I had to use an online dictionary. And if any of the characters seem to be acting out of character, then that is because that is how I want them to act. So there!!! I got my reasons so don't give me no lip…lol…sorry…I need mental help…so sue me…no…don't…I have no money…please forgive any mistakes I make and don't send flames if you don't agree with how I write the characters…I am doing the best I can and 'tweaking' here and there to help accommodate my plot…ok…enough of the same blabbering…I will stop…for now…


	3. School Work and Realizations

Trapped

By: Meagan

Email: crazy_sparkleness@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah…you know the drill…read the one from part 1

Pairing: R/J/T/C and L/L

Summary: Read the one from part 1

Note: This is getting old…_italics_ is for thinking…read and review…now I will address some things brought to my attention…first, my characters aren't exactly acting the same as they do on the show (ex. Paris and her thoughts)…I got one thing to say and I already said that at the end of the last chapter…that is either the way I perceive their true nature or that is just how I want them to act…so there…two, I have gotten mixed responses on what the end pairing should be…I have heard for both R/T with J/C and also R/J with T/C…so I was wondering what everyone else thinks…and if the idea of doing two endings will work with you all and appease everyone…I like everyone to be happy…plus…I think I could do both endings well…it sounds like fun to me…tell me if you like the idea or not…oh…and sorry if you felt that I spent too much time with Chloe in the last chapter…just needed to build up character development…plus…both guys will be focusing on Chloe so I can't just forget about her completely…

~~~Luke's~~~

It was the next morning. Rory trudged into the diner with hopes that the Magic Elixir of Life (a.k.a. coffee) would help her wake up. She sat down on a stool at the counter and placed her head on the counter. Soon she heard and felt a mug being placed in front of her. Then she heard and smelled coffee being poured into the mug. She lifted her head up and smiled at Luke. "You are a god."

"Did you stay up late doing homework again? I wouldn't be surprised if you mother forced you to keep her company when you really needed to be doing something productive. That is so like her." Luke continued to serve customers at the counter.

_That is just like Luke to turn a question about me into a full on talk about my mom and her habits of needing entertainment. He likes her and he just won't admit it. I wonder if he ever will…_ "No, I finished that early for once. I just didn't sleep well. I had a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" He started to wipe the counter with a rag to clean a coffee spill.

"Oh, some guy that used to go to Chilton came back yesterday. I never thought I would see the day of his return. It just caught me by surprise."  _And it was a good surprise at that. No, Rory, you did not just think that. Why, yes you did so deal with it. I can't believe I actually like the fact that Tristan is back. What is the world coming to?_

"And who would that be?"

"Tristan DuGrey. Apparently he got injured during training one day and they had to send him home. Now he is in a leg cast and using crutches. Chloe has almost the same schedule as him and has to help him get around. They seem to be cool with the whole idea. They actually have civil conversations. I didn't think that was possible for Tristan." Rory heard the door open and turned to see Chloe enter and sit down at a table by the window. 

Luke walked over and poured some coffee into a mug for Chloe. Before she could ask for creamer, Jess was already there with the creamer container. She smiled and Luke went behind the counter with a surprised look on his face. He shook his head and turned his attention back to his conversation with Rory. "You mean that Evil One is back? You sure he didn't fake the injury just to be able to come back to his posh life. The way you described him I would imagine that was what really happened."

Rory shook her head. "I actually believe that he was telling the truth. He seemed changed. I think Military school might have done him some good. He hasn't even called me Mary. That is a definite improvement." Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Jess.

"Your presence has been requested by the Great Chloe." He smirked. "She made me say that. It wasn't my idea."

Rory giggled. "I will be right there." Jess walked back to the table and sat down. "So Luke, why don't you have him working?"

"He has been working so hard on his room and homework that I decided to give him a break for awhile."

"Really, what do you mean by 'working on his room'? Did you already find a new place? And if you did you just found it last night so how could he work hard on it?"

"We are expanding the apartment above here. He was working late last night on it and work up early to get something finished. Plus, with all the homework he has since he is actually going to school everyday I figured that to have him work here would be suicide for him." Luke saw something move just behind Rory. It was Chloe trying to get his attention. She raised a napkin that read 'We need to talk to Rory!' He turned back to Rory. "Your adoring fans await your arrival."

Rory turned around to see Chloe still holding up the napkin. She flipped it over. Now it read 'Right now, please!' Rory chuckled. "Guess I will talk to you later, Luke." She jumped off her stool and sat down next to Chloe at the table. "So, what do you need to talk to me about?"

Chloe cleared her throat. "We need your help."

Rory scrunched her eyebrows. "With what?"

"Getting Uncle Luke and your mother together." Jess said.

"You are actually planning on trying to get them together? What made you decide to tackle such a task?"

"Chloe's idea. Sounded like fun."

Chloe smiled. "Great way of informing her. You need an expanded vocabulary." She turned to face Rory. "They obviously like each other a lot just and either try to deny it or are clueless about their true feelings. So, I decided that something had to be done. And, I thought our job would be easier if we had your help."

"Ah, and what kind of plan do you have?"

Chloe looked at her mug sheepishly. "We kind of don't have one yet. We were planning to meet after school today at 5 but since I have so much homework and Tristan stays for dinner we had to reschedule. Then Jess had to bright idea of having you there for our first planning session. So, when would be good for you?"

Even though on the outside Rory didn't look shocked, she was at the thought of Tristan eating dinner at Chloe's. But she decided not to mention it. "I guess anytime is fine by me. I have no definite plans and since you have more homework than I do, anything that is good for you is good for me."

Chloe smiled. "Great. Well, I got to get going. See you at school Rory. See you whenever Jess." She got up and put some money on the table. She then left the dinner and headed in the direction of her house.

Rory turned to Jess. "I got to go as well. My bus will be by soon. See you whenever she plans for our little planning session. Bye." She smiled and went to the counter to give Luke some money for the coffee. He told her it was on the house. Then she left.

Jess walked stood up and was heading to the stairs when Luke addressed him. "So, what was that all about?"

"Nothing." Jess smirked to himself and continued up the steps so he could work some more on his room. _He can't know about our little plan until it is fully underway and by then he will be too happy that something finally happened to be mad at us. Now, time to get cracking at the room. The sooner I get my own the room, the better!_

Luke watched the retreating form of his nephew. _The day he elaborates his answers to my questions is the day the world stops turning…_

~~~Bus~~~

Rory stared out the window on her way to Chilton. She did get offered a ride to school from Chloe but that would mean also having to come home in the same car as Tristan. She didn't know if she was ready for that yet. She still had to get over the initial shock of him returning. 

Wow! I never knew how much things could change in just a few days. I basically broke up with my boyfriend, Tristan is back, and I am helping Jess and Chloe get my mom and Luke together…****

_I wonder what Dean is going to say when we meet again this Sunday. As much as I would love to hear him say that he is sorry and that he overreacted and that it will never happen again, I doubt that will be the outcome. I expect he will say that he still feels the same way but will try to say anything to get me to stay. I am starting to have doubts about whether or not I really do love him. I think I just said that because I didn't want to lose him again. Oh well, I will be better off without him._

Just then she realized that her bracelet was missing. She searched all around her but gave up when she saw that it wasn't there. She leaned back in her seat and sighed. _I guess that this is a sign. I lose my bracelet and I get in a major, relationship breaking fight. I guess that Dean and I were not meant to be together forever. But I wonder where it is…_****

She looked at the window and saw a mileage sign for Hartford pass by. _I cannot believe that Tristan is back. I still remember the day of the play when he told me he was going away._Her eyes glazed over as the memory of that day flashed through her mind. She shook her head in attempts to make it disappear so she could think some more. _He does seem like he has changed, but is it for the better? Maybe I should ask Chloe what he is like now. That's right, he is staying for dinner at her house tonight. Wait, she said he 'stays for dinner' and not he is staying for dinner. That means this is going to happen more often. Possibly every night. But that doesn't make any sense. Why would Tristan want to eat dinner here in Stars Hollow when he has his own home and family in Hartford? This is hurting my head. I need to stop thinking about him._****

Rory opened her book and tried to read. She couldn't concentrate. _Grr! This is getting frustrating. Fine, stupid mind, I will think about the other thing that has taken place. And that would be me joining Jess and Chloe's little planning committee. I wonder what plan we will put into action in the end. Wait, why does Chloe want to get my mom and Luke together? She just moved here. If she was able to see that they really like each other when she just got here, wow! That would make Mom and Luke really pathetic. Maybe they do need help…_****

Rory noticed a landmark outside and realized she was ten minutes away from school. _Great, another day of tests, homework, and Chiltonites. I can't wait for summer vacation. Oh darn, that's right. I take summer school. Well, at least it isn't as long as a regular school day._****

Rory spent the rest of the way to school thinking about her summer classes and finals. As soon as the bus stopped, she grabbed her bag and got off. She walked to her locker and tried to open it. She banged it but nothing happened. Then she turned as she heard familiar voices coming her way. It was Chloe and Tristan. She twirled around and tried to open her locker again. After a couple tugs and bangs, she finally got it open. She heard laughing next to her. She knew without looking that it was Tristan laughing and the other voice was Chloe giggling.

"What is so funny, huh?" Rory glared at both of them.

"Nothing. Just the fact that you still have problems with your locker. I guess they just don't like you. Whatever did you do to make them this mad at you?" Chloe chuckled at Tristan's response. 

"Whatever. At least I can sooner or later get it open without help." And with that, she turned on her heel and left them alone opening their own lockers.

Chloe finished putting Tristan's books in his bag when she decided to talk. "What was that all about?"

Tristan shrugged. "Last year she could rarely get her locker open without my help. I made fun of her about it. I guess she still remembers." He shrugged and headed off to their first class. Chloe grinned and followed.

Rory walked into the classroom and went toward her seat. As she sat down, she saw a book on Paris's desk. "What is that for, Paris?"

"Psychology. We are observing behaviors and coming up with theories for why people act the way they do. We are now doing it with people we know. It isn't fun. Every time I see someone I try to come up with the reason they are the way they are. I try to think about something else but as soon as I think psychology then theories pop in my head." _And that was why yesterday I couldn't stop do that. Stupid test. That was all I could think about yesterday. I try to focus on working on the Franklin and poof, more theories in my head. You would think that I was in a science class with all the 'theories/hypothesis' that go through my head when I see someone._ She groaned inwardly.

"Interesting. I was going to take that class but I decided against it. Is it educational and worth taking?" Rory asked.

"It's okay. Nothing to get excited about. It does look good on your transcript but I wouldn't go out of my way just to take it." She turned to the book and opened it to the page she had marked.

"Oh. Well, thanks." Rory flipped through her binder in search of her notes. That was when Mike came in. He was her partner. They couldn't do the weekend visit so on Saturday Rory was going to visit Mike and on Sunday Mike was going to visit Rory. Mike had only one weekend free and that was the one coming up.

"Hey, Rory. We still on to meet at the Library during lunch to work on the project?"

Rory nodded. Mike smiled and went to her seat. _I am lucky to have gotten one of the few guys that isn't a complete snobs._

Tristan and Chloe entered the classroom only a minute before the bell rang. They were just getting situated when Mrs. Hamilton entered. "Good day class. I am in a good mood today so I will only lecture half of the class time and the rest will be for you to work on your projects." Then she launched into her lecture. Rory wrote down almost every word that Mrs. Hamilton said. By time the lecture was over, her hand was cramping. As Mike came over, she stretched her hand in hopes that it would stop throbbing.

Mike chuckled when he saw her. "Hand cramp? I got one too. Sometimes she can talk so fast that it takes super fast writing to keep up. One of these days I want to get one of those computer programs that record speeches and write them out as a document. Either that or get a recorder."

Rory smiled and nodded. "So, where should we begin?"

"The interview part. That is the easiest to do. Should we copy the questions to our own paper or write on the one given to us?" Mike asked.

"Um, I think we can write on the one she gave us. It might be easier that way." Rory took at her packet. "Ok, question number one…"

~~~Library~~~

Lunch was coming to an end. Mike and Rory were almost done with the interview. They had planned on working on it the next day at lunch. As they were packing up, Mike decided to ask Rory a question.

"So, what do you feel about Tristan being back?"

"Um, I don't really know. I guess I kind of missed him." Rory slung her backpack onto her shoulder and head towards the door.

Mike hurried to catch up with her. "He liked you. He liked you a lot. I don't know if he still does but I wouldn't be surprised if he did."

Rory looked at him, in shock. Just then, the bell rang. _Saved by the bell…_ "I need to get to class. See you tomorrow." She practically ran to her next class. The day seemed to drag by until it was finally time to go.

As she walked to the bus stop she saw Chloe's car drive her way. She sat down and did her best to look occupied by her book. She looked in the car as it drove by. Chloe was smiling and saying something while Tristan was laughing. She felt something inside of her but she didn't know what it was.

~~~Stars Hollow~~~

Rory stepped off the bus to find that last person she expected to see sitting on the bench at the bus stop. _What in the world is Dean doing here?!_

Dean stood up and walked over to a stunned Rory. "I just wanted to tell you that my family and I are going on a camping trip this weekend. I won't get back until Monday morning. I know you wanted to meet again on Sunday but since I won't be here, I figured that you would want to reschedule our meeting."

Rory shifted her weight from her left foot to her right foot and looked Dean in the eye. "Fine. We will meet Monday night. Meet me at the gazebo at 9 p.m. or else." She turned in the direction of Luke's and walked away. 

~~~Luke's~~~

Rory opened the door to the diner to see her mother already there. She stopped for a moment before realizing she was still in the doorway. She walked over to the stool next to her mother's and sat down. Lorelai turned and faced her daughter.

"Oh, hey you. Want some coffee? I think I finally figured a sure fire way to get coffee from Luke. Wanna see?" Lorelai smiled like a child in a candy store.

"Coffee, yes, but no thanks on the way you got it. I don't really want to know."

Luke poured some coffee into a mug for Rory and placed it in front of her. "Thanks for not asking what it was. You don't want to know. I really didn't want to know."

Just then Jess came down the stairs. Luke turned his head in the direction of the dark haired boy. "Did you finally decide to take a break?"

Jess just nodded and went in the back to get something to eat. He came out with some fries and a coke. He went and sat down at the table he and Chloe had sat at early that day. Rory looked at her mom expectantly. Lorelai nodded. Rory got up and sat down across from Jess. He didn't look up but he did know she was there.

"So, got any plans for our little planning committee to consider?"

Jess raised one eye brow. "Not really. Chloe said she would think of some but if that didn't work she would ask Tristan for ideas."

Rory's eyes grew big at the mention of Tristan. "Why would she need to ask him? Don't tell me he is going to be brought into this little band of matchmakers."

Jess smirked at the way she was reacting to the thought of that. "No, Chloe is just going to ask him if he knows of any good ideas for bring two people together that isn't too obvious. I wouldn't worry about him joining us. Unless, of course, there is no way to plan a time to meet without him there and then he might just get himself dragged into this mess."

"Why would that happen? I mean, why would we not be able to plan a time without him there? Does that mean he is going to be with Chloe all the time?" Rory noticed a little flinch from Jess when she asked her last question. She decided to think about it at a later time.

"You should already know about all those projects they got to do. And if they aren't partner projects, they are still doing them together to make it easier. He comes home with her everyday and stays until after dinner. Apparently, he doesn't like eating at home by himself and likes the idea of eating with real people. Chloe told me that his butler has been told to pick him up at 9 p.m. everyday." 

Rory noticed that there was something trying to come into Jess's voice as he said that but he was good at suppressing it. She realized that it sounded a lot like jealousy. She shook her head and decided that thinking about it at home was a good idea. "And then they have the weekend visits and even more homework that they will rarely get a time to do something that isn't for Chilton. Maybe one of these days after school we can all get together, bring our homework, and also work on our little plan. I have a feeling that homework will have to be involved to get all we have done and that Tristan will most likely get involved. Not with the actually carrying out of the plan but in the planning process itself. Let's just hope he has some good ideas."

"Yeah. That would be nice. I am too busy working on my room and homework to think about it." Jess shoveled more food into his mouth and took a drink.

Rory grinned. "A little hungry today, aren't we?" She giggled. "I guess that building your own room takes a lot out of you. You know, I never asked you or Chloe how that tour was on Sunday. So, how did it go? I hope you didn't get lost. That would be sad. Did you show her all the best spots in town? If you want me to name them I can use all the fingers on just one of my hands." Rory giggled and Jess smiled.

"I tried my best. She was mostly eager to get some of the best coffee in town. So I started far away from here and ended the tour here. Did you know that she lives on cinnamon? I would not want to be the one who refuses to give her cinnamon creamer for her coffee. That would be suicide." He turned his focus back to his food.

_Grr! Every time he realizes that he is actually in a real conversation he tries to look interested in something else. Ok, I don't need to think about this right now. Ask him about…what should we talk about now? Argh, I have a brain freeze. And I didn't even have any ice cream. I think I might be getting a headache._ Rory sighed. Lorelai then came up the table.

"Sad to say, but we need to get going home." Rory nodded and she stood up.

"See you later, Jess." He just nodded and didn't turn to face her. She sighed. She figured that he was thinking and didn't want to be disturbed. She followed her mom out of the diner in silence and then home.

~~~Gilmore Residence~~~

Lorelai shoved open the door and dropped her purse on the floor. She went into the living room and flopped down on the couch. Rory put her backpack in her room and went into the living room as well. She lifted her mom's feet, sat down, and placed the feet on her lap. "So, why home so early mom?"

Lorelai cringed. "Bad day. I just had to get out of there. There were pipe leaks and Michel was being impossible again. There was another fire in the kitchen and then some people got in a fight…" Lorelai sighed.

"Oh, I am so sorry mom. I think I saw some ice cream still in the freezer. I will get it if you pick a movie to watch. I am almost done with my homework so that won't take me too long to do." Rory laughed at the way her mom's eyes light up. She got up and went into the kitchen. She came back with the ice cream containers and two spoons. She placed them on the coffee table and went to get her backpack. When she came back, the movie was already started on the previews and Lorelai had a container in her possession. Rory couldn't resist the urge to giggle.

Lorelai glared at her before turning back to the previews. "Shh! This is one of the best parts."

"Mom, they are like the commercials of the big screen. How can you like them?"

"Don't ask me. I think it was all the ice cream I ate while watching them." Rory just shook her head and started on her homework.

After 30 minutes, Rory was finished with all her work. Today was one of the easiest days at Chilton, with many classes with either no homework (a miracle) or a work day (another miracle). Before Rory could focus her attention on the movie, her thoughts wandered to those she had stopped from thinking earlier in the day. She sighed at just the thought of all the thoughts going through her head. _I am glad I took that Advil. I think I might get a headache again otherwise._

_Ok, where should I start? Hm…let me think back to me conversation at the diner. What happened first? Oh, I remember! Jess flinched when I asked if Tristan would be spending all his time with Chloe. I guess Jess really does like her. I mean, she is nice and all. I was attracted to Dean when I first saw him and he turned out all right for a while. I bet that really was jealousy trying to edge its way into Jess's voice._

Rory sighed at looked over at her mom. She was staring intently at the screen. Rory felt a smile spread across her face. _What else should I think about? I know. Tristan and him spending so much time with Chloe. Why did I feel all funny when I saw them in her car today?_ Just then a realization come to her. _No way was I jealous. That was definitely not it. Ok, time for a new subject. My project. That is a safe topic. Mike. That is also a safe topic. Wait, no, he was talking about Tristan liking me. So Mike is not a safe topic to think about. Fine, I will think about Dean. I can't believe he didn't know about a family camping trip. I have a bad feeling that he will say he still doesn't trust me. I wonder what he will say if he finds out Tristan is back. Wait, have I thought these thoughts before? I am confusing myself. I need to stop thinking._ She tried to focus on the plot of the movie but all her thoughts keep coming back to haunt her. She growled and turned to her mother. 

"Mom, I need to call Lane. Then I am going to bed. Need my strength for school. See you in the morning." Lorelai just grunted. Rory smiled. 

She found the phone on the base for once. She dialed Lane's number in hope that she could actually talk to her friend for once. Mrs. Kim picked up, of course.

"Kim's Antiques."

"Hello Mrs. Kim. I was wondering if I could talk to Lane for five minutes."

"Sure. You may talk to her. Just not too long." Rory could hear a shout for Lane in the background followed by heavy footsteps. 

"Hey." Lane sounded breathless.

"Hey right back at you. I can't believe your mom is actually letting you talk on the phone. What possessed her to let you talk for an uncounted amount of time, let alone talk at all?" Rory was stunned.

"I have no idea but I am not going to question it. So, what did you want to talk about? I heard about you practically breaking up with Dean."

Rory sighed. "You heard about that? Great. Just what I need, for it to be all over town and have them trying to comfort me again."

Lane laughed. "It isn't all over town. Dean told me but made me promise not to tell anyone since you aren't officially broken up. I think he is trying to think of a plan to be able to stay away from Luke's before he let's the public know."

"Oh, great. Well, I did have some news for you. Ok, starting with the local. Have you heard about the new family?" She took the 'mmm-hmm' as a yes. "Well, the daughter that is our age goes to Chilton. I know, small world. Which brings me to the not so local news. Tristan is back from Military school."

"Wow! And what does that have to do with Chloe?"

"They have practically the same schedule. She helps him get around school, he helps her find her way, and they help each other catch up on homework."

"Why does he need help around school?"

Rory gasped. She forgot to mention his injury. "Oh, well, he got injured during training and has a leg cast. He has to use crutches."

"Oh. Exciting! Wait, scratch that. It is not exciting. I bet you were wishing that he would never come back." Lane giggled. 

"I know we didn't really get along but I didn't hate him. Oh well, I think that is all my news. I need to get to bed. My head is full of thoughts and I am getting a headache. I think sleep might help."

Lane chuckled. "Ok, talk to you later."

"Bye." Rory hung up the phone and went to her room and change. She lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. _So, what do I think about all this that is happening? I don't know if I am happy that Tristan is back or not. And why do I feel jealousy about Chloe spending so much time with Tristan? I don't even like him. Grr! Emotions are evil. Oh well, time for sleep. Maybe my dreams will hold all the answers to my questions. Yeah right. Like that would ever happen…_

~~~Author's Note~~~

It is me again. Ok, I got some more requests to make of you. Well, more like questions. You see that I don't need ideas for thoughts anymore. But now I need ideas for a plan for the 'planning committee' to use to get Lorelai and Luke together. I can't think of any original ones. I hope you liked the fact that I went with Rory this time. Ok, I still have the question of the ending. I am seriously thinking of doing two endings. How does that sound? Um…I thought I had another question but now I forgot. Oh well. So, how did you like how I handled the reason for Paris's thoughts? That was the best I could do so don't get mad. I know it seems my story can take any final pairing, but that is the way I like it. I did have one final pairing in mind but now I don't know which to do. But two endings would totally ruin my idea of a sequel. Oh well, I need more time to work on my other stories (they are originals of mine, not fan fics). Ah! I remember what I wanted to say. Hope you didn't mind this being so short. I kinda hurried it so I could post it. So don't worry if it takes me awhile to get another part done. I need to take a break and let my mind rest from all this Gilmore Girl story thinking. So if you see another story pop up, don't worry about it taking up all my time. School already does that all by itself. Plus with track I got little time for personal time. Ok, me babbling now. Well, it is 1:12 in the morning so that could explain it. Adios for now. Wait, I don't take that language…Auf Wiedersehen…Tschüss…*giggles* sorry about the long note…I will try to keep it shorter next time…


	4. More Complications

Trapped

By: Meagan

Email: crazy_sparkleness@yahoo.com

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: This is getting old fast…read the one from part 1…

Pairing: R/C/J/T…two endings actually…one for R/J with T/C and another for R/T and J/C…meaning one Trory and one Literati (the new word for Rory and Jess fics)…plus a little Luke and Lorelai…

Summary: read from part 1…I know that I am writing from such a far back episode when the season has already ended…but the whole rest of the season doesn't work into my plot so deal with it *sticks out tongue*…just imagine that it is the middle of February again…

Note: La tee da…_italics_ means thoughts…you already knew that…*falls down on ground in a begging position*…please forgive me for neglecting my writing responsibilities…I am SO sorry…it was just that school is so evil and then there were finals and life was all…well, life was just life…personal stuff and friend stuff…wow…I am a junior now…ok…I will try so hard to get this story far along…I start working next week and when I am not working I will be visiting family or traveling…I got to get back in the swing of things with this story…my other stories are nothing like this…and yes…I have at least started the others….so I will be trying to work on those too…just they have a whole different mood to them…ok…time to be happy and funny…what fun what fun…*smiles*…ok…I just reread the first three parts so let me think a little and get my thoughts collected…where to take this…*thinks hard and then starts to type very fast*…aha…got it…

~~~Gilmore House~~~

Rory heard her alarm like it was far away. She groaned and turned to face the clock. When she saw that it was indeed time to get up she groaned again. _Why does time have to go so fast when you are sleeping? Darn. Now I have to face the day and my mind full of traitorous thoughts._

She trudged out of her bed and changed into her clothes. She could barely see out of her eyes as she opened her door to enter the kitchen. Lorelai was already there making coffee and a Pop Tart was on the table waiting for Rory. Rory stumbled to the chair to sit down and started to munch on her breakfast. Lorelai raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

The house was silent expect for the slow brewing of coffee and the eating of Pop Tarts. Once the coffee was done, Lorelai pulled out two mugs and filled them to the brim. Then she handed one to Rory who took it with a nod of thanks. Lorelai sighed. _So now she is silent. What gives? I haven't done anything to make her mad so that can't be it. I don't think I've ever seen her think so much. This is not a good sign. Time to take drastic action. Ok, time to ask what is going on._

Lorelai then cleared her throat. "Ahem. A certain mother is wondering what a certain daughter of hers is thinking oh so much about. Would said daughter care to help rid said mother of wonderment?" 

Rory looked up and tried not to laugh. "Ok mom. I am definitely ready to talk. You don't have to go and try to act like you are in some college class talking about socialism or what not. You could have just asked what I was thinking about. That would have been much easier."

Lorelai glared at her teen daughter. "Fine. I will try again. What's happening my homey? Was that better?"

Rory started laughing and almost fell out of her chair. "Not that way either. Oh well. You want to know what I have been thinking about for the past day?" Lorelai just nodded her head in excitement and sat down next to Rory. "Ok, first let me tell you what Dean told me yesterday…"

Lorelai interrupted her. "You talked to him?!"

Rory shook her head. "Let me finish. He said that his family is going on a camping trip this weekend so our little meeting has to be moved to Monday. So I am not quite happy with him about that. I know his parents wouldn't have sprung it on him this close to the actual date. Therefore there had to be some reason why he didn't tell me sooner." Lorelai tried to interrupt but Rory held up her hand. "Let me finish. I got a theory. He was so shocked on Sunday that he just sort of forgot. It wasn't until he got home that he remembered. Why he waited for yesterday I don't know but I don't care. I just know that I have to wait one more to day to hear his excuses and that he has one more day to think of said excuses. Ok, now you may speak."

"Yes your royal Highness. Right, serious face. Got it. I think your theory is most likely correct. He was so shocked that you were actually going to break up with him that his brain stopped working." Rory snorted. "What? Oh, you were thinking that his brain wasn't really working in the first place. With the way he is acting these days I wouldn't be surprised. Now, next on you little list of thoughts."

Rory paused. "The rest is all related. Just a jumble of thoughts about Jess, Chloe, and Tristan. I don't know where to start."

"Start with Chloe. I want to know what you have to say about her. And then just go from there." Lorelai was smiling like a kid that just got the proverbial cookie without being caught.

Rory chuckled. "Ok, but there isn't much that centers just around her. Well, none to be exact. So then I will start with her and Jess." _I just can't mention the whole planning committee part._ Rory smiled at that but continued on. "When I was talking to Jess yesterday we got to talking about getting together with Chloe. But we thought that maybe it would be nice if Tristan wasn't around. Not to be rude but I don't think he would like be drug around with his leg hurt and all. Well, Jess said that  trying to plan time with Chloe without Tristan would be hard. I asked why and asked if that meant they would be together all the time. I swear that I saw him flinch at that. Then when he was talking about their schedule I could almost hear the jealousy trying to worm its way into his voice."

Lorelai's eyes were huge. "But that could only mean that he really does like her. I knew it. Ha! Of course I am right. I am always right. But seriously, you really think that he is jealous of Tristan?" Rory just nodded her head. "Interesting. So the silent and sullen Jess Mariano has a heart after all." Rory giggled. "What?  Ok, so I knew that he had one all along. Just didn't know he could use it to like someone." _That is a lie. I know he is using it to like you. But maybe now with Chloe he can move on. Wait, do I want him to move on? Yes…no…I don't know._ "So, other than him being jealous what else is there to say?"

"Not much about Jess. He is still quick to end a conversation. He doesn't like to talk that much. At least not to me. But there is more."

Lorelai's eyes grew big again. "More? Even more than that? Well then speak up! I am dying to hear it."

Rory stifled a giggle. "Ok, here is goes. And this might come to a shock to you, at least the last part. See, I think Tristan likes Chloe as well. They are always laughing every time I see them. And I wouldn't be surprised if she likes him too. He has changed since Military School and she is getting to know the new him. So there the thing is. Two guys like Chloe and I wouldn't be surprised if she liked them back."

Lorelai looked confused. "Ok, now where is the shocker?"

"I was just getting to that." Rory took a deep breath. "Now don't stop me until I say I am done. Yesterday I saw Chloe and Tristan leaving school in Chloe's car. As I saw them pass I felt something weird. I didn't know what it was but now I have a good idea. Before I saw them I got told something odd from Mike, my partner, while we were leaving the library. Apparently Tristan liked me a lot before he left and there is a chance he still does. So that brings me to my musings. I have this sinking feeling that I really did miss him and that I am glad that he is back. That would mean that the feeling I felt yesterday was that of jealousy. Which would mean that I like Tristan as well." Rory let her head fall into her hands. "How did life get so complicated?"

Lorelai sighed. "I am sorry but that is just the way life is. Wow! That was a mouth full. So, do you really think you like Tristan?" Rory only nodded. "Ok, then there is a problem. Because right before you made that startling confession you said that Tristan likes Chloe. I know that Jess likes her too but just because you like Tristan doesn't mean that she has to choose Jess. Now here comes the hard part. I know I really shouldn't ask this because it can only complicate things even more but this has to be asked. Do you like Jess? And not as just a friend. As in there is a possibility for something more."

Rory's head shot up and Lorelai heard her sharp intake of breath. "Why would you ask that?" Then she banged her head on the table once more. "Great, so now I am going to find that I have feelings for Jess. Oh, not that they are going to appear from nowhere because you said so." Rory made the last statement in response to her mother's expression. Rory sighed. "Wonderful, I like the two guys that like Chloe who she most likely likes back. And I have no idea if either of them like me as well and if they do if it is the same, less, or more than they like Chloe. My life sucks."

"That is not true. Let this just run its course and see where it takes you. You will know what is meant to be when the time comes. Now get your butt out the door. School won't wait for you. I know that you would hope so but it doesn't." Lorelai smiled and pushed herself out of her chair.

"Thanks mom. I needed to talk to you but since you were watching that movie last night I didn't get a chance. Oh well, now Chilton will seem more like Hell than ever. I will be home as soon as I can. Don't fraternize too much with Luke before I get there." Rory giggled at Lorelai's shocked look at her last line. Rory just grabbed her bag from her room and ran out the door. "See you when I get home!"

Lorelai yelled out to her daughter. "I do not fraternize with Luke!" But Rory was already past the driveway and on her way to school.

~~~Chilton~~~

Chloe sat down in her seat fifteen minutes before the bell. Tristan had insisted on coming early so he could talk to his friends. Chloe sighed and turned her attention to her homework. Before she had to chance to get her pencil out Mike ran into the classroom. She raised her eyebrow. 

Mike tried to catch his breath. "Ok, have you seen Rory today?"

"Not yet. She shouldn't be here for another ten minutes or so. Why do you ask?"

"Because my parents just told me that we are moving this weekend and I am already transferred to my new school. I need to tell Rory that she is going to have a new partner. Some new guy just got accepted and he is basically taking my spot in school. He is even going to have to exact same schedule as me. I don't know who he is but I thought I would give Rory the heads up. Could you tell her news?" Mike looked at his watch apprehensively. 

"Sure. I don't see why not. I wonder who the new student could be. Wait, not like I would know this person. I just moved here." Chloe laughed.

Mike grinned. "I wouldn't be surprised if no one here knows him. If you know who he is then I would eat my shoes." Chloe started to laugh and so did Mike. "Ok, I wouldn't go that far but since there is no chance that you would know him then I think my shoes are pretty safe." 

Just then Tristan and Paris came in and both looked at each other with confused looks. Tristan decided to speak up. "Ahem, is there something you two would like to tell us?"

Chloe just smiled big. "Oh nothing. Just that Mike here might have to eat his shoes." When Tristan raised his eyebrows Chloe decided to elaborate. "Mike is moving and some new guy is basically taking his place. He said that if I knew the new guy then he would eat his shoes. I think because he said that there is a good chance that some how I will know the new student."

Paris decided to join in the little conversation. It wasn't going anywhere productive and Tristan was blocking the way to her seat. "When is he starting?"

Tristan turned to notice Paris for the first time. Mike scrunched his face in contemplation. "Tomorrow. I think. Not today. My leaving was just confirmed this morning. I am sure he has already been notified. Well, got to go finish packing." He got out of his seat but before he left he turned back one last time. "Oh, Chloe, what is it like starting a new school during the middle of the second semester?"

Chloe giggled. "I don't think my situation will be of much help to you. At least not this situation. I moved schools last year too during this time. It isn't hard to get into the swing of things. Just don't make any enemies the first day. I did. Not fun. If there are any people who look at you like they wouldn't be caught dead within ten feet of you then you just want to steer clear of them. I got told that but didn't follow that advice. Not good." Mike smiled and left.

Tristan sat down in his seat, allowing Paris access to hers. She snorted and opened her book. Tristan smirked but turned his attention to Chloe. "So, you have done this whole moving school thing before?" She nodded. "I didn't know that. I guess with all that homework we really haven't gotten to know each other that well."

Chloe raised one of her eyebrows. "And this interview project is doing what? I thought it was to help us get to know that other person. But hey, what do I know? I am new to this whole prep school thing. I guess the point of the interview is not to get to know the other person but just learn how to answer random question. Well my bad. You learn something new everyday." Chloe winked and smiled one of her biggest smiled to date.

Tristan groaned. "That is not what I meant. The question they have us do are so simple and don't tell anything about the person. We haven't gotten to the good ones yet, the ones we write ourselves. Now that is going to be fun!" He wiggled his eyes suggestively. Chloe giggled. Tristan smiled but then Rory came in. 

Chloe turned to face the door and immediately waved Rory over to her. Rory looked confused but complied. Chloe took a deep breath. "Here is the scoop. Mike is moving. He is no longer your partner. Some new guy is taking his place and will be your new partner. No one knows who he is but he will be here tomorrow, we hope." She smiled a weak smile.

Rory looked…shocked. Then she sighed and let her fall onto her desk. "Why me? Of all people why me?" She then proceeded to bang her head on her desk quite hard. 

Tristan and Chloe exchanged glances. "Um, Rory, why don't you come with us to the library during lunch today? We can talk about this 'planning committee' that Chloe is dragging me into and see if we can dig up anything more about this new student." Tristan had a hopeful look in his eye. Rory almost did a double take.

_This can't be the same guy that called me Mary and wouldn't stop teasing me. I must have hit my head harder than I thought._ Rory smiled her own weak smile. "Sure. I don't see why not." Just then the bell rang and class started.

~~~Library~~~

Rory walked in to find Chloe and Tristan sitting at a table with all three seats scooted right next to each other. As soon as she sat down Chloe was up. "I got to go find a book I think they have here." And with that she was off.

Tristan chuckled. "I don't see how she can be so hyper all the time. I mean, you should see her with her sister. They act like they had just eaten all the candy from a candy store. And then proceeded to drink all the caffeinated coffee from Starbucks. When you come over you might want to be careful. Any little thing can set those two off and then all hell brakes loose. You don't want to be in the middle of it either." He laughed and smiled at Rory.

She only smiled back. "So, how does it feel to be back?"

"Great. I am…do you really want to know the truth, Rory?" Tristan went from fake happy to completely serious and that startled Rory.

"Um, of course."

"I didn't want to come back. I was happy there. I didn't have to put on an act or be someone I wasn't. Plus, it was a great workout. But then the accident happened. We were walking on ropes suspended by logs when one of the ropes broke. I was on the lower level so the ground wasn't too far down. But when I landed I hit a hole and broke my foot. I couldn't stay so my dad had to pull me out. He said I was a disgrace. He said that he was partially happy to have me back but partially mad. He was happy because I no longer had to be away and ruin the family name. But then again, having to be sent home from Military school for a simple injury only makes it worse. I think he would be only too happy to disown me but that would mean that he would have no son to be his heir." Tristan looked down at his feet.

"Oh, I didn't…" But she was interrupted.

"Don't pity me. I don't want anyone's pity. I don't need it. It doesn't do much good. I know that this is my life and I will just have to deal with it. I can't change my life but I sure can change myself. Military school gave me a whole new outlook on life. I loved it there. But now I am back here. Where everyone is fake and tries their best to fool you even though you know the minute you turn your back they will be stabbing it." Rory could see Tristan was tearing up.

"Yes, we all know that life isn't fair. But that is what makes it life. That is what makes it so interesting. You never can know what will happen next. But that is just it. We have to take what we get as it comes and deal with it. We can't pity ourselves or feel sorry for ourselves. We have to do something to make it better and bite back the urge to complain. Those who know that and follow that advice lead happier lives. Just hold your chin up and ignore everyone that tries to change who you are on the inside." Rory smiled and lifted Tristan's chin so they were eye to eye. 

_I can't believe I just did that. It was only this morning that I confessed that I like him and now I am consoling him. I even lifted his head so we could see eye to eye. I am getting way to forward. My mom is finally rubbing off on me._ Even though she felt conflicting emotions she didn't show it.

"I know that now. But that are what friends are for. To help us when we are down and can't see the way to lift ourselves back up again. They make sure we don't listen to those unworthy of our time and back us up in our decisions. I have one question to ask you. Do you consider us to be friends?" Tristan looked apprehensive to hear her answer.

Rory took a deep breath. "Yes. Yes I do consider us to be friends." Their faces were very close even though none showed signs of kissing. 

Just then, Chloe burst onto the scene with a book in her hand. "Yes! I found it at last. You don't know how long I have been looking for it." She sat down dramatically in her chair, not noticing what had just happened. "You can't believe how hard it is to track down a copy of this book. But I am not surprised that I found it here. No one here seems the type to want to read a Science Fiction/Fantasy novel. Though I was surprised they even had a section for that genre or that they have a class for it. But of course it had to be to just to analyze all the things wrong with it.

"What is the point of reading a sci-fi book to just prove it wrong? The point of this wonderful genre is to get yourself lost in another world that has no way of existing. That is what is so great about it, it can't ever happen. But no, this school has to go and try to ruin the best genre of all times. Of course, I could just like it because it is the only one not on my dislike list. I think I am the only person here who is actually going to read those books for fun. And what is even funnier is that I am a girl. I think the librarian almost had a heart attack when I said that I was reading it because I wanted to. I bet she thought I was one of those girly girls that only read sappy romance novels or watch chick flicks. Hmph, then she as another thing coming to her…" That was when she noticed the two in front of her. She realized what was going on when she was gone and that they looked extremely amused at her rantings. She just sighed.

"Great. I should just slap myself." And she did slap herself. Rory looked shocked but Tristan just shook his head. "This always happens. I leave and something exciting happens. I come back, totally oblivious, and start going on and on about something, not even noticing what had happened. Pretty soon you might find me coming back to teachers screaming about a fire and school being shut down."

Tristan looked lost. "Why in the world would the teachers be screaming about a fire?"

Chloe giggled. "I would always leave to come back to the end of something exciting. Each time it would get more exciting and bigger. The last time I came back to find that my English teacher was sick and class was canceled for the day and we would just go to the library the next day. All my friends were pretty sure that the next time that happened the whole school would be evacuated for some reason. There was a chance too just before I left but I got called into the office to find out that I was moving. I am still waiting for an evacuation." She laughed, as did Tristan and Rory.

"Well, let's get to work." Rory announced. They turned their attention to the papers on the table and immediately set to work. 

~~~Chloe's House~~~

Chloe's car came to a stop in the driveway of her house. She jumped out and ran to the mailbox. She yelled back to Tristan. "I do hope that Rory can find the time to come over today. I think I will call Jess when we get in. Aha! Score. I got a magazine." She started to do a dance when she saw a figure coming down the street.

Tristan followed her gaze. He saw Marissa coming down the street. He smiled. He liked Marissa. She was just as crazy as her sister but also good at giving the low down on Chloe. It was always fun when she was around.

Chloe watched as her sister came to stand next to her. Marissa just smiled. Chloe's eyes grew big with realization. "The coffee." That was all that was said. Tristan was walking the direction of the house when that was said. No one noticed the other person coming toward them.

The Connelly girls just smiled before racing toward the house. Tristan watched with a look of shock when the figure appeared next to him. The figure spoke. "Are they always this crazy or I am just lucky?"

Tristan turned partially to see who was standing next to him. "You must be Jess. Be afraid. Be very afraid. This isn't that bad. Wait until they have coffee and then the fun begins." He turned his head back to the scene in front of them when he heard a cry.

"Ha. No, back off. I must win. No…stop…ow…HA!…" The door was flung open and two bodies fell through. The sound of feet pounding on hard wood floor soon made it to the ears of the two young men waiting outside. Jess raised his eyebrows and glanced at Tristan.

"They get worse? Maybe I should have stayed at home instead."

Tristan just shook his head. "Come in. We don't want to miss the best part."

Jess just shrugged and followed Tristan inside. They made their way to the kitchen where the noise of the two girls was coming from. He was shocked at what he saw. Chloe was walking around the table quickly with a plate in hand. Marissa was watching the coffee slowly brewing. Four cups were placed in front of the coffee machine.

"Four cups? You know I don't like coffee that much." Jess said.

Chloe looked up from her wandering. "Oh, you are here. I didn't know that. Nope, two cups each for me and my little sis. We are inhospitable and lack manners because we don't offer our guests a cup of coffee when they arrive. We hog it all for ourselves and that is that. So HA!" With that she took another bite of the pie that was on her plate. She smiled as she swallowed and moved to turn on the radio. 

Marissa looked up and a look of horror appeared on her face. "NO! Don't turn on the radio. Stop!" She ran and blocked Chloe from getting to the radio.

Chloe pouted. "You no fun. Not fair. I mad at you. Bad sister. No coffee for you today. All for me." She smiled and placed herself in front of the coffee machine.

Marissa's eyes widened. "That is not fair. Not fair, not fair." She pouted and slumped down in a chair.

Chloe just grinned. "You say that so often. I wonder what your basis for comparison is." She grinned even bigger when she heard Marissa groan. "See, I can quote The Labyrinth just as well as you can. Ha, I win!"

Tristan smiled and looked at Jess. "See, I told you this would be the best part. Sibling bickering. Always a good show." 

Chloe glared at him and walked up right in front of him. "I would take that back if I were you." Their faces were just as close as Tristan and Rory's were earlier that day. Jess shifted uncomfortably and tried to suppress the desire to push Tristan away from Chloe.

Tristan just smirked. "Why should I?"

Chloe thought. "Because I said so. I don't appreciate being called a show. I am not here for entertainment. Just because I get super hyper when I eat anything at all doesn't mean that you can just sit back and eat popcorn. I am not an eight o'clock movie you know." Her eyes were narrowed but there was a fire in them.

Tristan wanted to take a step back but chose not to. "Make me!"

Marissa giggled. "I know this is bad to say but now this is getting interesting. I have to watch this. Where is the popcorn?" Chloe turned to glare at her sister but didn't move from her spot. Marissa fell on the floor laughing. She got up and tried to hold back her laughter. "Don't you need to get your backpacks? I find it hard to do my homework without mine."

Tristan took a step back and turned to Jess. "Want to help me get them? They are heavy. I can barely lift the bag we use for our extra books that don't fit in our back packs." Jess just nodded and they left.

Marissa giggled and walked up to Chloe. "This is going to be fun." She started laugh some more but held it in. "This is so funny. For the longest time you were not interested in guys and said that it didn't matter because no guy could like you. And now we move and two guys like you. I really do need that popcorn now."

Chloe spun around with a shocked look on her face. "What did you just say?!"

Marissa grinned evilly. "Don't tell me you didn't notice that look of jealousy on Jess's face. It is so obvious that they both like you. I haven't gotten to know Jess yet so I have no idea who would be better for you. This might be the time to call big brother for dating advice." She took a cautious step back as Chloe moved forward. 

Chloe put her plate down on the counter and advanced on her sister. "I would shut your trap if I were you." If it was anyone else, Chloe's threatening appearance would have gotten the better of Marissa. But Marissa was used to it. Yet Chloe looked very dangerous and Marissa wasn't taking any chances.

Marissa turned and made a break for it out the door. She ran down the hall and out the front door. Chloe was close behind and catching up. They zoomed out onto the lawn and past two startled teen boys.

"What the…?" Tristan almost fell backwards.

Marissa screamed and ran around a tree. Chloe was close behind and made her run behind the bush. Marissa sprinted out of the bush and ran behind Jess. She clutched the two backpacks he was carrying and hoped he would be a good shield.

Chloe stopped in front of Jess and glared at him. "Move." Jess didn't budge. She narrowed her eyes. "If you don't move and let me at my sister then you will face my wrath. And that is not a good thing."

Marissa held in a whimper. She knew Chloe would never hurt her but she knew that Chloe would still pay her back for her remarks no matter what. Most likely she would get tackled and tickled to death before being thrown on the couch. Then Chloe would force her to do the dishes for a week to keep off any more attacks.

Jess just grinned. "Not to sound like an echo but I want to see you make me move."

The eyes belonging to Marissa grew very wide. Chloe grinned her evil grin. "Very well then. As you wish." Only Marissa got the double meaning behind that last line. She knew that not even Chloe realized what it could mean.

Chloe's mind raced to find something to do to him to make him move. She moved back a little and smiled even wider. "Put down the backpacks. Let Marissa have them. You won't have to move from your spot to do that." 

Jess eyed her curiously but did as he was told. He was wondering what Chloe had up her sleeve. He pushed back thoughts about him liking that fact that he was the one that Chloe was paying attention to. His thoughts were becoming more and more traitorous each day.

Tristan stepped in front of Marissa and shielded her as she made a dash for the house. It seemed that Chloe no longer really wanted to get her sister, at least it seemed that way. She was acting like getting Jess to move was more important at the moment. 

Chloe moved so quickly that Jess had no time to defend himself. She grabbed the water hose, that was still turned on from when her dad watered the plants in the morning, and aimed it at Jess. She quickly pressed the lever down and sprayed Jess until he was completely soaked. 

He wiped the water from his eyes and stared at Chloe. "I can't believe you just did that. Now you are going to pay." He showed Chloe that he would with just as much agility as she could. Before she could blink, he was standing in front of her with the hose in his hand. "Prepare for revenge." Then the cold water soon met Chloe's body.

She stared in shock at the boy in front of her. Then she saw that he wasn't done just yet. He grinned his own evil grin and started to walk closer to Chloe. She backed away and tried to make it to the house. He made sure to block all ways of escape. 

"You think you can tell me to move, hit me with a blast of cold water, and then not get a little pay back? Maybe going to Chilton isn't such a good idea after all." Chloe looked confused and stopped her movement backwards. Jess used that to his advantage. 

Chloe wasn't that wet. But she was going to be soaked soon enough. Jess grabbed her right wrist with his left hand because he was holding the hose with his right. He spun her around so that his arm was pinning her in front of him. "I see that it is a good thing I am already wet. Now I won't mind getting a little water on me."

Chloe froze. She was surprised to be this close to him. But then he brought the hose in front of her so she started to try to get away. It was useless. He was too strong for her and she was too nervous about the contact with him to put up a good fight.

Yet again, a spray of water soon found its way to Chloe. It wasn't long before she was soaking wet. Jess released her and started to laugh. "You deserved that." He then went to turn off the hose. When he came back Chloe snapped out of it and tried to walk to the door. She was grumbling and complaining when she slipped on the grass. Jess started to laugh uncontrollably. So did Tristan and Marissa who were standing in the doorway. 

Tristan tried his best to ignore the jealous feeling that he got from watching Chloe interact with Jess. _Stop that DuGray. It isn't like you like her. Because you don't. You can't. You don't need to go and complicate things so soon._ He shook his head and watched what happened next.

Jess stopped laughing so hard and held out his hand to help Chloe up. He should have seen what happened next but he fell for it, hook, line, and sinker.

Chloe grabbed his hand but instead of standing up she showed him just how strong she was. He pulled on his arm and soon he was on the ground, part on top of her and part next to her. She smiled evilly. "Pay back. You understand, right?" Her evil look turned to one of complete innocence.

Jess groaned. "Don't pull that look on me. I know you aren't the innocent girl you are trying to put across. At least you didn't try to apologize and act like it was an accident." Chloe shifted somewhat uncomfortably and Jess's eyes grew big. "Oh, I am so sorry. This is probably just as uncomfortable for you as it is for me."

He stood up and helped her to her feet. They turned their heads when they heard Marissa in the doorway. "Wow Chloe. You move fast. I can't…"

She was interrupted when Chloe started to advance on her. Marissa hide behind Tristan and he tried his best to be a good shield. But Chloe was stopped. Jess still had her hand and hadn't let go. "Don't. Not now. I came here for a reason. I have some news for you that you might like to hear. Plus, I know you have a bunch of homework so you might want to get to that soon." He released her hand and walked to the door. Marissa was already up the stairs.

Jess turned around and saw Chloe still in the same spot. She hadn't even moved her hand yet. He shook his head. "You coming or not?" When Chloe just put her hand down at her side Jess knew that someone was going to have to move her manually. He sighed and rolled his eyes as he made his way back to her. He grabbed her hand again and pulled her toward the door. 

Chloe snapped out of it and pulled her hand back. "I can do that myself thank you very much." She walked ahead of Jess and marched past Tristan to the living room. Tristan just raised his eyebrows and followed. Soon all three were sitting in the living room. Chloe chose the recliner while Tristan and Jess got opposite sides of the couch.

Jess cleared his throat. "Did you hear some news floating around your school today? Anything interesting?"

Chloe thought hard. "Just the fact that Mike is leaving and some new guy is taking his place. Why do you ask?"

Jess shifted. "I am that new guy."

Chloe's mouth visible dropped. Tristan's eyes grew huge. 

Chloe started to say something but could only stutter. "You mean…the new guy is…that means…but then…does she?…when were you?…how?…when?…why?…" She couldn't even finish a complete sentence. Marissa watched from the stairs. She knew what the look was that passed over Chloe's face when she started to ask if Rory knew. It was a look a jealousy, a common thing going around at that time.

Jess just smiled. "Yes, I am the new guy. And yes, I am going to be Rory's partner for the project. She doesn't know yet. I was going to tell her now but I can't since she isn't here. I thought she was going to be for some reason. I called sometime ago about transferring because Rory made me realize that I could do more with my life. Stars Hollow High isn't demanding enough. When they confirmed that Mike was leaving they called and said that I could start as soon as possible. My grandpa on my dad side left me most of his money so I can pay for it."

Chloe's mouth stayed open. Marissa climbed down the stairs and shut it for her sister. "That is not lady like." She ignored the glare from Chloe and turned to face Jess. "This is an interesting turn of events. It makes me wish that Rory really was here." She grinned and winked at Chloe before leaving. 

Jess noticed the clock on the wall and jumped up. "I should be getting back to the diner. I will see you guys later. See you guys in school tomorrow." He walked out the door and down the street.

Chloe could only stare at the place he once was. "Wow. Mike is going to have to eat his shoes now. I wonder how I can contact him." She stared blankly ahead as she grabbed her backpack and pulled out her notebook. "Let's get started." She opened to her homework and turned her attention to it. Tristan just looked confused but let it pass.

~~~Gilmore Residence~~~

Rory finished her homework in record time. Her mom wasn't home yet so she couldn't help it when her thoughts wandered to the time she spent in the library.

_Great. Now I am really attracted to Tristan. But I saw him with her. They hit it off so greatly. I can't think that I can just burst in and steal Tristan away. Just because we have a history doesn't give me first dibs. Then I would have to decide on Jess or Tristan and it isn't fair to make Chloe be with the one I reject._ Rory groaned in frustration. 

Just then the front door burst open. "Hello my lovely house. But I am in need of coffee so I must go again. Don't worry, I will be back. Rory, time to go to Luke's. Michel was being such a pain today and the coffee machine at work was being stubborn." She opened the door to Rory's room and dragged Rory out of the room.

Lorelai pulled Rory out of the house and down to Luke's. She let go of Rory only when she opened the door. As soon as she sat down at their table she sighed a sigh of relief. 

"Bad day?" Luke placed two cups on the table and filled them to the brim. Lorelai just nodded in thanks and drank her coffee. 

"Two regulars. And make them snappy." Luke smirked at Lorelai's remark.

"Don't expect me to comply. Jess is busy double time with his room and now school. I don't think he has worked this hard all his life."

Rory looked confused. "Why is he busy with school?"

Luke waved the question off. "Ask him. I need to get your food." And he headed back to the kitchen.

Lorelai raised her eyebrows. "You going to go find him?"

Rory took her turn to raise her eyebrows. "Why should I? I don't need to know. And if I did Jess would tell me instead of waiting for me to find him." Lorelai just shrugged.

They eat silently and were done sooner than normal. Not a word could be heard from either of them. Luke looked worried. "Why are you so silent tonight Lorelai? Usually I have to force you to be quiet by giving you coffee."

Lorelai smiled her hundred-watt smile. "Just enjoying the silence of no Michel talking. It is a wonderful thing that you only appreciate when you lose it." Luke just shrugged and watched as they left. 

Just then Jess came down the stairs. Luke turned to face him. "You just missed Rory. Aren't you going to tell her about Chilton?"

Jess just smirked. "I want it to be a surprise." He went in the kitchen and got an apple. "There weren't any more upstairs. I will pay for it." He said in response to Luke's face.

Luke sighed as Jess just went back upstairs. "He gets even more confusing every day. I don't know if I want to understand him or not." He said more to himself than anyone else.

~~~Gilmore Residence~~~

"Ok, I have a good excuse for not talking. What is yours?"

Rory smiled. "Just thinking about what Luke said. I think something has happened but no one told me."

Lorelai grinned. "Like you practically said, if you were meant to know then someone would tell you."

Rory looked confused. "When did I practically say that?"

"At the diner when you said that if Jess had something to tell you that he would find you instead of waiting for you to find him. Same concept." Lorelai grinned at her logic.

"Oh. Well, I am tired. I think I will go to bed now. Mike, my partner, is moving so some new guy is taking his place. I meet him tomorrow and I don't want to be all sleepy when I do." She walked into her room and closed her door most of the way.

Lorelai thought and then a light bulb turned on in her head. _Why, that would make sense. I believe that Jess is that new guy. He is busy with school, which isn't that possible with Stars Hollow High, and Luke was acting like it was some sort of big deal. Why else would he say to ask Jess? Now this complicates matter even more. Rory likes both Jess and Tristan but they like Chloe who likes them back. Now, not only are three of them going to the same school but all four. I wish I went there. It sounds like good entertainment. But I would need popcorn…_

Lorelai drifted up the stairs and to her bed.

~~~Author's Note~~~

Yippee!!! I finally finished another part. Whoa, I started this last week. My goodness. I can't believe that I couldn't find time sooner to finish this. But I did so that is all that matters. I am sorry if the mood is off. I tried my best. I bet it is just plain crappy. Bear with me as I try to get back into the swing of writing stories. Work is fun but I work nine hours Monday-Thursday but then only four hours on Friday. Ok, time for me to go. Please enjoy and review. I live for feedback. I love it almost as much as money. But now since I got I job I will get paid so that I will have. Ah, thoughts not coherent. I am so tired. Sorry again if you felt like this wasn't one of my better parts. I know I went a lot with Chloe but I need to develop that part so that the rest will fall into place. I know is going to happen but I won't tell you. You just have to wait. I will try to write more when I visit my dad for two weeks. I will try to update again before August. That is my best estimate. 


	5. A Surprise and Plans

Trapped

By: Meagan

Email: crazy_sparkleness@yahoo.com 

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls and I don't see why any of you would think I did...why would I write fan fiction if I owned a TV show?...you people *shakes head*...oh...this takes place after It Should've Been Lorelai...I know that it was a long time ago but bear with me...oh, and I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the cartoon Invader Zim (it will make sense later)...

Summary: So far Chloe has moved to town and caught the eyes of both Jess and Tristan, who is back from Military school. Rory has basically dumped Dean but it is not official yet. She finds that she is attracted to both Jess and Tristan but they aren't paying that much attention to her. Jess tells Chloe and Tristan his big news, he is going to Chilton now. Time for the fireworks to fly.

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. Stupid work and vacation. I am finally forcing myself to sit down and update. School starts this Wednesday so don't expect any updates during the week. I am changing thoughts to single quotes, i.e. ' '. They are much easier to use. Ok, on with the story. I hope to make it a lighter mood this time. Lots of laughs, I hope.

~~~Gilmore House~~~

Rory rolled over and looked at her clock. It was ten minutes before her alarm was set to go off. She groaned before getting out of bed. She didn't feel too tired but she was a little unnerved by her dreams. _I got to talk to mom about them._ She quickly dressed before going into the kitchen to make the coffee.

Lorelai bounded down the stairs, trying to locate the wonderful smell that filled the house. Set on the table was a cup of coffee and a pop tart. Rory was sipping her coffee waiting for her mom. Lorelai raised an eyebrow but sat down anyway. 

"Ok, what is with the coffee and food?" Lorelai took a sip of her life energy.

Rory smiled. "Just wanted you to be comfortable when I ask you to listen to my dream I had last night." 

Lorelai nodded. "Spill my chica."

Rory sighed. "Ok. It starts with me going to Chilton but I have the Jeep. I get to class and no one is there. The whole school seems deserted. I go to the library to find Tristan and Jess waiting for me. They say I have to choose. And then Dean shows up and says he can't believe I am thinking of cheating on him. I tell him we have broken up but he starts to advance on Tristan and Jess. Chloe runs in and tries to stop him. He says she can only save one of them. She can't decide so she asks me to save one of them so she could save the other.

"I keep looking back and forth trying to decide. Tristan says to pick Jess because Jess needs more help. Jess disagrees and says that Tristan needs more help because he is injured. I ask why they are saying that and they say because they want Chloe to save them. I start to cry. Dean shoves Chloe and Tristan and Jess run to help her. I try to stop Dean but he pushes me aside. I hit a table but no one notices. Jess stands up to fight Dean while Tristan tries to help Chloe out of the library. Jess fights Dean and Tristan and Chloe leave. Jess wins the fight and runs off to find Chloe and Tristan. Dean leaves without looking at me."

Lorelai looked shocked but not too surprised. "I thought this might happen. Good thing it was only a dream. Sweetie, you are just worried that only Dean is interested in you and that even he is losing that interest, which might not be such a bad thing. But still, you feel neglected. You think that Chloe is getting all this attention and that no one likes you anymore. Don't worry too much. I am sure those guys still find you attractive. They just don't know that you are free from the confines of a boyfriend. Once it is official that you are single again, they will pay more attention to you."

Rory's mouth dropped. "This is twice in a week that you have said something almost profound and worthy of a traditional mother. I am shocked. See my mouth open, that means I am shocked. I must close it now." Rory made her mouth close.

Lorelai laughed. "I am glad to be so unpredictable. Now, I think you should get to school. Remember, you got a new friend to make. Mustn't be late, no, that would lead to a bad first impression." 

Rory grinned. "Thanks mom. See you after school." Lorelai shooed Rory out of the house.

Lorelai sighed into her cup. "I am glad I am not here. This could be too nerve racking. I hope she comes out ok. Great, now I am talking to myself. Better than the coffee or toaster." She took one last sip before getting ready for work.

~~~Chilton~~~

Rory trudged to her locker. She looked both ways to see if Tristan and Chloe were there yet. They weren't. She sighed and forced her feet to take her to her class. She plopped down in her seat and looked at the desk usually occupied by Mike. She wondered who would be sitting there now that he was gone.

Just then Chloe and Tristan came in. Chloe's eyes darted around the room. She sighed when she didn't find who she was looking for. She shared a look with Tristan before sitting down herself. It was a look of disappointment. 

Rory tapped Chloe on the shoulder. "Who were you looking for?"

Chloe could only smile evilly. "Oh, you will find out soon enough." She gave a little laugh before opening her binder. Rory shrugged and followed suit. 

Tristan saw someone motioning to him from the door window. The figure disappeared. Tristan turned to Chloe. "You know who is waiting outside."

Chloe smiled. "Finally. You would think that he died or something. Oh wait, forgot he had a little meeting. Wonder what he was threatened with." They both laughed as she left the room.

Rory looked confused. "Wait, is she talking about the new guy?" Tristan shrugged. "Fine then. Don't tell me. See if I care." Rory glared at Tristan. 

He laughed. "At least you won't bug me about who it is. Don't even try though. I won't crack."

Out in the hall, Chloe found the 'mystery man' leaning on a locker. "Smooth move. So, what did you want?"

Jess smirked. "Just wanted to make a big scene when I walked in there. Thought you could help." Chloe cocked her head to one side in confusion. "Ok, that and I was wondering if Rory had idea that it was me."

Chloe smiled. "Not a clue. So, shall we?" She waved her hand at the door. Jess draped his arm over her shoulder. 

"If we must." Chloe chuckled and opened the door.

The look on Rory's face was priceless. Her mouth fell open and she tried to speak but she just looked like a fish out of water. Jess just walked past and went to the teacher's desk. Chloe followed, since he still had his arm over he shoulder. After some explaining from the teacher, Chloe led Jess to his desk. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded.

Chloe sat back down in her chair and waited for Jess to appear in the chair in front of her. He sat down backwards in it, so he was facing her. Rory finally found her voice.

"What are you doing here?!" She squeaked. 

Jess smirked. "I am the new guy. I'm kind of surprised you didn't already figure that out. I guess that means we are partners."

Rory looked like she was about to faint. "Oh, yeah. That's right. Well, should we start on it during lunch? Oh darn. What are we going to do about the visit thingy?"

Jess shrugged. "We can discuss that during lunch. I got to get my binder in order. Oh, can I borrow your notes, Chloe?" She nodded and handed them to him. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Chloe turned to Tristan. "Maybe we can decide on our little weekend visits then too. One of these weekends, the one where you stay in Stars Hollow, will be the one we put our plan into action. Either that or do all the planning, depending on the weekend." He just nodded. The teacher started the class.

Rory whispered to Chloe. "What did you whisper to Jess earlier?"

Chloe grinned and shrugged. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She turned back to her work. Rory glared at her but then decided it wasn't important enough to get caught talking in class. She would just have to corner Jess about it later. She groaned remembering she was his partner. It was going to be a long end of the school year.

~~~Library~~~

Chloe rushed to the spot she had dubbed 'Their spot', those included in the 'their' were Tristan, Rory, herself, and now Jess. Rory followed behind with Jess trailing and Tristan taking the rear. Tristan laughed when he saw Chloe in the chair she had claimed as hers, stroking it. 

"Did you miss me? I am so sorry I have been neglecting you. How can I make it up to you?" She asked the chair. Rory sat down in her chair and looked almost scared at the sight of Chloe talking to a chair.

"Chloe, it is just a chair. Don't make me call the guys at the insane asylum. They might find you a perfect candidate for a padded room." Jess tried to calm her down.

Chloe glared at him before consoling her chair. "Don't listen to them. They don't understand. They are just stupid humans. They don't know anything." She continued to pet the arm of the chair.

Tristan placed a hand on her shoulder. "Um, I hate to break it to you, but you are a human just like us. Sorry if that bursts your bubble." 

Chloe looked shocked and slightly offended. "How dare you call me human. How do you know that I am a human? I could be an alien or some half demon. I wouldn't jump to conclusions if I were you. It might be dangerous to your health." She said that completely serious. Rory was beginning to wonder if Chloe really did need to go to an insane asylum.

Jess just shook his head. "You need to stop reading those science fiction books of yours. They are dangerous to your health. What next, you saying that you are a vampire?"

Tristan added something to that question. "A vampire that can go in the sun light and has a reflection of course."

Chloe looked appalled. "One, I will never stop reading those types of books. Second, if I was a vampire then this whole school would be my personal snack bar. Third, what fun is it to be a vampire if you can go in the sun and see yourself? It would totally ruin the whole vampire atmosphere. No, I like to think that I am an alien trying to gather info to help my fellow aliens conquer this planet. Oh, I am like Invader Zim!" 

All three listening looked confused. "Who is that?" Tristan asked.

Chloe looked shocked, again. "You don't know of Invader Zim, the best cartoon ever?" Three nods. "You deprived children. I must get you to watch it when you guys come over. I got all the episodes on tape. At least, all the ones they have played. Marissa is my GIR. She hates that. So if you want to annoy her just call her GIR."

Tristan shook his head. "I am beginning to think that you really do need help."

Chloe smirked. "Not really. I just act really insane to freak people out. It is fun to see people react to me when I try to convince them of things totally absurd and ridiculous. You should have seen my third grade teacher when I told her my sister was a German Shepard and kept trying to tell me some kid named Timmy was stuck in a well. She totally freaked and called my mom."

Jess laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised. But down to business." He turned to Rory. "About this project, what are we going to do about those visits?"

Rory shrugged. "I guess we could do the weekend stays. My mom won't mind, since you live in town and all. But would you want to stay over at my house on the weekend. And according the paper we got, we would have to spend most of that time together, doing stuff we would normally do when it is the weekend. That would mean following my mom and me around shopping and watching movies while eating an insane amount of food."

Jess shrugged. "I could handle that. But then you would have to stay in the apartment over the diner. Remember that we are remodeling. I don't know where you would be able to sleep."

Rory shrugged. "It can be worked out. We just have to ask my mom and Luke. They get the make the final decision."

Chloe cut in. "What weekend should Tristan and I be in town? If it is this weekend then we would use it to make out plan for operation Get Lorelai And Luke Together. If it is next weekend then we would use it to put our plan into action. So, which will it be?"

Jess thought carefully. "Next weekend. We should give ourselves enough time to execute this plan as possible. We can use next week to plan it and possible this weekend if we plan on calling each other."

Tristan nodded. "My thoughts exactly. Hmm, then maybe we need to think of what the plan will be so you guys can choose what weekend you spend where." He said that directed at Rory and Jess.

Rory nodded. "True. If we give them my house then they might head to my mom's room. Maybe we should give them the diner. Set up a little late night dinner or something like that. Plus then we would have my house to hang out in afterwards."

All three nodded. "Then it is settled. You come over to my 'house' this weekend and then I go to your house next weekend." Jess used air quotes just like Tristan.

Chloe groaned. "What is it with guys using air quotes?"

Tristan laughed. "We use them because they irritate you. If you don't act like you care then we will stop."

She thought about that. "Nah. Too much fun this way."

Just then, Rory had a thought. "Hey, Jess. How did you get here? You didn't take the bus. I would have seen you."

Jess smirked. "I got Luke to let me use the truck. Though I don't think that will last. I need another way to get here. I would take the bus but I would rather not if I could avoid it." 

Chloe smiled. "That would mean that you would have to come with me. We could use that time to think of ways to get Lorelai and Luke at the same place at the same time." Jess nodded.

Tristan looked at the papers in front of him. "Maybe we should get to work. This homework won't get done by itself." 

Chloe looked like she had an idea. "Since I am an alien like Zim, then I can create a robot to do our homework for us." Tristan just shook his head.

Jess smirked. "Nice try, but no. I don't see that happening to soon so we really should get to work. Rory and I are behind everyone else. We have to work hard to catch up." Rory nodded and all four began to work.

~~~Luke's~~~

Chloe drove the four teens to Luke's Diner for coffee and a chance to regroup. Chloe and Jess had come up with two ideas to get Luke and Lorelai together and wanted to tell the others. They sat in the back table and kept a steady eye on Luke so he wouldn't hear.

Chloe started. "Ok, I was thinking about the dinner here idea. Getting Luke here is not a problem seeing as he owns the place. And getting Lorelai here is not that hard either seeing as she needs the coffee from here to live. But getting her here after hours is the tough part. So, I figured maybe Jess and Rory could be here getting some stuff for a project and call Lorelai saying they need her to come over. And then wham, they are stuck in the diner together with a fancy dinner setting on one of the tables. Don't ask me how we do that, because I didn't get there."

Jess continued. "I thought of that actually. I figured someone else could figure out how to get Lorelai there. If we did go with your idea, while I am upstairs getting stuff Rory could distract Luke so you two," indicating Tristan and Chloe, "could get the table set up down stairs. Then you could leave before Lorelai arrived and we could leave right after you. Lorelai will surely make enough noise to bring Luke downstairs and while there is confusion we can somehow make sure they are stuck."

Rory was amazed at his speech. She didn't think she had ever heard him say so much at one time. "Wow. That sounds good. But how can we get then to stay there? We would have to lock them in there, I just can't see how."

Tristan looked very pleased with himself. "I know how."

Rory scrunched up her face. "How?"

Tristan smirked. "We mess up the lock on the door. Possibly jam it so the door won't open. Luke won't try to jump through the door because there won't be an emergency that would make them need to get out. As long as you keep Lorelai from eating then she will be hungry, thus making them eat the wonderful dinner someone will need to prepare."

Rory's eyes light up. "Sookie!"

Chloe and Tristan looked confused. Jess had a light bulb moment. "Yeah, Sookie could make the dinner."

"Um, who is Sookie?" Tristan asked.

"Oh!" Rory exclaimed. "She is the cook at the Independence Inn, where my mom works. She is a wonderful chief. I am sure she would be glad to make something to help bring mom and Luke together."

"Then it is settled. We just have to get all the rest of the stuff, like candles and a nice tablecloth, together before next weekend. Oh, Rory, your mom is here." Chloe pointed Lorelai out as she walked in the door. 

Rory stood up and walked over to her mom. Lorelai sat down in a stool. "So, what is up with you and the Scooby Gang?" Rory raised an eyebrow. Lorelai sighed. "Sorry, they had Buffy on FX the other night and I watched it. My bad."

Rory laughed. "Just making sure you weren't going insane. But we don't fight demons. Oh, that's right. Chilton is known as Hell and on Buffy they lived on the Hellmouth. Good one mom. And it is more appropriate now that Jess goes to Chilton as well." 

Lorelai didn't look surprised. "Oh really? I thought so."

Rory looked shocked. "You figured it out but didn't tell me?" Lorelai nodded. "You aren't a nice mom. I want to disown you."

Lorelai pouted. "I sorry. Forgive me?"

Rory smirked. "Fine, but only if you let Jess and me do that weekend stay thing for out interview project. You know, where we stay the night at the other person's house and follow them around all weekend."

Lorelai pretended to think about it. "I knew you would ask that, so I already know that my answer is yes. I can't see the harm in that."

Rory hugged her mom. "Thanks. Well, much homework to complete and not enough hours in the day. Oh, and can it be that I stay here this weekend and Jess comes over next weekend?" Lorelai nodded before Rory left.

Lorelai shook her head as Luke placed a cup of coffee in front of her. "What was that about?" Luke asked.

Lorelai smirked. "You get Rory this weekend and I get Jess next weekend. Wow, that sounds like when parents divorce and switch the kids every week. But I don't remember getting married to you."

Luke looked confused. Then it dawned on him. "Oh, that project for Chilton. Jess told me about it and what the extra credit involved. I wondered if you would say yes or not." Lorelai took her turn to look confused. "Chloe had told Jess about it and when he realized that he would be Rory's partner he asked me about it. I said they could do that if you said yes."

Lorelai nodded. "This is going to be interesting. I wonder when Chloe and Tristan are going to be here in Stars Hollow. I bet they will spend all their time together. That will be fun to watch. I need to buy more popcorn."

"Why will it be fun to watch? What is so entertaining about teens that you would need popcorn?" Luke asked.

Lorelai laughed. "They are one very complicated love square. Not a triangle because there are four of them and we can't have triangles if one of them decides to wear purple." 

Luke shook his head. "I don't understand you and I don't want to." He left to get the order from a couple that had just entered.

Lorelai jumped off her bar stool and walked over to the table with the teens. "Hate to do a Giles, but don't you have homework to do Rory?"

Rory shook her head while Chloe snorted. "I was just discussing it with my Gang. If you are Giles, who am I?"

Chloe perked up. "I want to be Buffy. Wait, but then I would have to have died. Can't be Willow, unless we forget that she likes girls more than guys. I refuse to be Cordelia..."

Tristan broke in. "Why don't we discuss this later? Like this weekend or at school on Monday." Chloe sighed and nodded.

Rory stood up and grabbed her stuff. "Lead the way, oh smart British guy that everyone makes fun of."

Lorelai glared at her. "Not funny." Rory laughed as they left the diner.

Jess stood up. "I better get to work on my room if I am going to have Rory over. See you guys next week." And with that he left.

Chloe stood up as well. "Ok, to the car and my house we go."

Tristan smirked and followed her. "Enjoy your house while you can. After dinner you are coming to my house." His face dropped a little. "Just don't expect much. My mom and dad are usually very busy on the weekends. If you are lucky you might see them more than once."

Chloe frowned. She turned the car on and started to drive to her house. "Are you ok? You seem sad when you talk about your parents."

Tristan shrugged. "I guess I wish they would stop being so busy with their little clubs, organizations, and get-togethers that they could spend some time with me for once. The last time we had a family dinner was a month ago and the last time we spent some quality time together was over seven years ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wish I could do something to help." Chloe pulled the car into the driveway.

"Don't be. You can't help it. I am just glad that I got sent to Military school. It helped me become a better person and accept my parents. If they don't care then I won't either. As long as I have friends then I will be fine." Tristan smiled. Chloe grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Don't worry. You have a friend in me. Rory too. And if you work it right then Jess as well." They both smiled before going into the house, after Chloe let go of Tristan's hand first of course.

~~~Gilmore House~~~

Lorelai flopped down on the couch. "I am starved. Rory, could you heat up those leftovers from Al's?"

"Sure. They will be ready in no time." Rory dropped her stuff off in her room before heading into the kitchen.

Lorelai got up and went into the kitchen herself. "So, when are you going over to Luke's to stay the weekend? Tonight or tomorrow morning?"

Rory sheepishly grinned. "Um, we were thinking of tonight? That is when Chloe plans to go the Tristan's so Jess thought it would be good for me to come then too."

Lorelai nodded. "I thought as much. So, then you will have to pack after dinner. Want me to help?"

Rory raised an eyebrow. "What, you aren't mad that I didn't tell you sooner?"

Lorelai shook her head. "Why should I? It makes perfect sense. Just make sure you have clean clothes for Monday if you decide to stay that long."

Rory shrugged. "As long as you are ok with it. The food is done." They ate in silence before going into Rory's room to pack.

Lorelai grinned mischievously. She held up a shirt with a very look cut neck that Rory had been hiding from her mom. "How about this shirt? You will be sure to get Jess's attention if you wear it." 

Rory blushed. "Um, no." She grabbed it and stuffed it back in a drawer. 

Lorelai laughed. "Fine. You can wear it next weekend so you can catch Tristan's attention as well." She snatched it back.

Rory gasped. "I will do no such thing. You give that back right now!"

Lorelai giggled and ran out of the room. Rory smirked. "Fine. But then I will get to tell Luke that you bought it so you could wear it to the diner."

Lorelai stopped in her tracks. "Evil child. Fine. Don't wear it. I don't care. But you will have to do something if you want them to notice you."

Rory nodded grimly. "After Monday, when I find out if Dean and I will be official broken up or not. I have a feeling we will. Even if he tries to be better, I can't see us together anymore."

Lorelai sat down next to Rory and wrapped her arm around Rory's shoulder. "You don't have to act strong. You can cry." 

Rory shook her head. "I don't need to. This was coming; I just didn't want to see it. It was inevitable. Unavoidable. I just hope the town doesn't think they will need to comfort me or kick Dean out of town."

Lorelai shook her head. "They won't, because I won't let them."

"Thanks mom."

~~~Chloe's House~~~

Chloe closed her duffel bag and headed to the car. Marissa was sitting in the living room with Tristan and her parents. 

"So, you guys are now the Scooby Gang? Would that make me Dawn? Because then Chloe would be Buffy." 

Tristan laughed. "I will have to talk to Chloe and the others first. But that would make the most sense. But then who would Jess and I be? And would that make Rory Willow?"

Mr. Connelly chuckled. "A straight Willow at that. I don't know who would be fine with being Xander but then who would be Anya?"

Mrs. Connelly laughed. "I think we should just give up on this. I don't think you need to give yourselves new identities just because of a nickname for your group."

Tristan nodded. "Good idea. Well, I guess we should get going. We will see you on Monday." He ruffled Marissa's hair. "Later kid. Don't mess around with Chloe's room. I would hate to see her strangle you."

Marissa laughed. "I'll try."

Chloe stuck her head in the living room. "Time to get going. Later mom, dad. Love you lots. See you on Monday." 

"Have fun." Her dad waved her off. Tristan hobbled out the door and into the car.

Chloe turned to face him. "Ok, lead on. You get to be my navigator."

Tristan laughed. "Gladly captain."

~~~Tristan's House~~~

"Wow!" Chloe could only gape at the sight of Tristan's house.

Tristan smirked. "It is no big deal. It is just to show off my parent's money. I wouldn't care if we had to live in a house like yours or worse. Actually, that would be nicer than this place. It isn't warm and lived in like your house."

Chloe stumbled out of the car. She grabbed her bags and Tristan's backpack. He walked over and stopped her. "Let Jeffrey get those. That is what he is paid to do. Plus, he loves any type of exercise. He would be more than glad to carry our stuff up to our rooms." Chloe nodded and left them next to the car.

Tristan rang the doorbell. As soon as his finger left the ringer, the door opened. Standing there was Jeffrey, the DuGrey's 40 something butler. He smiled. "It is nice to have to here Miss Connelly." 

Chloe blushed. "Please, call me Chloe."

Jeffrey smiled. "Tristan said you would request that. Of course, we can't have you feeling uncomfortable." He saw the bags and went to retrieve them. "Show her the living room, library, and dining room Tristan. I think she will like to see them. And don't forget to show her the garden tomorrow morning."

Tristan mock saluted him. "Yes sir." Chloe giggled and followed Tristan into the foyer. Jeffrey closed to door behind him once he had all the bags in. 

Chloe didn't hear anything around her. She was too busy staring at the spacious area. A set of stairs led up to the upper level on both sides of the room. A hallway in front of her led to the living room and beyond.

Tristan smirked. "Don't droll too much on the floor."

Chloe snapped out of it at that and the sound of Jeffrey laughing as he ascended the stairs to the right. "Not funny. Well, the man said to give me a tour. I am waiting."

Tristan chuckled. "As you wish my dear." He went a little ahead of her and started to show her the house.

~~~Luke's~~~

Rory dropped her bag on the couch in the apartment. She let herself fall next to it. Jess laughed. "Don't tell me you are tired already?"

Rory threw a pillow at him. "No. Just in need of rest. My mom can be very tiring."

Jess shook his head. "Well, you got blankets and a pillow. Oh, wait, no you don't. I have your pillow." He smirked.

Rory jumped up and tried to grab her pillow. "Jess, give it back!" 

Luke entered the apartment to see Jess holding a pillow above Rory's head while she jumped, trying to get it. He came up behind Jess and grabbed the pillow. He handed it to Rory. "Play nice."

Jess smirked. "Just ruin my fun."

Rory smiled. "If he won't then I will."

Luke shook his head. "Go to bed. I have a diner to open in the morning."

Rory started to make her bed while Jess watched from his bed. It was going to be a very interesting weekend.

~~~Author's Note~~~

Wahoo! I have finished another chapter. I am proud of myself. I was only able to do this because work ended last week and school doesn't start until Wednesday this week. Oh, and tomorrow I take my driving test. *crosses fingers* Wish me luck! Ok, I can only update on weekends so don't expect a fast update. I am going to be very busy with school. Ok, remember to REVIEW! No one did for chapter 4 so I am worried no one is reading this anymore. Even if it is criticism, I will welcome it. Just don't say you think my story stinks. I don't want to hear that. It lowers my self-esteem and doesn't help me grow as a writer. If there is something that is off, then tell me. Ok, time to do other stuff. Bye for now. Oh, and sorry for all the Buffy references. I am reading a lot of those fan fics so they are stuck in my head. 


	6. A Tour and Hard Work

Trapped

By: Meagan

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't the Gilmore Girls...I don't think I really need to say that but you never know...Oh, and I will still make Buffy references so I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel the TV series...and you can't make me stop my insane references, because I won't listen...so ha!

Summary: Chloe has moved to Stars Hollow, she goes to Chilton, and has caught the eyes of both Jess and Tristan, who is back from military school. Rory has broken up with Dean, but not officially. She has found that she really is attracted to Jess and Tristan but they aren't paying any attention to her. Jess is now going to Chilton and is Rory's partner for a class project. We ended with Rory going over to the Diner to stay the weekend and Chloe going to Tristan's. 

Author's Note: Here is another part. Don't hurt me *cowers* for taking so long and for making this drag out so long. I plan on making these parts take place during a longer period of time. I plan on finished this story with 10 parts, so only four more after this. This is Saturday, then I will have Sunday, the week, the weekend again, and then two part 10s, one for each ending (and possibly a part 11 if there is the demand). Oh, and don't forget: REVIEW!!! And ' ' are for thoughts. Oh, plus anything between brackets [] are personal notes that have nothing really to do with the story (you will see what I mean).

~~~Tristan's House~~~

Tristan hobbled a little ahead of Chloe as they started between the two staircases. Chloe could only stare in awe at the intricate and expensive artwork that lined the hallway. Tristan stopped some way down the hall, looking back and forth between two doors. 

"Okay, time to make a choice. Left to the kitchen or right to the living room/entertaining room. Which do you choose?" Tristan turned around partially to face Chloe. 

Chloe squinched her eyebrows in deep thought. Tristan laughed. "It isn't that tough or important of a question." Chloe glared at him. "Ha ha. Not! Fine then." She crossed her arms while her eyes darted quickly between the two doors. Tristan raised his eyebrow.

Chloe stopped darting her eyes and stared straight at Tristan. "Left." Tristan shook his head and grinned. "See, not that hard. What was with the darting eyes? Eany, meany, miny, moe?" Chloe nodded and he chuckled.

She lightly punched his arm before entering the kitchen. Tristan couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips as he opened the door to the room where all the fancy meals were prepared for the many DuGrey parties. He couldn't get very far because Chloe had stopped just past the door.

"Do you just like to stop and stare every time you go through a door?" Chloe whirled around to face Tristan. She stepped in front of him and glared up at him.

"You find it amusing that I am awe of your house? I know you are used to all of this but I am not. I lived in central California where the rich just lived in large two story houses in gated communities. We don't have old wealth like here on the East coast. So excuse me as I take in this new lifestyle!" She huffed before turning her back to him.

Tristan sighed. "Don't be mad. I'm sorry for teasing you. Please, turn back around." Chloe did and had a small smile on her face.

"I wasn't really that mad. I was messing with you. Sorry for making you worry." Chloe stepped back to face the room while standing next to him. "Alright, let the tour begin."

Tristan gave Chloe an extensive tour of the kitchen and dining room (left side) before proceeding to show her the living room, den, and finally the library. As soon as she entered the library she had to hold her breath. Tristan looked quizzically at her mesmerized stare. 

Chloe finally let out her breath and turned to look at Tristan. "So many books. It's amazing. And I thought I had a lot of books." She moved slowly over to a shelf in front of her. She walked slowly around, reading the titles and occasionally lightly touching the bindings of the older, rarer editions.

"I take it you love books." Chloe nodded. "I have more up in my room you can look at and borrow." Chloe looked up excited. Tristan laughed. "I have a feeling you would like to go see that now." Chloe nodded furiously and headed out into the hall.

Before Tristan was halfway down the hall, Chloe was halfway up the stairs. Tristan slowly climbed the stairs but had to look around once he reached the top because Chloe was not in sight. He spun around trying to find the elusive Chloe.

He turned to face down the stairs and looked over to his parents' wing to see if she got mixed up. As he contemplated yelling out her name he heard movement behind him. Yet before he could move he had two hands placed over his eyes. He jumped slightly. "Don't do that!" He growled.

Chloe giggled and fell into a fit of laughter when Tristan turned to glare at her. He too laughed at the whole episode. "Ok, so that was funny. Ready to see *my* book collection?" Chloe stood up and left him pass. "Lead on."

At the first door to the right Tristan turned. "This is my room. The room right across the way is the door to the quest room. Down further to the right is my study room. To the left is my entertaining room. A bathroom is in your room and there is one linking my room and study room. It is the same only a mirror image in my parents' wing."

He opened the door and stepped in. Chloe hesitated ever so slightly. "I have my favorite and current reading books in my room. All the rest are in my study room." She walked slowly into the room and stopped just inside the door. Tristan could tell she was slightly uncomfortable. He chuckled.

Tristan moved to stand behind Chloe and whispered in her ear, "Never been in a guy's room before? Do remember my parents aren't home and only Jeffrey is here but he is probably in the indoor garden. Just imagine the possibilities."

Chloe blushed furiously before twirling around to face Tristan. Even though his close proximity did unnerve her, Chloe wasn't about to show it. "You better watch it buster. There are many more possibilities than you were suggesting, and many of those would be unpleasant for you. So I would watch out when making broad suggestions, if you catch my drift." Chloe winked before walked over to the bookcase, standing with her feet slightly apart with her hands behind her back.

Tristan shook his head and hobbled over to stand beside Chloe. "I think I have to watch out for your witty and sarcastic come backs." Chloe turned her head and raised her eyebrow. "Who said I was being sarcastic? I was absolutely serious."

She turned back to the books and focused on the titles, becoming so absorbed she forgot who was standing beside her and even where she was.

Tristan was fascinated at how enraptured this girl in his room was with his books. Every other girl that had entered his bedroom was definitely NOT interested in books. Every time Chloe reached out at a book he made sure to remember the title of it. _Let us see what interests the Great Chloe. Hmm. Catcher in the Rye; 1984; Treasure Island; Fahrenheit 451; Macbeth; Hamlet; the Vampire Chronicles; the Wheel of Time series. What?! Those last two don't fit. But I guess they do fit her. It is all the ones before them that surprise me._

Tristan watched as Chloe's eyes widened and she grabbed a book. She walked backwards until she hit the bed and then she sat down. He sat down next to her and leaned over to see which book she had chosen. It was his first edition, one volume Lord of the Rings. [were you expecting Harry Potter? Well, his signed editions were next to it but didn't seem to interest Chloe. Hehe.]

Tristan stood up and walked through his bathroom to his study. He walked back into his room carrying two books. He took his place next to Chloe and put the two books in her lap. She jumped slightly. She saw the books and placed the one in her hands on the bed to her right. She cautiously picked up the two books on her lap.

Chloe turned to Tristan with a confused look on her face. In her hands were The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings. "Both are first editions and both are for you to add to your collection." Chloe's eyes widen and her mouth fell open. She was speechless for a moment before regaining her sense. "You have to be joking! No way, I can't take them."

Chloe tried to place them in Tristan's lap but he immediately pushed them back at her. " No, I insist. I have two copies of each so I am giving you one set. It is to thank you for being so hospitable and letting me into your home."

Chloe sighed and shook her head. "This is too much for a thank you. I think just letting me see your house is a good enough thank you."

Tristan sighed deeply and his face became set to a look of determination. "I can't see why you won't just accept this. It is polite to thank a person when they do something for you and this was a big deal to me so I wanted to give you something to show how much I appreciated what you did for me."

He realized Chloe took that the wrong way when she glared at him and he saw the fire return to her eyes. "Oh yes, you can easily afford to give up those two books but they will have so much more value to me since I couldn't afford them that of course they would convey deep appreciation to me." She quickly stood up, placed the books on the bed, and backed away.

"If I didn't know better, it would look like you were buying my friendship. What, need to make sure I will stay your friend after I meet your parents? Or is there some secret you can't hide here that you think I would be scared away?" Chloe huffed and stalked over to the door. 

Tristan quickly stood up but fell back down before using his crutches to hold himself up. "How dare you even think that! I am not like all those other rich teens that are snobs that use money to secure friends from families without so much money."

Chloe paused but refused to face him. "From a lower class you mean to say. I didn't think you saw me as below you but maybe I was wrong. I will be in the guest room." She opened the door and slammed it once she was out in the hall. She stomped to her room and slammed that door as well. Once inside she leaned against the door and slide down as her legs couldn't hold her up anymore. Before she knew it, tears were forming in her eyes. 

_Good going Chloe. Just insult the one person you are stuck with at school and whose house you are staying in. He probably didn't even mean it that way._ She dropped her head and wrapped her arms around her legs as she cried. _No wonder guys don't ask me out any more. I bet I have lost all chances with Tristan._

Back in Tristan's room, Tristan sat down and slammed his fist on his mattress. _Good job DuGrey. What a way to interact with the one girl that actually likes you for being you, by insulting her! I bet she won't speak to me all weekend._ He stood up and moved to go into the hall. 

He paused just as he opened the door. _Wonderful! I get lucky enough to be stuck with her in school and I have to totally mess it up. There goes my chances with her._ He sighed before stepping out into the hall. He walked over to in front of Chloe's door and took a deep breath. _I can't let this just sit and get worse._ He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear Chloe crying on the other side of the door.

Tristan knocked. Chloe stopped crying a little and listened to see if she hadn't imagined it. He sighed [again! enough with the sighing people!] before talking. "I'm so sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it at all that way. That is just what they do and I in no way think like that. I just really do appreciate your friendship. I can't stand those at school any more and I was so happy when you didn't hesitate to let me into your life."

Chloe sniffed back the last of her tears and stood up. Tristan continued, "I already told Rory that I liked it better at Military school because I didn't have to put on an act. But here everyone is so fake. I just really needed a friend to see me for me and not judge. You were that friend and I can't think how to properly thank you." Chloe wiped her eyes one last time before opening the door.

Tristan's eyes widened as he reached out wipe away new tears she couldn't fully stop from forming. "You've been crying. Did I upset you that much? I can't believe how stupid I can be." Chloe closed her eyes and tried to collect herself.

"I was the stupid one. I took what you said the wrong way but wouldn't stop to let you explain. I upset myself by being stupid, I was mad at myself and not you." She looked up at him, eyes begging to be forgiven. "I am the one that needs to apologize and ask for forgiveness, not you." 

Tristan shook his head. "It was a mutual misunderstanding. Let's call it even and just drop it." For a second Chloe's eyes flared up. "No!" Tristan titled his head to one side. "Why ever not?"

Chloe took a deep breath. "Because of what you said outside my door. I heard sadness in your voice. We can say we are both forgiven but to drop the whole matter would mean also dropping possible discussions about your issues with the social group our school consists of. That is something that needs to be talked about, not hidden away."

Tristan nodded. "Ok. But can we talk about that later? Amazingly, this little episode has been emotionally draining and I am ready to sleep." Chloe giggled. Her eyes lit up for a moment and she dashed back into his room. She emerged holding her two thank you gifts. "A sign that all is forgiven. Now, how about first showing me your study and entertaining room? My tour won't be complete until you have and a tour is always ended before you go to bed." 

Tristan grinned. "As you wish." Chloe, of course, was in awe of his full book collection but was too tired to look at them closely. Also in his study was a computer (big monitor, super fast, and one of the newest models). In the entertaining room was a large screen TV, pool table, couch and chairs, and an extensive DVD collection.

Chloe stumbled to her room but just leaned against the door. Tristan walked up and laughed when he saw her eyes closed. "Go to bed. Now!" Chloe grinned before standing up straight and saluting him. "Yes, sir!" She giggled and opened her door. She stopped before going in and turned around to face him. Before he realized her intentions, she was hugging him. He quickly pushed his crutches to the wall so he could properly hug her back.

She pulled back reluctantly and smiled up at him. "Just know I am here for you. I appreciate your friendship as much as you appreciate mine. I will see you tomorrow."

Tristan grinned and chuckled as she yawned. "Alright sleepy head. I won't forget that. Good night Chloe."

"Good night Tristan." She shut the door and moved to get ready for bed.

Tristan walked into his room and got ready to sleep. As he lay down, he couldn't help thinking about what had just happened. _She hugged me. Chloe hugged me. And it was along hug. A really good hug. Yes!_ He fell asleep with a wide grin that only lessened slightly during the night.

~~~Luke's~~~

Rory groaned and turned over. Then the sounds around her finally penetrated her ears. She heard soft voices below her and the sounds of construction coming from a nearby room. It took her a moment to remember where she was. Rory sat straight up and saw no one else around her.

She stood up and walked over to the source of all the racket. She peered into Jess's room to see him drilling something in his closet. He noticed the motion in his doorway and stopped. 

Jess took off his goggles and chuckled at the sight of Rory just out of bed with her messy hair. "Sleep well?" He smirked.

"Well aren't you funny. Not!" Rory glared at him before walking back to her bed. She grabbed her clothes for the day and locked herself in the bathroom. 

Jess laughed before returning to work. The drill made so much noise that he didn't hear when she had finally got out of the bathroom. Rory neatly packed away her nightclothes in her bag before rummaging in the fridge for some food. The clock on the wall said it was 8:14.

After making herself a bowl of cereal, she sat down at the table to eat. She heard the drill stop and shortly after footsteps coming toward her. She turned around to face Jess as he came into the room. He stopped and took a small step back.

"What? Oh, you are out of the bathroom. That was fast." He smirked and walked over to the sink to wash his hands before getting some food.

Rory glared at his back. "I don't take forever like some girls. Plus, you have been working for at least 40 minutes since I went in there. Plenty of time to get dressed, comb hair, and get some food."

Jess put his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Ok, I get it. No need to take offense. Just tell me when you are ready to work on school work because I already had breakfast."

Rory shrugged. "We can start organizing it now. I can do two things at once." Jess went over and grabbed her backpack. He pretended to almost fall over from the weight. 

"Geez, Rory. What all do you have in here?" He smirked and lifted it onto the table like it was nothing. It thudded on the wood and caused Rory's bowl to jump slightly.

She glared at him. "If you think that is funny, you need to redefine what you classify as funny." She opened the bag and pulled out her binder. She flipped through to the section with the interview notes. "Alright, ready?"

Jess slumped into the chair. "If we must."

Rory grinned. "Well, we don't have to. It's just that if you wish to pass you have to do the work. It's a sacrifice you must make for long term advantages."

Jess sighed. "Damn those sacrifices. Why do people force us into these corners? It's a never-ending cycle. They do it to us because it was done to them and then we go and do it to someone else. When will it all end?" He was being melodramatic and laughing by the time he was done. 

"You aren't helping the situation. Unfortunately I need your input so I can get a good grade. Now, pay attention and no more funny business." Rory crossed her arms and stared intently at Jess.

"Fine. Serious face now. Lead on with the learning." He grinned and was glad to see a small smile appear on Rory's face. "There you go. This doesn't have to be too painful now does it?"

Rory sighed and shook her head but she was smiling. "Can we start already?" He nodded and they began to interview each other.

~~~Tristan's House~~~

Chloe yawned and stretched her arms above her head. She rolled over to see the clock blaring its harsh numbers at her. _It's only 10:30._ She thought. Then it sunk in. "Ten thirty?!" She yelled and jumped out of bed. Unfortunately she was tangled in her sheets and landed with a thud on the floor. "Ow. That really hurt." She untwisted from the mass of fabric and stood up. She rubbed her eyes and walked slowly to the bathroom. A half hour later she emerged fully dressed and ready for the day. 

She opened her door cautiously and looked across to Tristan's door. _I wonder if he is awake. I bet he is. It is almost lunchtime. Man, I bet he thinks I am one of those lazy bums that sleep in late and stay up late._ She trudged down the hall and looked down the stairs. _To slide or not to slide, that is the question._ She smiled to herself before sitting on the railing and letting gravity take her to the ground floor. She laughed as she continued onto the kitchen. 

Before she could reach the kitchen, Tristan came out of the library. He smirked when he saw her. "I thought I heard you laughing. So you finally decided to grace us with your presence. Sleep well?" 

Chloe glared at him. "So not funny. I'm sorry I slept in. I didn't mean to. It's just…" She broke off.

Tristan grinned. "I understand. Want something to eat? I'm sure you are hungry." He opened the door for her and had her sit on a stool. "I'll get it for you. So, what was so funny?"

Chloe giggled. "Oh, not much. Just slid down the railing to the stairs."

Tristan laughed and shook his head. "I figured it had to be something like that. You like pancakes, right? With bacon?"

"Of course. You don't have to do that you know. I am capable of making my own breakfast." Chloe started to get up when he turned around and gave her the Look. She slowly sank back onto her stool.

"I insist and there will be no back talk. Our microwave is super hard to work and I barely know how to make it reheat breakfast." He turned back to the expensive appliance and pressed more buttons faster than Chloe could follow. She got dizzy trying to follow his motions and ended up memorizing the tile on the floor.

She didn't look up until she heard a plate put in front of her. She saw a plate steaming with syrup drenched pancakes and perfectly burnt bacon. Her eyes went wide and she stared up at Tristan. "This looks wonderful. Thanks!" She immediately dug into the yummy smelling food that was before her.

Tristan laughed and disappeared into the hallway. He came back in as Chloe was putting her dish in the sink. She turned around to find him holding their interview binder. She sighed. "That again? I guess we have to. Alright, off to do the evilness we call homework." She hung her head as she past Tristan and stopped just outside the door in the hallway. 

Tristan raised his eyebrow. "What is with the stopping again?"

Chloe shrugged. "Not sure where we are working."

Tristan chuckled. "I thought we would work in the sunroom. It is next to the greenhouse and right outside is the garden. Sound good?"

Chloe nodded and followed him out to the sunroom. They worked for a couple hours before breaking for a snack. Chloe sighed as she sat back down with her glass of soda. Tristan tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged. "Just tired of all this interviewing crap. Can we work on something else for a little bit?"

Tristan nodded and they worked diligently until Jeffrey came in to tell them dinner was ready. "Are my parents going to be joining us?"

Jeffrey nodded and left to help prepare one of the few dinners that the whole DuGrey family would spend together. 

Tristan sighed and put his head on the table. Chloe patted his shoulder. "What's wrong? Nervous? Worried? Wish he had shook his head instead?"

Tristan shrugged. "It doesn't matter. We can't get out of it. Just keep quiet unless they talk to you and all will be fine. They aren't big on dinner conversation with me."

Chloe took a deep breath and stood up. "Alright, then let's go. No use delaying the inevitable."

Tristan stood and led the way to the dining room. He looked Chloe over before seeing how he looked. "This will have to do. I've gone in there looking worse." He opened the door and allowed Chloe in to the dining room. Both knew that the dinner was going to be one of their hardest to get through. Chloe took another deep breath and stepped into the room of judgment.

~~~Luke's~~~

Rory stood up and stretched her arms above her head. "Ok, I'm too tired to work anymore today. Ready to call it a day?"

Jess smirked. "Have you ever really thought about that phrase? I mean, what else would we call it? And for that matter, what about all those other phrases we have in society. Where did they come from? Who thought of them? What drugs were they on when they came up with them?"

Rory rolled her eyes and groaned. "No, I don't want to think. I've just spent the last eight hours thinking and my brain needs a rest."

Jess chuckled and stood up. "Alright then, we'll just sit here, rest, and stare at the wall."

Rory glared at him. "Not funny. Ugh, I'm so hungry. What's for dinner?"

Jess shrugged and sat down on the sofa. "Whatever you find for food in the frig is dinner. That or we can sneak down to the kitchen and grab something to eat."

Rory shrugged and sat down next to Jess. "Either one works for me. Actually, going to the diner sounds better than foraging for ourselves up here."

Jess started to get up but stopped. "I'm relaxed here. Do we have to go right now? You can have some chips right now to hold you over."

Rory tried to get up but gave up. "I'm too tired to get up again. Fine, when do you think you will be rested enough to get up?"

Jess just shrugged and closed his eyes while resting his head on the back of the couch. Rory threw up her hands in frustrations and sighed. Rory closed her eyes briefly. 

At 8:00 Luke left the diner for a quick check up on the teens under his roof. He had thought they would have sneaked out food from the kitchen at 6 or so but there had been no sign of them. He looked in to find Jess and Rory asleep on the couch sitting on opposite ends. He smiled and slowly closed the door.

Rory opened her eyes to find that she wasn't even in a bed. She sat up straight and realized she was still on the sofa. She looked over to see Jess still sleeping and that it was 10:00. Just as she was about to stand up she heard Luke come in from closing the diner. Luke looked over at her and smiled. "Finally awake? I thought you would sleep all night. He's still out?" 

Rory nodded. "I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until just now. I closed my eyes for a moment because I was so tired from all our homework. I guess I was more tired than I realized. Oh, I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten a real meal since breakfast this morning."

Luke chuckled. "Good thing then that I saved two burgers and a lot of fries for you guys when you decided to wake up."

Rory narrowed her eyes. "You knew we were asleep and you didn't try to wake us up?" Luke shrugged and heated the food he had saved.

Rory jumped up and sat down at the table, waiting eagerly. Luke placed a plate in front of her and Rory immediately started to eat. 

Both turned to the sofa as they heard a moaning sound coming from its direction. Jess sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. He stood up groggily and started for the kitchen. He stopped when he noticed two pairs of eyes on him.

"Well, having fun there? Oh, food. Got any for me?" Luke set down a plate in front of the chair next to Rory. Jess sat down and started to eat. Luke looked at Rory and rolled his eyes before going to his room.

"Put the plates in the sink when you are done. See you guys in the morning. I don't expect you will be shut up in your cave all day tomorrow." 

Rory swallowed the food in her mouth. "Nope, we're almost done so we don't have much to work on tomorrow. Right, Jess?"

He just shrugged and went back to eating. Rory rolled her eyes and put her plate in the sink. "I'm off to bed. See you in the morning, Jess." She stumbled to her bed and grabbed her stuff before going to the bathroom. 

Jess put away his plate and went to his room. He looked back to the bathroom door and smiled before closing his door.

~~~Author's Note~~~

Don't hurt me!!! I'm so, so, so sorry for taking so long. Man, I feel so bad. I take forever and practically all my characters are OOC or my one original is a Mary Sue (flame all you wish, I know for a fact that she isn't as bad as a Mary Sue can be). But eh, I don't care. School is evil and German is the worse (stupid foreign language). My personal life is, well, complicated. Ah, I remember what I want to say. Go visit my weblog and comment; it gives me this warm feeling to know people are reading my crap. Hehe. _www. xanga. com/ AntiSocialMischka_ Go there and visit and say you read my story and I will forever love you. Oh, and check my personal website at _www. geocities. com/ spyroskittle713/ enter. html_ [without the spaces because stupid fan fiction.net messes up otherwise]. You guys are the best. Any comments on how to make this story better would be much appreciated. It's been so long since I have written anything other than poetry or song lyrics and it was hard for me to get back in the mode. If the story has a different feel, then I apologize if it isn't satisfactory. Man, life sucks some times, but you just got to deal with things as they come. Well, sorry for the shameless self-promotion. I was going to make part 6 the whole weekend but decided to put this out now so you wouldn't have to wait any longer. I will finish part 7, which will be Sunday, by the end of the week (I hope). Might be a little later because of homework but not months later, I promise! So, review!!! And if you got time, visit my sites. Later gator. Oh, and sorry for that whole scene at the mansion, I'm sure it seemed out of place. A little too much influence from my real life went into that scene. So sorry about that. Just wait a little bit longer for the next part. I do plan on finishing this before this season is over (can't believe I started writing this almost a year ago). Well, I'm off to bed (school is evil, I want to burn it down). 


	7. Calls and The Mall

Trapped

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't the Gilmore Girls...I don't think I really need to say that but you never know...Oh, and I will still make Buffy references so I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel the TV series...and you can't make me stop my insane references, because I won't listen...so ha!

Summary: Chloe has moved to Stars Hollow, she goes to Chilton, and has caught the eyes of both Jess and Tristan, who is back from military school. Rory has broken up with Dean, but not officially. She has found that she really is attracted to Jess and Tristan but they aren't paying any attention to her. Jess is now going to Chilton and is Rory's partner for a class project. We ended with Chloe and Tristan about to have dinner with the DuGreys and Rory and Jess going to bed Saturday night.

Author's Note: Ok, I had planed on the whole weekend being one part but figured I would send something out because it's been so long. Don't get mad at me, I blame school (and now my lack of motivation to do this). I plan on finishing this story with 10 parts, so only three more after this. This is Sunday, then I will have the week, the weekend again, and then two part 10s, one for each ending (and possibly a part 11 if there is the demand). Oh, and don't forget: REVIEW!!! Plus I figured how to make italics, bold, and underlined appear (save as HTML) so _italics_ represent thoughts. Oh, plus anything between brackets [] are personal notes that have nothing really to do with the story (you will see what I mean). Oh...anything between //...// means what they are saying over the phone. You'll see...

~~~Tristan's House~~~

Tristan opened the door to the dining room and let Chloe in first before closing the door quietly behind him. He led her to the chair closest the door and went around the table to sit across from her. To Chloe's left was Mr. DuGrey and to her right was Mrs. DuGrey.

A maid brought in four plates on a large tray [like at restaurants]. She placed the tray on an empty side table before putting the plates in front of each occupant of the table. Immediately they all started to silently eat.

Tristan noticed that his father was eating much faster than normal. Mrs. DuGrey saw Tristan's confusion and laughed softly. "He has an important business call in 15 minutes." Tristan nodded and went back to eating.

_This is better than I thought. If he can't waste time talking then he can't embarrass Chloe or me or insult her._ Tristan thought as he ate his food.

"How are you enjoying yourself, Chloe? I'm sorry that we can't spend more time talking with you, but I have a friend in need of help during her crisis. I do hope Tristan is keeping you occupied." Mrs. DuGrey smiled at her dinner guest.

"I am enjoying my visit immensely. You have a very beautiful house. It can be quite distracting when trying to focus on our homework. But this is definitely helping us on our projects. Thank you so much for letting me stay here." Chloe smiled politely.

"Of course, anytime. It is so nice to see our son happy again." Mrs. DuGrey glared at her glowering husband. "My husband may have other opinions but I would ignore them if I were you. I'm glad to have Tristan back. I hated it when he was sent away. The house was too quiet."

Tristan looked up, shocked. Mrs. DuGrey smiled and Chloe hid a laugh with her hand and a bite of food.

"Mother, you are rarely ever home. And when you are, you are so busy at times I feel you have forgotten I exist. How could the house be anymore quiet than you demanded from me?"

Mrs. DuGrey glared once more at her husband before turning a sad expression at her son. "I never demanded your quiet. In contrast, I rather enjoyed myself when you were playing music or having friends over. It made the house seem more alive."

Tristan was obviously confused. Mr. DuGrey stood up. "It was nice to meet you Chloe. I hope the rest of your stay is enjoyable. Now, if you'll excuse me I have business to attend to." And with that he left.

Mrs. DuGrey shook her head sadly. "We have always disagreed on how to raise you. I felt your father was both too strict and spoiled you too much at the same time. Unfortunately I didn't realize the damage of my unsuccessful attempts to stop him until it was too late. But I'm hoping to do my best now to be a good mother."

Tristan grinned and got up to hug his mother. Chloe smiled but continued to eat. Tristan returned to his seat only to find it had been moved. Yet he only realized that when he tried to sit down and he fell to the floor.

Tristan lifted himself up to see two concerned faces. Yet he knew who had pushed his chair by the twinkle in her eye.

"You think you're funny, don't you Chloe? Well, do remember that I know where you sleep at night." Tristan glared at Chloe. She just smiled and his mother laughed.

"That isn't much of a threat when I know where you sleep as well. And tonight is our last night in the same house until next weekend. If I wished I could get you during the week but you can't because you can't drive. So ha!"

Tristan rolled his eyes. "I'll get back at you sooner or later. Just you wait."

"I'm so scared. Watch me shake in my shoes." Chloe's voice was dripping in sarcasm.

Mrs. DuGrey chuckled. "Let us finish dinner before plans of revenge."

Chloe nodded solemnly. "Wise words. You should follow her advice."

Tristan glared at the two females smiled at each other. "And here I was fearing my parents would be cold and mean. Father did as predicted and I'm starting to think that that is a better attitude than being friendly with my guest."

Both women laughed before eating again. Tristan sighed and ate. Before they knew it, dessert had came and gone.

Mrs. DuGrey stood up from the table. "I shall take my leave now. I hope your projects go well and that I see you again soon and often, Chloe."

"I would love to come back and visit." Chloe grinned.

"Good night. I might see you in the morning but that is only a small chance. Sleep well."

"Good night, Mrs. DuGrey."

"Good night mother."

"Please, call me Nancy."

"Alright. Thank you again."

"Anytime my dear. And thank you!" Nancy DuGrey left the dinning room.

"Your mom likes me." Chloe gloated.

"I know, scary." Tristan returned the grin while offering his hand to help her up.

"Wow, a gentleman. Pinch me, I'm dreaming." Chloe giggled while slowly standing.

"Ok, what do you wish to do now? Our homework is further along than we suspected so I vote we take a break until tomorrow." Tristan opened the door so they could head out into the hall.

"I vote mindless entertainment."

Tristan raised an eyebrow and smirked. "And what pray tell do you mean by that?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter, it's dirty down there. I was hinting more along the lines of a movie."

Tristan chuckled. "As you wish."

So they made their way up to Tristan's entertainment room. Chloe rushed to the DVD section and picked one out. Tristan turned on the TV and had the DVD player open.

Chloe hid the DVD until it was placed in the player and closed it.

"What are we watching?"

"You'll see."

Soon the main menu for _The Lord of the Ring_ came onto the screen.

"Cute."

"I thought so." Chloe grinned before settling on the couch.

Before she knew it, the movie was over and Tristan was asleep. Chloe shrugged before getting two blankets, one for Tristan and one for herself.

_No use letting him have all the fun of sleeping on the couch. _She chuckled as she settled onto the opposite end and let sleep overcome.

~~~Luke's~~~

Rory groaned as she lifted herself off the couch. It was 7:05 in the morning. _Too early._

While Rory was getting food together after dressing, Jess emerged from his room still half asleep.

"Why are you up so early? If we work too much more we'll be all done. I think we deserve a break." Jess plopped down into a chair, grabbing an apple.

"That nap last night gave me extra energy for today. How about watching a movie before lunch while working a little. At lunch we can plan for later." Rory placed a bowl of cereal in front of Jess before sitting down with hers.

"Good plan. Glad I thought of it."

"So not funny." Rory shook her head.

"I wasn't trying to be." There was a long pause as they ate.

"What movie?" Rory put her bowl in the sink.

"Action, adventure, minimum romance." Jess followed her example as she got the homework out and placed it on the couch. 

"That doesn't narrow it down much."

"Look at our options."

Rory looked at the shelf of videos. "Wow. Comedy, historical, educational [slightly redundant], and double wow for only three action movies. Um, we got _Matrix, Lord of the Rings,_ and _Star Wars_."

"No _Matrix_ or _Star Wars_, too much romance."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Okay, longest action movie it is."

Jess chuckled. "Of course."

Rory placed the movie in the VCR before sitting next to Jess on the couch.

"Okay, on with the torture."

Jess laughed. "Don't be so dramatic. We have to be serious."

"No throwing my words back at me." Rory pretended to pout before smiling. "Okay, let's work."

The time went by fast as the two worked occasionally while enjoying the movie. Once the movie was done, Rory stood up to stretch.

"Food break. I have an idea."

"Scary. Alright, what is your wonderful idea, oh great Rory?"

Rory glared at Jess. "I say we eat something quickly here before driving to Hartford for a real lunch and some fun."

Jess raised an eyebrow. "Sounds good to me. Are we going to call Chloe and Tristan and possibly stop by?"

Rory shrugged. "Possibly. We'll see. Now for a quick snack before we leave."

"Yes, ma'am." Jess smirked.

"Such the comedian. Alright, grab some chips and we're out the door." Rory got her keys and started out the door.

Jess quickly got his coat and a bag of chips before joining Rory going down the stairs.

"Hey Luke, we're off to Hartford. When do you want us back?"

"Um, I don't know. Around 9 or so. Have fun. Drive safe." Luke watched as the two teens left the diner.

Rory unlocked her car and the both of them got in. Soon they were on their way to Hartford.

"You do know how to get around Hartford, don't you?"

Rory rolled her eyes as they left Stars Hollow. "Of course. I can get to school, the mall, and my grandparents. Plus I have a map just in case."

Jess sighed in relief. "Good."

"No pestering the driver."

"Yes, ma'am."

The rest of the ride was in relative silence as they listened to the radio. Before they knew it they had arrived at the mall.

Jess jumped out of the car to stretch. "I'm alive!" He bent down pretending to hug or kiss the ground.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Don't start. Ok, the food court is just inside. I'm hungry so let's go mister."

Jess mock saluted Rory before following her into the mall.

The food court was easy to find so it wasn't long before they both had a piece of pizza of front of them.

"Ok, so we're in Hartford now. What shall we do next? Think the other two need a break to see sunlight?" Jess asked between bites.

"Hmm. I guess we could call. Do you have his number?" Rory asked innocently.

"What?! Why should I have his number? Oh, so not funny." Jess glared at Rory's smirk.

Rory pulled out her cell phone. "Let the fun begin."

~~~Tristan's~~~

The silence of the DuGrey Mansion was broken that Sunday morning by a thud residing from the right wing (when coming in the front door).

"Ow! Gosh, how clumsy can a person get?" Chloe shook her head as she got up off the floor. She headed out in to the hall and knocked on Tristan's door. Another thud meet her ears. "Good one. Glad I'm not the only klutz here."

"Grr. You're not funny, you know that right?" Tristan, too, had to detangle himself from the sheets on the ground. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get a clock."

"Never realized that 8:15 in the morning is clock buying time."

"You learn things everyday. Now how about we learn the joys of breakfast. I'm starved." Chloe walked back to her room with laughing following her. 

By nine o'clock, they were dressed and fed. "Ok, any ideas for what to do today, Chloe?"

"We work some more and spend the afternoon doing something fun."

"Alright, want to work in the garden today?" Tristan led the way to the sunroom where their homework was.

"Sure, why not? We could use some fresh air." Chloe grabbed their bags and followed Tristan outside.

By the time noon came around, both were sick of homework and ready to eat.

"Ugh, I need sustenance. Nutrients. Food!"

"Stop being melodramatic, Chloe. It's only been 3 hours since you last ate."

"Three hours too long. Let's blow this Popsicle stand and get some disgusting fast food."

"You make it sound so appealing."

"Yes well, the smell does peal paint so you are on the right track."

Tristan shook his head and stood up. "Ok driver, let's go."

Chloe had a sheepish grin on her face. "Um, I hope you know someplace to go and how to get there."

Tristan smirked. "Oh, I might." He laughed. "Mall?"

"Lead the way." Chloe held the door open for Tristan and followed him to her car. "Just go like we're going to school but don't turn at the light."

With only a small detour, they finally made it to the food court at the mall.

"Watch it, Rory and Jess are here. Let's surprise them after we eat." Tristan led the way to a table behind a plant.

"I'll get the food. Your crutches will attract their attention." Chloe kept a sharp eye on the other two as she got her and Tristan's pizza.

Tristan grinned as Rory pulled out her phone. "We'll be getting a call soon."

Sure enough, Tristan's cell rang as soon as Rory was done dialing.

"Hello?"

//Hey Tristan. Care to meet us at the Hartford Mall?//

"Sure. Meet at the food court entrance to the mall?"

//Alright. See you in a few. We're already here.//

"See you soon." Tristan smirked as he hung up. "This is too good."

They watched as Rory and Jess moved toward the mall and stationed themselves so they could see in all directions.

Chloe stood up and led the way. Jess had his back to her and Rory was looking down the mall.

"Fancy meeting you here."

Rory jumped and Jess turned around fast.

"Geez, don't **do** that!" Jess glared.

Tristan chuckled. "I did say we would see you soon. I just so happened to conveniently didn't tell you we could see you from our table across the food court."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Well, now that we're all here, let's be off."

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. Chloe and Rory dragged the two boys clothes shopping so they could get male opinions.

Rory led the way with Tristan's help while Jess would point out places to go and Chloe walked behind a little.

As dinner approached, Rory asked, "What shall we eat? Hey, Chloe, why are you so far behind?"

Chloe shrugged but there was a mischievous glint in her eye. Rory decided to question her later.

In the end, they decided on eating at Boston Market [which I know is on Main Street but let's just pretend it's at the mall. At least I picked one that is in Connecticut at all!]. 

"Mmm, sure smells good." Tristan closed his eyes as he took in the aroma of the food at their table. 

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Let's ignore them, shall we Rory? I'm thinking I might regret eating with them."

Rory laughed. "I might have to second that thought."

Jess glared at both of them. "I wouldn't say such things if I were you. I remember you saying you planned on staying one last night at the diner."

Rory pretended to think. "I did? How foolish of me. I might just have to take that back."

More light banter was shared as the meal progressed until they were finally full.

"I have an idea." Tristan announced.

"I'm scared," Chloe responded at the same time that Rory said, "That's a scary thought."  Both girls laughed.

"No comment," came from Jess's direction.

Tristan glared at all sitting at the table. "Fine, be that way. Then no one gets hot fudge sundaes at my house." He stood up and carefully took his tray to the trash.

"You mean a free dessert? That's not nice. If we knew about that, we wouldn't have said anything." Rory commented.

Chloe shrugged. "Fine, be that way. Then I won't drive you home after school any more."

Jess smirked. "I think she has you there, Tristan. You might want to just give in. This is your chance for real human contact. Don't give that up so easily. It's only two sentences."

Rory mock gasped. "And that was more than two sentences. He speaks."

Chloe laughed. "Hey, you stole my line."

Tristan waved his hand dismissively. "Ok, you get the dessert. But no more sarcastic comments directed at me. Aim them at Jess."

"Hey!" Jess retorted. 

There was more giggling and laughing followed by two cars driving to Tristan's house. Jeffrey was pleased to see the new guests and was happy to have the cook make four sundaes. 

"Just write your orders on the pad of paper. They'll be along shortly after that." He hurried off to find the cook, who was cleaning up from the staff's dinner.

"Ok, follow me. The paper's in the dining room." Tristan led the way as three teens followed, curious.

The paper had a spot at the top for the person's name and then lines for placing the order. "What is this about?" Rory asked.

Tristan shrugged. "There are times when we eat things that can be made individually. The cook likes to make sure everyone gets exactly what they want. And anyone who argues about servants rights and the like will be forced to argue with the staff and that is never pretty."

Rory looked confused. "Why is that?"

"The staff likes to work for us. They say it's better than working at some restaurant or at a hotel. My parents also happen to give them lots of personal time so they can't really complain. They say at times it feels easier to work here then work somewhere else and then have to deal with their own house." Tristan shrugged again and passed out the paper and pencils.

Ten minutes later, all four were happily eating their sundaes. "I got to hand it to you, this is one nice set up. I could get used to this."

"Jess, I can hardly see you living in a mansion like this." Rory stated between spoonfuls.

"I can hardly see any of us living in a mansion. Yes, even you Tristan, even though you do live in one." Chloe said as the others gave her a weird look. "Seriously, none of us have the personality to fit living in such a big house."

Tristan nodded. "True. But every once and a while, people do like to be pampered."

Jess snickered. "I'm sorry I said anything."

"And I'm sorry to say but we need to be heading home." Rory stood up to leave. 

"So soon? I feel unloved." Tristan stood to walk them to the door. 

Chloe nodded. "You should. We all hate you. We're just here for the free food."

Jess nodded as well. "I second that thought."

Rory rolled her eyes. "It seems sarcasm is a big thing with us."

Tristan chuckled. "As long as we're all used to it."

Rory and Jess left while Chloe started up the stairs to Tristan's wing. "Hey, where are you off to?" Tristan asked.

"Your computer of course. I have to check my email. Then we can do whatever." Chloe bounded up the stairs. 

After Internet exploration, both sat down to watch a music video marathon on VH1.

Tristan yawned. "It's late and we have school tomorrow."

"Yes, more commonly known as Hell on earth." Chloe grinned and helped Tristan to his feet. "Of course, there are some good things about it."

Tristan raised an eyebrow. "And what would some of those things be?"

"Not really good things for me, but for you there's Rory." Chloe smirked as she walked toward the door. 

"What is that supposed to mean?"

She shrugged. "I'm not blind and you can't fool me. If you don't know what I mean, can you at least tell me what it's like in Egypt?"

"Egypt?" Tristan inquired.

"You know, DeNile. Been there, done that, know the signs and symptoms." Chloe walked down to her room and shut the door behind her. 

"I'm in denial?" Tristan was puzzled as he made his way to bed.

~~~Luke's~~~

Once Rory and Jess got home they took a walk around town before heading back to the diner. 

"Well, that was interesting." Jess sat down on the couch.

Rory nodded. "And now, time for sleep. I'm tired."

Jess chuckled. "It seems we wore you out. How interesting."

"Yes, everything is very interesting. And now I shall take an interest in my bed and the concepts of sleep and rest. You might do well to follow my example."

"Nah, I don't follow crowds." Jess smirked as he went to his room.

Rory snorted. "That's what you think. Last time I checked, you had to sleep too."

"Nope, just made you think that. I'm a robot, only have to plug in and recharge."

"Like the Borg? Now I fear for my life." Rory laughed.

"Good, that's the point."

"And I have a point. Even robots or the Borg have to stop for a moment. Do so now for the sake of my sanity."

Jess smirked. "Only for you."

~~~Author's Notes~~~

I have an ultimatum for you. Do I finish this piece of crap (I'm losing interest and can't seem to make myself work on it) or just scrap it and possibly let someone else take it? The whole thing annoys me, it's so bad. I'm starting to dislike Chloe, she annoys me as well. That one nighttime scene with her and Tristan made me want to puke. So, just cast your vote via review on fanfiction.net or by email. No votes mean no one cares and it goes on permanent hiatus (as in if I ever wish to finish it I might). I'm sorry for making you wait so long for such crap. Oh, I don't own anything I mentioned that I obviously don't own (like VH1). I'm tired, my back/neck hurts, and my current mood would be labeled 'bitch'. Sorry about that. Till next time (if there is a next time). 


	8. Beware of Matches

Disclaimer: Seriously, how many times must one person say they don't own something? I may own a lot of things, but Gilmore Girls is not one of them.

Summary: Chloe has moved to town, goes to Chilton, and has caught the eyes of Jess and Tristan. Rory has unofficially broken up with Dean. Also, she has found she is attracted to both 'bad boys' she knows. Unfortunately, Chloe is taking her spot. Jess also goes to Chilton so life is really complicated. The last time we saw our happy couples (as if), they have returned from shopping and Chloe has accused Tristan of being in denial. 

Author's Note: Well, I'm sure you are used to this by now. But, my outline is helping greatly (despite the fact I'm having doubts on the ending). It's heading in one direction but I still want to do two endings (so I won't be able to do a sequel ^_~). Yet, Chloe is bothering me greatly. That scene at night with Tristan was way off. I'm trying to fix that. Not by redoing that chapter (that would be too time costly) but by having her realize her mistake. I don't want to hate her. And I don't want to leave one of the guys in the cold because Chloe is too awful to pair them with. And don't worry about updates. I promise you that I'll have chapter nine at least before I graduate (I'm legal!) and hopefully I'll get a lot done during Spring Break (unlike Winter Break). And here we go! You should know my writing style (italics and all) so no need to remind you.

~~~Chilton~~~

Rory and Jess walked into their first class to see Tristan reading _Lord of the Rings_ and Chloe napping on her copy.

"Is it Hobbit in Middle Earth Day and no one told me?" Jess smirked as he settled into his spot.

Chloe picked up her pen and threw it at Jess without looking up. "Bite me."

Rory shook her head and retrieved the flying pen. "No fighting."

"Ah, but mom. You ruin all our fun." Tristan joked while still reading.

"Look, multitasking at its finest." Jess threw a wad of paper at Chloe.

Before Chloe could retaliate, more of the class walked in as well as the teacher.

The day went by fast and soon it was lunch. As usual, they went to 'their spot' and set out some work. After five minutes, Chloe jumped up. "I just remembered a book I was wanting to read."

"Not another fantasy novel, is it?" Tristan mock cringed.

"Oh, be quiet." And with that, she went off in search of her book.

The only sound at the table was their pens on paper. Rory shifted uncomfortably and glanced at the two boys. Jess looked up so she returned to her work. He glanced at Tristan and he shrugged.

"Why did this year turn into a stupid love triangle, square, shape?" Rory muttered under her breath.

Tristan's head popped up. "What did you say?" Both boys looked at her suspiciously.

"Nothing." Rory said quickly without looking up.

"Oh no. You said something about a 'stupid love triangle square shape.' Care to enlighten us on the full subject and question?" Jess inquired.

"Not really." Luckily for Rory, Chloe returned with her book at that moment.

Yet, before they had time for any reaction, a loud bell rang throughout the whole school. A voice over the P.A. system announced, "This is not a drill. Evacuate the school immediately. Classes are cancelled. Evacuate immediately."

The four exchanged glances before grabbing all their items and following the librarian outside. They could see smoke coming from another section of the school.

Chloe led the way to her car and they headed away from the burning building. "Where to?"

"The mall," was the unanimous consensus. With help from Tristan, they made it with no mishaps.

After a satisfying lunch, they piled back into the car. "So what now?" Chloe started the ignition and turned on the heat.

"I need to work on my room before homework." Jess commented.

"I should work on my homework before I meet Lane after she gets out of school." Rory added.

"Ok, Stars Hollow it is. Tristan, you can just call Jeffrey about getting a ride home." Chloe pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the small town.

"Don't you usually get picked up from Chloe's?" Rory asked the boy in the front seat.

"Today we had planned on working at my house and then Chloe would just drive you home before dinner. We planned on asking you about it during lunch but then the excitement happened." He explained.

"Oh."

"Very articulate, Rory." Jess chortled.

Rory hit his shoulder. When he made a small yelp of protest, she just grinned and looked at the window. The ride was filled with music from the radio and four teens singing along.

~~~Stars Hollow~~~

Chloe dropped Rory off at the Gilmore's residence before swinging by the diner. Then she took herself and Tristan to her house.

Rory dropped her bag in her room and proceeded to work on her homework. At 3:00 she put away her stuff and got ready to leave for Stars Hollow High. _If I go now, I'll get there before the final bell. I'll surprise Lane and see if Dean made it back._

Jess hurried past Luke and picked up where he left off in his room. After a couple of hours, he decided to do school work. When he looked out his window, he saw Rory walked toward the high school.

~~~Connelly residence~~~

Chloe plopped down onto the couch, sighing. Tristan went to the other side and sat down much more carefully. As Chloe opened her mouth to say something, Tristan beat her to it. "Don't say it."

"What? All I was going to say was..." Chloe started innocently.

"Oh, I know what you were going to say. You were going to say 'I told you so' about the evacuation. Well, don't." Tristan then opened his bag to get his work out.

"Meanie. I did think about saying that earlier but what I actually wanted to ask was if you wanted anything to drink or eat." Chloe followed his lead and started on her work.

"Oh. Nothing for now. Maybe later, when Marissa comes home." The room was silent for ten minutes before Tristan got confused. "What, no conversation? Had enough of me already?" He teased.

"Nothing to do with you. I just want to enjoy the quiet before the terror known as my sister returns. You would be wise to do the same." Chloe didn't even pause in writing.

"Do you think she'll bug us about this weekend?" All the answer he got was a look that plainly read, 'do I really need to answer that?' "I'll take that as a yes." Chloe nodded and they returned to their work.

They didn't talk at all during the interval before Marissa got out of school. If one needed help, they would tap the other's shoulder, point to the difficult work, and read the other's work. Three o'clock came quickly.

"Ok, time to make the coffee. Is it okay if I turn off the lights? I want to scare her. " Chloe headed into the kitchen and started the coffee maker.

"Sure." Tristan called into the other room.

As she walked back into the living room, she turned off all the lights. The only illumination was form the sun streaming through the windows.

"Very atmospheric." Tristan joked.

"Don't say that to my sister. No need to give her ideas." Chloe rested on the arm of the couch and closed her eyes.

"Who says it's your sister who is supposed to get ideas?" Tristan laughed and rested back on the couch.

Chloe kicked at him and hmph'ed. "None of that now, none of that."

"Oh, lots of that." He chuckled before closing his eyes as well. "What there shouldn't be is kicking of cripples."

"Then we agree to disagree, on both accounts." Chloe opened her eyes and seeing Tristan napping, put her feet (shoeless) on his lap.

"Am I your personal footrest now?"

"Yes. And shush. I hear someone at the door." Both became silent and stopped moving aside from breathing.

"Alright, I beat them for once. Time to hide the coffee." Marissa mused aloud.

Yet as she entered the kitchen, she noticed something wrong. "Why is the coffee machine on and brewing?"

Chloe had to bite her tongue to keep from snickering. Peeking at Tristan, she saw a smirk emerging on his face. But as Marissa started for the living room, both let their faces relax so they looked to be asleep. 

Marissa noticed forms on the couch but there wasn't enough light to recognize who or what they were. Her brows furrowed in contemplation. She walked over to the light switch and had to place her hands over her mouth to keep from gasping out loud.

Then a wicked smile crept over the young girl's lips as she walked over to the couch. _They are so going to hear about this when they wake up._

Marissa was about to return to the kitchen after examining Tristan, when two hands grabbed her from her left and pulled her onto the couch. Chloe then proceeded to tickle her sister mercilessly. Tristan held down Marissa's legs and just laughed. 

After about five minutes, Chloe released Marissa and started to really laugh. Marissa just glared and stomped off into the kitchen.

When Marissa finally returned, both teens were still resting on the couch. "You are so mean. You would think that ditching school to be with your boyfriend, who you just spent all weekend with, would put you in a good mood." She just rolled her eyes and gave Chloe her coffee. "And see, I was even going to get you coffee."

"We didn't ditch. There was a fire at lunch so we had to evacuate." Chloe sipped her coffee.

"Really?"

"Yup. So after eating we headed here to get a jump on homework." Tristan added.

"Oh. So, this weekend…" Marissa grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Don't even." Chloe didn't even look up.

"Or what?" Marissa crossed her arms over her chest.

Chloe made a movement as to get up so Marissa grabbed her band and ran up the stairs.

"So, we have this homework, right?" Chloe grinned.

~~~Stars Hollow High~~~

Rory sat down on a bench not far from the school entrance and within sight of where Lane would be coming.

A bell was heard coming from the school and a moment later, a herd of students was rushing from the building.

Soon, Rory spotted Dean but since he was going the other direction, she remained undetected. Right behind him was Lane but she headed towards Rory.

Rory knew she had been spotted when Lane stopped walking. Rory grinned and walked to her friend. "Can you spare a moment for a funny story?"

Lane grinned back. "You know I got this time free, don't hold back. Tell me _everything_."

Rory laughed. "The funny story is about today actually. The reason I got here earlier is because there was a fire at Chilton."

"No way!"

Rory nodded. "During lunch. The funny part is, Chloe predicted such an occurrence the next time she went to get something in the library."

"Chloe? Oh. The new girl who gets to follow Tristan around."

"Yeah. But there was a reason I called you last night so we could meet today." Rory sat down on a bench on a side street that got little traffic.

"About this weekend?" Lane sat down, too, looking puzzled and curious.

"About everything." Rory paused a moment to collect her thoughts. "This may come as a shock, but I've gotten myself involved in a love…square."

"A square? So there are two guys and two girls or just you and three guys."

"Oh, there is another girl that got dragged into this, too." Rory tried to get comfortable on the cold bench.

"So you, another girl, and two guys. Hmm. Now if this isn't it, don't hurt me, but this has been a little obvious. Jess?" When Rory nodded, Lane's eyes got a little wider but she still continued her guessing. "Wow. Not like that's surprising but it also means there is something between him and this other girl, either returned or unrequited."

"To make this easier, since you seem to enjoy the guessing, you know everyone or at least know of all involved." Rory watches as a young child walked down the street with her mom.

"Ok. There is you and Jess. Paris?" A simple shake of the head told Lane she guessed wrong. "Chloe?!" A nod. "Poor girl. Unless she isn't as innocent in this as she would want us to think."

"I wouldn't accuse her of being a slut if that's what you think."

Lane sighed. "Tristan. Now it makes sense. At least the Chloe and Tristan part." Her eyes got wide again. "You like both guys! When did you realize this?"

"You know the day I called you about Dean and Tristan being back? That afternoon I realized I was jealous of Chloe being with Tristan. Plus, I learned that Tristan really liked me before he left. And then the next morning after I confessed that to my mom, she asked about Jess. That's when I realized I liked him, too."

"Double wow. What about the guys?"

"Well, you said it was obvious about Jess and we had a great time this weekend. And then during school after my confession, Tristan really opened up to me about he felt about life and school. He seemed really scared about my answer when he asked if we were friends." Rory looked over to see Lane watching her intently.

"All this would seem daunting on its own, but then there is Chloe to think about. I could say to forget her because she intruded into your world, but that would be mean and unfair." Lane shivered a little in the cold air.

"I can see why both guys like her. For Tristan, it's a new start. She hasn't bought into the image of Chilton high society girls but she doesn't have a preformed opinion of him like I did. Then there is Jess." Rory sighed.

"He can't have you so along comes a new chance. Again, no existing opinion so he has a new chance. She must be smart since she got into Chilton and they probably got along on that tour you told me about." Lane added.

"And there isn't any reason for her to not like them. Right now we seem to be heading towards how we've been partnered, but Chloe was able to hold conversations with Jess. In the end, it could go either way." Rory shivered as a gust of wind blew down the street.

"That is if it runs smoothly. What if the guys make a decision and it doesn't work with the one you come up with Chloe?" Lane mused.

"Don't say that! I don't want to think about that now." Rory exclaimed.

"My advice: have a group chat. That's the first step to a resolution. Then you can see where everyone stands." Lane nodded knowingly.

"When did you become so wise?"

"Years of asking you for advice."

Both girls laughed before standing up. They linked arms and walked to Luke's diner. After talking about the antics of SHHS students, Lane had to go home.

Rory was half of the way to her home when she met her mom. "Where are you going?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Luke's, my dear. Dinner. Care to join?" Lorelai held out her arm and Rory took it before they headed back the way Rory came.

They were slightly shocked to see the Connelly family already there with Tristan and Jess eating with them. Luke was talking with Tristan while he poured the coffee. Chloe saw the two Gilmore's and waved them over.

Mr. Connelly noticed as well and signaled for the group to make room. Soon everyone was situated and Lorelai had her coffee.

"Fancy meeting you here." Mrs. Connelly smiled warmly. The adults and Marissa sat at one table while the teens sat at the next one to them.

"We haven't gotten to talk to you yet. We hear you run an inn…"

Talk continued in such a manner with Lorelai and Rory being questioned and the teens chatting among themselves, Rory included.

Once they were done, Mr. and Mrs. Connelly took Marissa home and allowed Chloe to stay out.

"I'll see you at home. I'll wait here until I need to meet Dean."

"Sure, sweetie. Then you can tell me all about this weekend." Lorelai got one last cup of coffee to go before heading home.

Rory walked up the stairs to where the others had headed. Inside the apartment, Jess was discussing books with Chloe while Tristan was looking through the movies.

"You can tell that those are all Luke's easily, huh?" Rory kneeled down next to Tristan. 

He smirked before hobbling over to the couch. Rory followed and plopped down next to him.

"I never realized how boring it would be to live in an apartment above a diner." Tristan surveyed the room.

"Only if you live with Luke." Rory laughed.

Jess and Chloe came back from Jess's room with Chloe carrying two books. "I have a reading assignment. I feel like I'm at school."

Jess smirked. "Only you don't have to write a paper."

"I'd refuse otherwise." Chloe grinned.

"Your movie selection is rather lacking." Tristan smirked.

"Tell that to Luke." Jess shrugged.

Chloe looked at the movies and put on into the player. "And no, this isn't Lord of the Rings."

Jess and Rory looked lost while Tristan chuckled. "That's the movie we watched Saturday night."

Jess just laughed. "That's what we watched."

Everyone just laughed before focusing on the movie. Soon the theme for Star Wars filled the apartment.

Rory kept checking her watch until it was five till nine. "I'll see you tomorrow." She whispered as she got up.

The other three look at her quizzically but just said bye as she left.

~~~Gazebo~~~

Rory saw that Dean was already at the gazebo by the time she left the diner. She could tell what his answer was just by his stiff posture and glare at the diner.

She sighed with defeat as she came to stand next to her boyfriend. "Just for confirmation, what have you decided?"

"I haven't changed my mind or my thoughts."

Rory took a deep breath to collect herself. "Then it's over. There can't be a relationship without trust and you don't trust me or my decisions."

Dean's eyes narrowed in suppressed anger. "You've probably been planning this since Jess arrived. You just didn't want to look like the bad guy. Were you going out with him and that's why you're so insistent about this? I know you stayed with him this weekend. I bet it wasn't the first time."

Rory's eyes grew big. "How dare you! I _never_ cheated on you. The weekend visit was for a class assignment. You make assumptions with barely any facts. I'm glad you showed me the real you now, before we got too close. Good bye Dean."

Rory turned away and walked down the steps and towards her house. Dean opened his mouth to yell something at her but changed his mind. He just glared at the diner before stomping back to his house.

~~~Gilmore Residence~~~

Rory found Lorelai on the couch with a cup of coffee, watching TV. Rory dropped her jacket and purse before collapsing next to her mom.

Lorelai just stroked Rory's hair before talking. "That bad? Let me guess, he didn't change his mind?"

Rory glared at the TV. "He accused me of cheating on him."

Lorelai gasped. "He didn't?!"

Rory nodded. "He truly didn't trust me."

Lorelai's eyes flashed with fire. "No one insults my daughter and accuses her of such atrocities and gets away with it. I say we tell Luke."

Rory grinned. "You want Dean dead, don't you?"

Lorelai gasped again. "And you don't?"

Rory shrugged. "I saw it coming. I just didn't think it really would come. I'm better off without him. There are other fish in the sea."

"Yeah, and two already have their eyes on you. But seriously, no wallowing?"

Rory sobered a little. "Ice cream?" She asked in a soft voice.

So the Gilmore's spent the night eating ice cream and watching late night TV.

~~~Author's Notes~~~

Wow. I thought I wrote a lot. But once it's on the computer, it shrinks. Eh. I've already started chapter 9, Tuesday. I was going to do more in each chapter, but this one was getting so long and I didn't want to make you wait longer than necessary. So, it's coming along. There won't be such a long wait for the next part if I have my way. Of course, school has a way of butting into life. Well, once this grading period (6 weeks) is done, English is going to get better. Physics and Calculus (both AP) won't get better but after the AP tests, it's all down hill from there. Hope you liked this chapter. I love reviews. They make me feel welcome into the community. Well, don't give up. I'm getting there. There is still a chance for double endings because…because I say so. ^_~


	9. Crisis Adverted and Planning Done

Disclaimer: This is getting annoying. I own just about nothing related to Gilmore Girls, not even the first season DVD. I don't even really own my laptop, but it was bought for college, so it is mine.

Summary: There was a fire at Chilton so the school was evacuated. Rory talked with Lane and that night, official broke up with Dean.

Author's note: I'm back in the groove! This outline thing is helping me lots. Yeah, I plan on getting this finished within a year (or the year, depending on how much gets done on the plane to Ireland/England/France). And, in case you forgot, _italics_ is for thoughts.

* * *

**_Chilton_**

Students were allowed back to school on Tuesday though the class in the burned room had to relocate. The reason for the fire was withheld from the students so wild rumors spread thought the student population.

Rory walked into her first class to see a very smug Chloe. Tristan was smirking while Jess was just reading. Rory shook her head and sat down.

"You look smug this morning." Rory commented.

Tristan chuckled. "You can't bait her. She won't say anything about the fire no matter what you say. Jess and I have already tried."

There was no chance for any response because the class started to stream into the room and soon class began.

They didn't get a chance to talk again until lunch. Rory and Jess found Chloe sitting in her chair like a queen on her thrown while Tristan appeared to be holding in his laughter.

"You like all this, don't you?" Jess aimed his question at Chloe.

"I've just been waiting for it and feel the need to soak it up."

Tristan shook his head. "It's not like you directly caused the fire."

Rory studied Chloe. "I fear she'll try to dispute that."

Chloe shrugged. "I could, but you'll just shoot me down. Honestly, you don't appreciate my craziness and humor. But don't worry, I don't mind. Not many do."

Rory was about to respond when she saw that Chloe was smiling. "Let's get serious for a moment. We still have details to work out with the plan."

"So far, we've got Rory and Jess distracting Luke and calling Lorelai while Tristan and I set up the table. You two leave and then we do or vice versa. Then Tristan breaks the lock after Lorelai gets inside." Chloe pulled out a paper with plan notes.

"We need to go see Sookie today." Rory added. "We also need to get the other supplies and put them somewhere until this weekend. Chloe, can you hold onto them?" A nod.

Jess looked to be thinking. "How will Rory and I know when we need to leave?"

"Walkie-Talkies!" Rory exclaimed. "Lane has a set we could use. We could have ours set low and when you see my mom coming, signal us to leave."

Everyone contemplated the suggestion. Jess spoke up. "Tristan and Chloe would have to be down the road a bit to give us enough time to leave. Then they would have to follow silently behind Lorelai so as to jam the door at the right time."

"How long does it take for Lorelai to get to the diner? We need to practice setting up the table so we'll know how far into the project we need to call her." Tristan added.

"So how are we going to signal that Lorelai is at the predetermined spot?" Chloe asked, ignoring Tristan's question.

"Just cause static on our end and we'll know. Ours will be down low and we'll know to leave when we hear from your end." Rory suggested.

"So you leave, we take a sneaky way back so Lorelai doesn't see us, she enters, and Tristan waits for the right moment to jam the door." Chloe grinned.

"Then we are home free." Jess rested his foot on another chair.

"I say we see Lane right after school, Mrs. Kim is the most open to visitors then. After we talk to Lane, we can go see Sookie." Rory mentioned.

"What supplies are we going to need to get?" Jess asked.

"Table cloth, candles, candle holders, plates, silverware, glasses, boom box with music, and some small lights so they can see with the lights off." Chloe answered.

"We can borrow just about all that from my house. I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind. The only things I don't have are the portable stereo and extra lights." Tristan suggested.

"I have the stereo and we can ask Lane to borrow her string of lights. So, Tristan, you'll bring the supplies to Chloe's sometime before Saturday. That makes it easier." Rory pushed Jess's legs off the chair.

"Hey! What was that for?" He exclaimed.

"The librarian will get you in trouble." Tristan responded.

"Chloe, will it be okay if I follow you to your house and we all just go in one car?" asked Rory, who had borrowed the jeep that day.

"Sure. It would be easier that way because I'm more in town. Oh, and when I get the supplies from Tristan's, we can practice then and time ourselves." Chloe added.

"Good to see someone heard me." Tristan glared at a smiling Chloe.

"I'll time us the next time my mom and I go the Luke's." Rory contributed.

"We'll use that to figure out how far into our endeavor you'll have to wait to call your mom. When we start to set up, we'll signal you so you'll know how long until you can call." Tristan added.

"Then we're all set." Jess smirked.

They focused on their work for the last few minutes before going to their last classes.

* * *

**_Stars Hollow_**

After meeting at Chloe's and getting into the jeep, the group headed to Lane's. Rory parked a little way from the store and lead the group. Chloe literally jumped out of the car and helped Tristan out of the jeep. Jess leaned against the side waiting for everyone to be ready.

Rory walked up to the door and let everyone else in before entering herself. She walked over to Mrs. Kim and got her attention.

"Hello, Mrs. Kim."

"Oh, hello, Rory. Are you here to see Lane?" She was just showing a customer one of her chairs.

"If that's alright with you. My friends and I have some questions about Stars Hollow High and there was a book I wanted to borrow from her. We're doing a survey for a class we all have at Chilton." Rory said calmly.

"Well, just make it quick. Since it is for school." Ms. Kim turned back to her customer.

Rory lead the way up the stairs and to Lane's room.

"Smooth lie." Jess smirked.

Rory just knocked on the door. "Lane, it's me, Rory. With friends."

Lane cautiously opened her door. "Whoa, it's the Chilton gang. Come in." She opened the door so they could all enter. "What brings you all to my room? I see you made it past my mom."

"We're here because of a school survey about your pathetic little small town public high school. Oh, and Rory needs to borrow a book." Chloe grinned and rolled her eyes.

"She's joking. That was the lie Rory used to get us up here." Tristan commented.

"And the real reason?" Lane inquired.

"We need your help-" Rory started.

"-with our protest against artificial substitutes used in school cafeterias." Chloe ended.

"Ahem. We need help with our plan to get Luke and my mom together." Rory glared at Chloe.

"Of course I'll help! What do you need help with?" Lane was obviously excited about the plan.

"We just need to borrow a few things. First of which, we need your walkie-talkies." Rory explained.

Lane pulled up a board on her floor and after a quick search, pulled out two of the sought after items. "Anything else?" She handed them to Chloe. "Hey, we haven't been introduced, have we?"

Chloe laughed. "Chloe. Chloe Connelly." She reached over and they shook hands.

"Pleasure to finally meet you."

"Likewise."

"Sorry about that." Rory apologized but Lane waved it off. "And the last thing we need is some of your string lights."

Lane walked over to her closet and opened the doors. Tristan's eyes widened at her little getaway. "It's like a secret club house only big enough for one person." Rory smirked.

Lane pulled down her lights and got another string from a box hidden behind the door. "There you go. It's for a good cause. You have to tell me all the details once it's done."

"But of course. Well, we have one more stop. We're going to see Sookie to ask her to make the food for dinner." Rory added.

"Good luck. If you don't call me by Monday, I'm going to hunt you down." Lane grinned.

"I consider us properly warned." Rory smiled and the two hugged before the group went back down the stairs.

Tristan was second to last and before he could head down, Lane said to him, "Nice to see you back, military boy."

He turned around and smirked. "It's nice to be back."

Rory held open the door again and everyone filed back to the jeep.

* * *

**_The Independence Inn_**

Rory parked a little ways from the building so they had a short walk before entering the inn. They were walking by the front desk, in the direction of the kitchen, when Michel looked up.

"Hey, where are you going, you little gang of hoodlums?" Michel's accent caused everyone but Rory to smirk or try to stifle a laugh.

"We need to talk to Sookie. We'll only be a few moments." Rory explained.

"Well, alright. But only if you don't cause the place the burn down." He returned to the magazine in front of him.

Rory rolled her eyes before the group went into the kitchen. It was absolute chaos and once Sookie saw them, she hurried over, only she caused an assistant to almost drop the food he was carrying.

"Wow, you all look so smart in your uniforms. Oh, I just made-" Sookie's eyes were wide and she was gesturing wildly at something behind her.

"This is only a short visit, we have lots of homework. We just wanted to ask you for a favor." Rory started.

"Oh. Ok. What kind of favor? A food favor?" Sookie was excited at the prospect.

"Actually yes. Oh, before I forget, this is Chloe, she goes to my school." Rory gestured to Chloe.

"Ah, of the new family. It's nice to meet you."

"It's great to finally meet the famous chef Sookie. And on that note, we were wondering if you could help us with a plan we have to get Luke and Lorelai together." Chloe smiled.

"Oh, really?!" Sookie exclaimed.

"Yeah, and we hoped you would make the dinner for them." Rory added.

"Of course! I'll make all their favorites and how many desserts do you think they'll need?"

Rory laughed. "Keep it simple. And only one dessert. We have to take all the food there and the less there is, the better."

Sookie took a deep breath. "Ok. Now, when is this dinner happening?"

"Saturday night. We'll probably pick up the food sometime before then." Rory supplied.

"Alright. I'll make sure everything is all ready for you guys come Saturday. Well, don't work too hard on that homework of yours." Sookie waved as the group said their thanks and left.

"We're going to carry all the food and the other supplies from my house to the diner?" Chloe asked once they got outside.

"No, that wouldn't work. Um, since Jess and I will have to take the jeep to get the food, we'll park outside and you can just get the food from there. Then you can drive it someplace where it can't be seen and then follow my mom." Rory answered.

"Ok, and we'll hide our car in the same place so we'll just follow you back to your house once we're done. Alright, I think this will go smoothly. Now, for homework. Blech." Chloe crunched up her face in irritation.

"I think we all agree with that last statement." Tristan chuckled.

* * *

**_Chloe's House_**

Chloe let them all in the door and listened for the running feet of her sister. "Oh, you haven't really meant my sister, have you, Rory?"

"Just that once at Luke's last night. So yeah, not really." Rory looked around the house, trying to get used to the layout.

"Oh, beware. This is likely to get very chaotic." Tristan warned.

Before anything more could said, Marissa ran in front of the group and slid to a stop. "Whoa. You're like your own mini gang."

"Very funny." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"If we're a gang, then you're our little GIR." Tristan grinned.

"Oh yeah, we get to call you our little GIR." Jess smirked.

Marissa's eyes grew wide and she glared at her sister. "You didn't!"

"Obviously, I did." Chloe grinned and started to head for the kitchen. Before Rory could blink, she was running into the kitchen with Marissa on her heels.

"Um, what was that?" Rory asked, confused.

"A normal day in the Connelly household." Jess answered and walked into the living room.

Tristan followed and sat down on the couch. Rory paused for a moment and tried to see what was going on in the kitchen. She gave up and sat down in a chair in the living room.

In the kitchen, Chloe had stopped Marissa and told her how she only wanted to see the reaction to the boys calling Marissa GIR. Chloe then suggested a revenge.

Marissa walked into the living room and sat down the on the edge of the couching, grabbing a pillow. Chloe sat down next to her on the couch and took the remaining pillow from the area. Rory was about to say something when Marissa jumped up and hit Jess over the head with her pillow.

"Revenge!" Marissa exclaimed as she bounded over to Tristan and repeated the treatment. Tristan tried to take the pillow from Chloe but she held onto it tightly. Jess jumped up but Rory shoot her head and told him to give it up.

"You made fun of her and she hit you on the head with a pillow. You're even. Don't go starting her up again." Rory sighed.

Chloe grinned. "Good point. Well then, shall we all try to be civilized for half a moment?"

Marissa shrugged. "I can if they can. Oh, hi again, Rory. It's nice to see that you're friends with my sister. Well, good luck with the homework." And with that, she left to go upstairs.

Jess sat back down and mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, Mr. Dark-and-Brooding?" Chloe inquired.

"I got attacked by a little runt."

"It runs in the family." Chloe grinned while Rory looked confused.

"We had a little sibling fighting that turned into a water fight outside. Chloe and Jess ended up soaked. At least no one ended up wet this time." Tristan moved his backpack so as to take out his binder.

"Interesting. Well, I have some news." Rory started.

"As long as I don't get wet, I'll hear it." Jess stretched his legs and slumped in the chair.

"I'm officially single again. I broke up with Dean last night." Rory stared at three very shocked faces. "I thought you'd want to know." She added weakly.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" Chloe had an enormous grin on her face and jumped up to hug Rory. "Ah, yes, I know I'm being melodramatic. Makes life more interesting. But seriously, good for you. Well, I think it's good for you. Yeah, it is."

Tristan and Jess glanced at each and then back at the girls. Both still had a shocked look on their face and Rory couldn't help from laughing nervously. "It can't be that shocking."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Ignore them. I think their brains died. Now, as much fun as it would be to do our homework together, I think I remember that you don't keep a certain important book with you that is required for some homework you have tonight. And that was a long sentence." Chloe sat down, acting out of breath.

Rory grinned. "Yeah, we got to go. Well, it was nice getting to see your house. Um, Jess, do you want a ride back to the diner? Your stuff is still in my car."

Jess shook his head to clear his mind. "Uh, yeah. Sure. Later."

Chloe rolled her eyes again. "Ok, snap out of it. She's gone. It's time for homework."

Tristan glared at her before returning to his work.

At promptly 6:30 pm, dinner was served. It was a quiet affair and the only news spread was that the school was open that day and Rory had broken up with her boyfriend.

Occasional mumblings were heard from Marissa's direction. After Tristan had left, Chloe pulled her sister aside.

"Ok, out with it. What were you mumbling about during dinner?"

"I didn't get to hear the big news. And now they're going to call me little GIR. And, well, you guys are going to be doing your own thing this weekend and all the big stuff will happen when I'm not around." Marissa pouted.

"What big stuff?"

Marissa just rolled her eyes and walked up to her room. Chloe shook her head and followed suit.

* * *

**_Gilmore Residence_**

Rory shuffled into the living room as soon as she smelled the take-out. "Yum."

Lorelai laughed. "You look half dead."

"More like three-fourths dead. We had some errands to run and then I told the group about Dean. To top things off, I still had homework and there is more to be done." Rory collapsed onto the couch.

"Well, eat some food and then we'll see how dead you are. School still standing?"

"Yeah." Rory began to put food onto her plate.

"That's unfortunate." Lorelai laughed at Rory's raised eyebrow. "Trust me, life would be better without schools like Chilton. Well, tomorrow's another day, another round of torture. Get some sustenance now while you still can. I don't trust the food they serve there."

Rory laughed, remembering Chloe's sarcastic protest idea from Lane's. Lorelai looked questioningly at her daughter. "We went to see Lane and..."

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**

OMG! Yeah, the sky is falling as we speak. I got this urge yesterday to get back into this. And here I am. I actually rewrote a part that I had already written early. And chapter 6 is due for a major rewrite (despite my saying in an earlier note that it would be too time consuming). I figure, I only need to work on the beginning and the rest is fine. So, I got a big long flight coming up (cross the Atlantic to Ireland/England/France) so I'm taking my Trapped binder with me (and hopefully cutting down the paper, it's thick). Ah, I have a question. What final pairing do you really want? I'm only going to take new votes, the old ones were before I really got into this. Ok, I'll take votes from chapter 5 on. Anything before that doesn't count. I'm only doing one ending because I'm lazy. Now, this needs to be said. If Luke and Lorelai happen to marry (more like when), then Rory and Jess will be related. Now, if you hadn't thought of that, don't worry, I didn't either. But if you really get grossed out by that, then say so. Though I must say, I am leaning that direction. And I know, there were no thoughts. I'm lazy. No insight for you. And booyah, I finished today like I said I would. True, it's 11:17, but that's besides the point. Anyway, like I said earlier, I plan on getting this done and hopefully soon. I'm working on my room right now so I like taking breaks. Oh, and if you wish, go visit my deviantart site. My username is meaguchan. Just put that behind the http:and before .deviantart.com and you're all set. I have mostly crap stuff up but I'm working on a comic of mine and I think it's amusing, in a stupid kind of way. Eh. Well, tell me what you think! Give me motivation because I don't feel like giving up on this yet. I really hate when I save a link for a story to read and when I come back to see if it's updated, it's gone. Not cool. I'm not going to do that. Which means I have to finish what I start. What a concept. Alright. Later. Oh yeah, sorry about the shortness. I'll try for longer next time. And come someone tell me what's up with my little squiggle lines not working when I upload? This is majorly messed up. Grr, I'm pissed. Evil people they are.


	10. The Calm Before The Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gilmore Girls, only the plot (pathetic thing that it is) and the Connelly's.

Summary: In the last chapter, plans were solidified and put into action.

Author's Note: Wow, I'm actually writing. Amazing. I'm only doing this because I'm tired of quitting things I start. So even though it appears no one is reading this (since I've gotten no new reviews), I'm still doing this. Why? To prove to myself that I can do it. Well, _italics_ mean thinking, even though I haven't done much of that lately. Whelps, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**_Connelly_****_ Residence_**

Two vehicles pulled up to the house and stopped. From one emerged Rory and Jess while Chloe helped Tristan out of the other. Once Chloe had unlocked the front door, the four teens made their way to the living room.

Tristan sighed as he sat down. "We made it through another day…"

"…of torture." Chloe finished.

Rory grinned as she got out her homework. "Only two more days to go."

Jess fell onto a chair. "I don't think I can make it."

Chloe threw a pillow at his head. "Don't be so dramatic." He just smirked as he threw the offending decoration back at his assaulter.

Before another pillow fight could result, Marissa came running in. She pushed Chloe over and took the spot at the end of the couch.

Chloe raised her eyebrow. "Are you joining us?"

Marissa grinned. "Of course."

Tristan shook his head as he placed the pillow he stole from Chloe behind his back. "Just don't fight." He looked pointedly at the two sisters.

Chloe mock saluted him while Marissa nodded with a serious look on her face. Jess smirked at Rory as she stifled a laugh.

The group worked for about an hour with only the occasionally sarcastic remark when someone asked for help. Around 4:30, Marissa went to the kitchen to, as everyone else assumed, make coffee. Jess raised an eyebrow when she only returned with the phone.

Marissa stood in the entry way as the phone called the number she selected. After two rings, a male voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hey big bro!" Marissa responded. She giggled at the confused looks on the faces of the teens in front of her.

"Hey littlest sis. How is it out there?" Jason was surprised that Marissa, not Chloe, had taken the initiative to call him.

"All is good. Exciting, really."

"How so?"

"Oh, I only get to watch first hand as real life teenage drama unfolds. It's like one of those cheesy TV shows!" Marissa took a step back as Chloe glared at her and moved like she meant to get up.

_What in the world is she trying to pull? _Chloe shot daggers at her sister.

_This doesn't look good._ The other teens all thought similar thoughts at the sight of the two sisters.

"What's going on with Chloe? She hasn't mentioned anything to me." _Why hasn't she said anything if it's so obvious that __Marissa__ sees it._ Jason was quite puzzled.

"Of course she hasn't said anything. Especially not now, what with all of them in the living room right now…" Marissa was cut off as Chloe jumped up and ran after her sister. Marissa ran into Chloe's room and sat on the bed. "Here, you can talk to her." Marissa laughed as she handed the phone off and went back to her work.

Tristan cleared his throat as the youngest Connelly entered the living room. "What was that about?"

She just grinned mischievously and shrugged before returning to her homework. Tristan shrugged, looking at Jess to see him roll his eyes. Rory was looking towards Chloe's room concerned, but turned back to her work. _I wonder what they're talking about._

Chloe closed her door and sat down before putting the phone to her ear. "Jason?"

"Hey, I'm surprised there wasn't some long chase like usual." He chuckled.

"Yeah, she just handed the phone to me." _What is she up to?_

"So, care to fill me in? My curiosity has been piqued."

Chloe grinned. "I'd be worried if it wasn't. Well, I told you about Tristan, right?"

"Yeah, military guy who needs your help and spends every afternoon at the house."

"Yeah, him. I…ah…like him." Chloe blushed as Jason laughed.

"I was wondering if that'd happen. And I'm sure Marissa has done her job in teasing you guys. But if only it was that easy. There's more, isn't there? Another guy? Another girl?"

"Both. Jess and Rory. It's one big love square. Only more like a crush square." Chloe sighed and blew some hair out of her eyes.

"And knowing your luck, feelings are reciprocated all around, only you don't know for sure. Didn't you tell me that Rory has a boyfriend?"

"Recent break up. From what she told me, he used to accuse her of liking Tristan and then Jess when he arrived. He sounded too protective and jealous to me. But now he's out of the picture. Which means Rory is free to like whomever she wishes." Chloe fell back onto her bed.

"What a spot to be in. And you don't know for sure who the guys like?"

"Nope. Rory and Tristan have a history and I have an inkling he still likes her. She's not like the other girls, which is why he's glad I'm his friend because I'm also not like those snobs. Ugh, I was so stupid!" Chloe growled in frustration.

"What'd you do?" Jason tried not to sound exasperated.

"I accused him of being the very thing he hates, a rich snob." Chloe proceeded to tell her brother everything that happened that night at Tristan's.

"Well, I'd say he likes you, as more than a friend. I've gotten that feeling from when Marissa talked to me the other night. She told me about that day with the hose." Jason chuckled.

Chloe groaned. "This is too complicated."

"You need to talk to Rory. You don't want to try something without knowing where she stands. It might confuse the guys even more. Trust me on this one. Plus, two sets of eyes are better than one in trying to discern what the guys are thinking." Jason paused.

"And I clearly remember you telling me to take the preferences of the guy's into consideration. Sometimes things work out for the best if left alone."

Jason smirked. "You remember well, grasshopper. Yeah, talk to her, watch the guys, and let it happen. Guys don't like feeling pushed and rushed from all sides. No need to scare off the first set of guys that like you. It's been too long."

"I'd hit you if I could."

"I've been warned. And hey, you still got time before you feel rushed to make settling down decisions. Just have fun for now. You're still young."

"Easy for you to say. You should remember how stressful being my age is."

Jason only chuckled. "Too true. Well, if I remember correctly, Marissa said the aforementioned teens in your square are sitting in the living room, probably wondering what we talked about. Might want to show them you didn't die in here."

"Ha ha. Not. Talk to you later he who likes to advise me into stalking people."

"Later my little cinnamon freak." As soon as Jason ended his sentence, he heard the click of the other line. _She hung up on me._

Chloe grinned as she stood up and walked back to the living room. She sent a glare in Marissa's direction before sitting down in her spot.

"Get any good advice?"

"Marissa." Tristan's voice held a warning not to push.

"Yeah, he told me about that box you have in your closet and…" Chloe paused at the horrified look on Marissa's face. "Exactly. Now go do your work in your room before I got up there and get that box."

Marissa quickly gathered her things and rushed up to her room so as to move her box.

"Would you really have gotten the box, whatever it is?" Jess inquired.

"Nah. And that isn't what we talked about. I've known about her box for years." Chloe continued working her math, not bothering to look up.

"Should we ask what you _did_ talk about?" Rory glanced up the stairs.

"Nothing to be worried about. And don't mind my sister. My brother and I set a bad example, as well as his friends." _Hopefully, they won't pry. I'll talk to Rory later._

A slightly uncomfortable silence descended on the group that was only broken by the adults of the house coming home. Rory and Jess excused themselves and headed home. Marissa giggled from the stairs and only left because her father sent her a warning glance.

­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**_The Gilmore Residence_**

Once Rory had taken Jess home, she drove herself to her own abode. She shut herself in her room to do homework until she heard the front door open.

"Honey, I'm home!" Lorelei shouted into the house.

"And I'm almost done with my homework."

Lorelei peaked into her daughter's room. "Perfect timing, huh? Luke's?"

Rory rolled her eyes and got her coat. Once Lorelei had changed into jeans, the two headed into town. Rory held a small stopwatch in her coat pocket and secretly timed their journey.

* * *

**_The Diner_**

As soon as Jess entered the small eatery, he headed up the stairs and to his room. For three hours with only a stop for food, he worked on making his room perfect.

"I've seen him motivated before, but this is weird." Luke mumbled to himself as he served a customer.

It was just when Jess was getting food that the two Gilmore women entered the diner. To avoid having Rory see him all sweaty, he hurried up to his room, hoping he wasn't noticed.

Lorelei raised an eyebrow as Luke came over. "You must be some slave driver. That kid looked ready to fall over."

Luke glared. "No, he didn't. And that's all his doing. I haven't had to say once that he should work on his room. That'll probably be the only time I see him tonight. So, what'll it be?"

Rory ordered and sat staring at the stairs. Her reverie was broken when Lorelei asked, "Do anything exciting today?"

Rory shook her head. "Just school and then went to Chloe's for a bit. Though from the way Marissa was teasing before Chloe talked to her brother, I have a feeling they talked about our situation."

"Hmm, well maybe now she'll talk to you. I'd think that would be the best first step." Lorelei took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, probably." Rory just sat there, thinking, until the food came. Lorelei talked about her day and once they were done, they left.

Rory looked up at the apartment above the diner and wondered why Jess hadn't even said hello.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**_The _****_Connelly_****_ Residence_**

The remaining time before dinner was spent in silence. It was only the smells of food that broke the two teens away from their work.

"So, what advice did Jason give? Are you going to put any into action now?" Marissa grinned from her spot on the opposite side of the table from her sister.

Tristan and Chloe both glared while Mrs. Connelly shook her head. "Leave Chloe alone. It's dinner time." They were silent after that.

Once Tristan had left and Chloe was in her room, Mr. Connelly approached Marissa. "She talked to Jason today?"

Marissa grinned. "Yeah, I forced it on her. She's in this love square deal and I figured she needs some outside help again."

Mr. Connelly just nodded. "Well, I hope it all turns out alright."

* * *

­**_Author's Notes_**

Yeah, that was just a filler chapter. Nothing exciting. I'll try to write on the plane so there'll be another chapter in mid-August. Well, that's all. I have packing to do.


	11. Open Communications and Quizzical Looks

Disclaimer: If I owned the Gilmore Girls, I wouldn't be so worried about getting a job after college.

Summary: The highlights of last chapter include Chloe talking to her brother and Rory finally announcing her new status of single.

Author's Notes: Ok, I realize that last chapter was a bit boring. And short. That's why I reworked my outline and set this chapter to be two days instead of one. Chapter twelve will take some time as it will be the whole weekend. And then chapter 13 will be the last chapter. Now, I know what pairing seems to be more popular but I have yet to decide. Unfortunately, the one that seems most logical is also the least favorite. But the ultimate decision is mine so you'll just have to wait until chapter 13. I'm starting college on the 24th of September so you'll also have to wait to see how much I can get done before then.

* * *

_**  
Chilton**_

Another lunch dawned with four teens huddled at their pre-claimed table. Occasionally a student would pass by, but none of the four seemed to notice.

"So, when are you going to get the supplies from Tristan's?" Rory directed her question at Chloe, who was writing all the plans in her notebook.

"Tomorrow, right after school when we also get his stuff for the rest of the weekend." Chloe looked up as she finished her last note.

"It's almost L-Day." Tristan joked.

"I didn't know we were going to be storming beaches." Jess took a bite from his sandwich before hiding it again from the librarian.

Chloe rolled her eyes as she copied Jess in eating her lunch. Tristan chuckled while finishing homework due in his next class.

"Anyway, are you going to do a trial run of the setup then?" Rory glanced at the notebook.

"Probably. When are you going to time the walk to the diner?" Chloe passed the notes to Rory before going over her own homework.

"Tomorrow evening. We got out of Friday night dinners again so we're eating at Luke's and Jess is just coming with us afterwards." Rory nodded her approval of the notes.

"Only one more day of school." Tristan stole Chloe's homework to check.

They all became silent as they realized how close they were to executing their plan. Luckily, the bell rang so they gathered their books and went to class.

* * *

_**Connelly Residence**_

Tristan sighed in relief as he sat down on the couch. Shortly after, Jess plunked down on the other end. Tristan raised an eyebrow.

"You try doing homework in that chair or the ground." Jess indicated the plush recliner he usually occupied.

Tristan laughed. "Point taken."

Chloe smirked but only put her bag on the aforementioned chair. "Hey, Rory, can I talk to you in my room? I have something I've been meaning to show you."

Rory glanced at the boys, put her bag down, and followed. She sat on the bed while Chloe had already claimed the desk chair.

"As far as the guys will know, I'm showing you a book and photo album." Chloe indicated the two items on the bed. "But I really just want to talk about the current situation."

Rory sighed. "I was hoping we would. So, should I take it that you like both?" Her fears were confirmed with a nod. "Same here."

Chloe laughed. "Of course, it just had to be. I mean, I'd worry if everything was just perfect from the get go."

Rory nodded. "Oh, before I forget to ask, what did you say to Jess that first day he was at Chilton?"

Chloe looked confused before she remembered that day. "Haha. That. I just told him to meet up with us in the library at lunch. I only whispered it to see your reaction."

Rory laughed. "I would have never guessed. And on this clarifying question line, why did you hang back at the mall?"

Chloe shrugged. "I figured you needed to be the center of attention. I mean, you were here first. Plus, I wanted to see if they would fight for your attention." She smirked.

Rory shook her head. "That would have been encouraging. But don't feel like I get first dibs or anything. I don't think the guys would appreciate us just deciding who they like."

Chloe burst out laughing. "Oh, sorry. I'm not laughing at you." She apologized as she held in her laughter. "That's just what Jason always says and what we talked about last night."

"Ah. So, what do we plan to do?" Rory idly flipped through the photo album.

"We test the waters and try to see what the guys are thinking and want. "Chloe slowly spun around on her chair.

"Well, we need to make sure we don't appear to have a preference so we'll just treat them the same and equal." Rory stopped on a page with the same group in every shot.

"My old group of friends. Luckily, I wasn't involved in that love triangle. We should pick a day to confront them if we can't figure it out before then."

"Ok. How about some time next week?" Rory closed the album and stretched.

"Alright. Hey, do you think they'll react if I casually sit between them on the couch?" Chloe stood up and walked to the door.

"No idea. But if I act upset and jealous, we can see what they do with that hint." Rory followed Chloe out the door.

"This is going to be fun." Both girls smiled at Chloe's comment before entering the living room.

Chloe pulled her binder out from her backpack as Rory sat on the ground next to the coffee table. The boys looked confused as Chloe placed her binder on the table close to the couch. They glanced at each other as Chloe went behind the couch and jumped over, landing between the two.

Tristan opened his mouth to say something but shut it. Chloe immediately went to work while Rory glared slightly before becoming absorbed in her work. Jess looked at Tristan but he only shrugged.

_Ok, something is up with these two. Did Rory look _jealous_? They are acting almost like they're fighting over Jess and me. Oh, stop being so conceited DuGrey. Rory probably just wanted a break from the floor._ Tristan shrugged it off and worked on his homework.

_Well, that's a new look from Rory. I doubt it's from wanting the couch. Oh well, as long as they don't get us involved in their little fight, they can work it out themselves._ Jess took one last glace at each girl before resuming his work.

The house was relatively quiet as the teens worked. Ten minutes had gone by when a small girl came bounding down the stairs. Marissa took one look at the teens in the living room and laughed. She went into the kitchen and returned with a cup of water. As she took in the scene again, she shook her head and grinned. When the boys gave her confused looks, she winked and went back up the stairs. Chloe had only briefly glanced up and was trying to hide a smile while Rory was focusing on her work to keep her angry façade in place.

Tristan turned to Chloe. "What is wrong with your sister this time?"

Chloe shrugged. "Maybe she's finally realized what I've known for some time and that is that you two guys look funny." She grinned at her paper as she didn't look up at all.

As Tristan rolled his eyes, Jess snorted. "Fine, don't tell us. See if we care." Jess flicked Chloe with his pen.

"Glad you don't care, because even if there was something to tell, I wouldn't. So ha. Now, work." Chloe flicked Jess and then did the same to Tristan.

Rory rolled her eyes and held in her laughter. Soon, the boys followed Chloe's example and once again silence reigned in the house.

Rory stretched and stood up as the time neared 5pm. "I'll be going now. I don't want mom waiting for me." Rory started to pack and Jess put his stuff in his binder.

"I guess I should go as well. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Jess was out the door right after everyone had barely said good-bye.

Chloe followed Rory to the door. "I'll inform my sister of the recent decisions so that she'll understand what we're doing."

Rory nodded. "Think Jess left so quickly because of us?"

"No idea. Maybe you should ask him. Or I can. We'll worry about that later. Well, see you tomorrow." Chloe closed the door after Rory waved good-bye and turned around the hedge.

Chloe put away her binder and backpack in her room before falling onto the couch. "No more work. Break time. Want some coffee?" She was already standing up and in the kitchen by the time she finished asking.

Tristan got up slowly and followed her into the kitchen. "Ok, what is up with you and Rory?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "We are girls. You aren't supposed to understand us all the time. Consider this one of the times we are going to be mysterious and confusing. It had to come sooner or later." She pulled out the coffee beans and started to brew them.

Tristan sat down at the kitchen table and hit Chloe in the leg with one of his crutches. "Nope. Not a good answer."

"Sorry, that's all you get. And what makes you think there is something up with us to begin with?" Chloe grabbed the crutches and put them on the other side of the room.

Tristan sighed. "I give up. But what about your sister, do you know what that was about?"

"What, didn't like my answer the first time?" Chloe laughed. "Seriously, your guess is as good as mine. She's the little sister. She isn't supposed to make sense to the big sister. It's in the sibling handbook."

Tristan chuckled. "Well, then can I have my crutches back? I'd like to wait in the living room, if you don't mind."

"Oh, but I do. You'll get them back when the coffee is done." Chloe went into her room and partially shut the door.

"That's not nice. Fine, but if I fall and hurt myself, it's your own fault." Tristan stood up and started to hobble toward the crutches.

"You really need to stop depending on them so much." Chloe came out, grabbed the crutches, and went into the living room.

Tristan growled. "Oh, now you're going to get it." Tristan entered the living room to find his crutches half way up the stairs, on the platform, but out of his reach. "You have to be kidding."

"Call this mobility therapy. You'll get them back after dinner and when you leave." Chloe lounged on the couch, leaving no room for Tristan.

He glared at the offending female. "I'll sue if I get hurt."

"Bring it on, rich boy." Chloe sat up and turned on the TV.

Tristan sat down and watched the program. After a few minutes, Chloe got up and got the coffee from the kitchen. Marissa came down and sat between the two teens on the couch with her own coffee.

Tristan turned to face the younger Connelly. "What was with the laughing and winking earlier?"

Marissa smirked. "If you can't guess, then you don't get to know."

"You're as bad as your sister." Tristan glared at both girls.

Chloe grinned at him. "She learned from best." Marissa nodded her agreement.

Tristan shook his head and they all returned to watching the TV. They barely acknowledged the arrival of the adults and the making of dinner. Soon, delicious food aromas filled the air and caused Marissa's stomach to growl.

Chloe chuckled. "Seems someone is hungry. I have to agree with the sentiment of your stomach. Let's go see if it's done." Both girls jumped up and walked into the kitchen.

Tristan stood up as well and followed behind more carefully. He arrived to see that the table was set and food was being set out. "And were you going to tell me that dinner was done?"

Chloe shrugged. "I knew you'd come anyway to look, regardless of the state of dinner."

Everyone sat down and weekend plans were discussed. After dessert of ice cream, Tristan packed up his backpack and waited for his ride home. Marissa sat next to him on the couch while Chloe helped clean up.

"You guys are so oblivious. It's funny. And amusing." Marissa never turned from the screen.

Tristan was about to comment when the door bell rang. He stood up and found Chloe standing in front of him with his crutches. "Finally. See you tomorrow."

Chloe walked Tristan to the door with Marissa right behind. "Same time, same torture." Chloe grinned.

Once the door was shut, Marissa spoke. "Ok, something changed and I'd like to know what."

Chloe laughed. "Rory and I had a talk. So we both like both guys so there's a problem. Our decision was the treat both boys the same and feel the waters so to speak. I had the idea of sitting between them on the couch and Rory said she'd act jealous to see how they react." She walked back to her room with a shadow following behind.

Marissa sat on the bed. "Fun. Can I help?"

"Sure. Just watch them. You remember what Jason taught you, right? About reading body language?" Chloe checked her phones call log.

"Yup. Alright, I have a math test tomorrow. Blech. Good night." Marissa stood up and went out the door.

"Good night. Good luck." Chloe sat back on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

_**Stars Hollow Streets**_

Rory caught up with Jess as he neared the diner. "Hey, Jess!"

Jess slowed down and waiting for Rory to catch up. "Hey. Sorry for the quick run. There's something I wanted to do before the weekend and tonight's my last chance. Plus I have to pack."

"Oh. Alright. See you tomorrow." Rory watched as Jess smiled and entered the diner. She then continued on her way home. She had barely finished her last bit of homework when her mom came home.

"I'm home wonderful daughter of mine." Lorelai shouted into her home. "Would said daughter like to help the wonderful mommy find dinner?"

Rory came out of her room smiling. "And what would that pertain?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Heating up leftovers." She laughed as she pulled off her shoes and started upstairs.

Once she came down and most of the food was heated, Rory pulled at the plates and they sat down for dinner.

"I talked to Chloe today." Rory said between bites.

"Oh. And how did that go?" Lorelai raised her eyebrows.

"What I expected. It's a full on love-like-square-thing. She likes both, I like both, we can't be sure who the guys like. So we decided to test the waters by being neutral. But today, she sat between them on the couch while I sat on the floor acting jealous. They were very confused."

Lorelai laughed. "Oh, my little girl is having fun playing with boys' hearts."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Maybe you can be of help this weekend."

Lorelai looked confused. "How could I help?"

Rory sighed. "Jess. He's coming over. Remember?"

"Oh, now I remember. Sure, it sounds like fun. Can I mess with his head as well?" Lorelai smiled like a kid in a candy store.

"Well, since I doubt I can stop you, go right on ahead." Rory took another bite while Lorelai contemplated her plan.

"Only one day left. And tomorrow is going to be a good day already in that we have no dinner with my parents." Lorelai grinned.

* * *

_**Chilton**_

Friday's lunch started like any other, with the four teens sitting around their usual table. After about five minutes, Tristan asked for a favor.

"Chloe, Rory, could you go find a book for me? I'm going to need it soon but I also need to finish this worksheet." Tristan put on his best puppy dog face.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Sure. But you owe us." She stood up and Rory copied her action. "So, which book is this you so desperately need?"

"That one for French. I forgot the name." Tristan barely paused in his writing.

"Oh, yeah. I'll borrow it from you then." Chloe turned to the language section and Rory followed behind.

Chloe stopped behind the first bookshelf and tried to look back at the table. "Ok, something is going on, I'm sure of it."

Rory nodded. "But they'd be suspicious if we took longer than necessary to get the book. Do you want to go get it and I'll stay and watch?"

Chloe shook her head. "Nah. We'll just bug them about it later. I mean, we talked privately before without them watching so they should be allowed the same."

The girls headed back to the correct shelf while Tristan watched the make sure they were out of hearing range.

"I'd like to get revenge against Chloe and will need your help. Care to join the fun?" Tristan grinned.

"Revenge for what and how?" Jess raised an eyebrow.

"She pushed back my chair at dinner with my mom and thusly made me fall on the ground." Tristan glared as Jess chuckled. "Yeah, I know, the oldest trick in the book. So I'd like to hide her chair and see what she does."

Jess nodded. "You move it and I'll make sure they don't come back while you're gone."

Tristan stood up and grabbed the chair that Chloe usually occupied. It only took a minute for him to take it an empty table near the opposite side of the library. Once he sat down, Jess asked a question.

"Do you have any idea what is wrong with those two today? Chloe hasn't been her usually insane self and Rory seems mad at us." Jess sat back in the chair and stretched his legs.

"I get what you're saying but I have no clue. Chloe told me last night that girls are supposed to be mysterious some times and to count this as one of their few times." Tristan shrugged. "If I didn't know better, Rory is acting jealous. But it has to be my imagination."

Jess pondered the suggestion. "Well, if she is acting as such, so is Chloe. She glared at me today when I asked Rory for help in English."

Tristan nodded. "She's been acting quite distant all day. Same with Rory. They don't respond to our usual comments."

Jess shook his head. "Well, contemplating it won't help. They're girls and you just can't understand them."

Tristan laughed. "Very true."

It was at that moment that the girls came back with the requested book. Once Chloe saw her chair gone, she put the book on the ground and stood in front of Tristan with hands on hip.

"Oh, you did not." Chloe went to try and strangle Tristan but Jess was already up and restraining her arms. She rolled her eyes, went slack, and pulled back her arms. "Geez, you have no sense of humor to think I'd actually attack him."

Rory had left and returned with the chair that had been hidden. "Here you go. They moved it to the empty table."

Chloe sat down in her chair and smiled at Rory. "Thank you. At least I have one friend here still." She glared at the boys.

"Revenge should have been expected. You did move my chair at dinner that one night." Tristan crossed his arms and looked serious.

"So now you're even so no more moving chairs. Anyway, what did you guys talk about while we were gone?" Rory pulled her binder to her but didn't start working.

Tristan and Jess looked at each other and then back at the girls. Chloe was ignoring the boys, focusing all her attention on her homework. Rory looked expectant.

"The revenge, mainly. Nothing of consequence." Tristan shrugged. Jess nodded and Rory looked skeptical.

"Tristan just told me about what Chloe did and I stood watch to make sure you didn't come back before he did." Jess pulled his chair back to the table so he could work again.

"And you had just enough time before we got back to share a little joke which caused Mr. Revenge to laugh. Yeah, uh huh. We _so_ believe you." Chloe rolled her eyes but didn't look up from her work.

Tristan looked over at Chloe. "You are being surprisingly sarcastic after a day full of nonchalance."

Chloe shrugged. "Just keeping you on your toes." She continued to work and Rory joined her in ignoring the boys.

Jess shook his head. Tristan sighed and went back to work. The rest of lunch passed by in silence until they finally had to go to class.

* * *

_**Tristan's Residence**_

Chloe slowly pulled in the driveway and parked the car. She got out and waiting for Tristan by the door. Neither spoke as the door was opened for them and they nodded in greetings to Jeffrey. The trip to Tristan's room, where his bag and the box of items for the plan were, was silent. Tristan grabbed his bag while Chloe got the box. Jeffrey had the door open for them so they went straight out to the car. Jeffrey waved good-bye and they reciprocated the motion once they had put away what they carried.

Tristan sighed as they continued on their way to Stars Hollow. "Are you going to give me the silent treatment all weekend?"

Chloe laughed. "No, I was just waiting for you to say something. I'm surprised you waited this long."

Tristan shook his head. "You are an odd one."

Chloe grinned. "I try." She turned on the radio at a stop light and let Tristan change the channel. The rest of the ride consisted of the radio with the two occupants humming along with the fast melodies.

­­­­­­­

* * *

_**Connelly Residence**_

Marissa was waiting at the door as the car pulled up to the house. In her hand was a small stop watch. She watched as the two teens tried to carry all the bags when Tristan could only handle one. Marissa laughed and took Tristan's overnight bag from the ground. "Here, before you kill yourself."

Chloe laughed and followed her sister into the house. She balanced the box on her knee as she shut the door behind Tristan. She set the box on the kitchen table and put her backpack in her room. Marissa and Tristan put their bags on the couch and moved to the kitchen.

"Ok, it's time for the practice run. Marissa, ready to time us?" Chloe put the box on the floor and faced her sister.

"Yup. Just tell me when to start." Marissa nodded and put her finger on the start button.

Tristan moved next to Chloe and nodded. "Now."

Marissa pressed the button and the two teens went to work taking things out of the box. In ten minutes, they had the table cloth on the table with the two settings done. Chloe put the candles in the holders as Tristan brought out the string lights from Chloe's room.

"Stop." Tristan said to Marissa and she pressed the stop button. He held up the lights to Chloe. "How long would you expect this part to take?"

Chloe thought for a moment. "I'd say ten minutes just to be sure. So we need twenty minutes for set up and then five to get to that spot on the main street that Rory told us to stake out."

"Alright. Now all we have to do is have Rory time the walk to the diner and we can decide our timing." Tristan started to put the things away back in the box.

Marissa took the string lights into Chloe's room while the teens put away the table settings. Chloe sat down on her bed and Marissa joined her. Tristan took occupancy of the chair.

"I'm bored. Do we have to do homework now?" Chloe lay back on her mattress.

Tristan laughed. "Unless you want to do it over the weekend, I'd suggest we finish most of it now."

Chloe glared at the ceiling. "Fine. Sorry Marissa, but we high school students must slave away now. Pity us."

Marissa laughed and went out the door. "I think I can do that."

Tristan listened as the padding on the stairs got quieter and soon was no more. "Well, the sooner we start, the sooner we get done." He held out his hand and helped Chloe get up from the bed.

"And you didn't even fall over. See, you don't need those crutches all the time." Chloe grinned and led the way into the living room. They worked diligently until Chloe's parents came home. They had the idea of eating at the diner so the whole family and Tristan walked into town.

* * *

_**Gilmore Residence**_

Rory had finished part of her homework when she heard her mother come in the front door. She closed her book and slipped a stop watch into her coat pocket. She put her coat over her arm and went to the entry way.

Lorelai was about to go up the stairs when she heard Rory's door open. "Hey, just let change into something more comfortable for walking and then we can go." Rory sat on the couch as she waited for her mom.

Lorelai bounded down the stairs and waited by the door as Rory joined her. "Come on. We can't waste one moment of this precious Friday. Now, off to the diner that would cause our deaths if it should ever close." Lorelai linked arms with Rory once the door was shut and locked.

Rory laughed and walked besides her mom. With her free hand, she reached into her pocket and pressed the start button.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

_**Luke's Diner**_

Rory pressed the stop button as her mom let go of her arm and opened the door to the diner. She was surprised to see that the Connelly family and Tristan were already there with three empty seats.

Lorelai laughed. "Seems we were expected. I wonder who the third seat is for." Luke approached the table as the two Gilmore girls sat down. He poured coffee for them both and pulled out his order pad. Before he could ask for their orders, Jess came down and sat in the last empty seat.

"The usual, Uncle Luke." Jess sat back in his chair.

Luke glared at his nephew. "Right. And you, Lorelai?" He looked bored at Lorelai.

"Oh, the usual. For both of us." Lorelai looked at Rory and got a nod.

Luke wrote their orders on his pad. "No dinner at your parents' tonight?"

"Nope. And what better place to spend our one Friday evening free than at our favorite diner?" Lorelai grinned.

"Yeah. Right. It'll be a few moments." Luke smirked and went back into the kitchen.

Rory looked around the two tables. "This is like Monday all over again."

Mr. Connelly laughed. "It does seem to be following a pattern."

Mrs. Connelly talked to Lorelai about the inn while Mr. Connelly asked the teens about Chilton. Once he was certain they were doing well, it joined his wife's conversation.

Marissa turned to Rory who was sitting across from Chloe and diagonal from Marissa. "So, how long was the walk?"

Rory pulled out her stop watch and checked the time. "Um, about twenty minutes."

"That's how long we figure it will take us to set up the table and the lights. So if you give us a ten minute head start, we'll have time to get to our spot before she does." No one had to ask which 'she' Tristan was referring to.

"Sounds good to me." Jess didn't have a chance to reply more because Luke came at that time with the food. They all ate quietly with only a few questions from Lorelai and Mrs. Connelly about their school work.

Once they were done, Mr. Connelly and Lorelai went up to pay the bills. Mrs. Connelly and Marissa started on home while the teens stood outside.

"Tomorrow is the day. We should probably do some work in the morning so we can meet up after lunch." Rory pulled her coat around her as the wind blew cold air at them.

"Sounds like a plan. Well, we'll see you guys tomorrow." Chloe waved as she started down the street. Tristan nodded and followed behind.

Lorelai came out and said good-bye to Mr. Connelly. She then hooked arms with Rory and Jess. "Ok, kiddies, what now?" She pulled them along the street in the direction of the Gilmore house.

Rory chuckled. "I was thinking a movie."

"Our favorite?" Lorelai grinned at her daughter.

Rory looked over at Jess who looked like he wanted to run. "Haha. Sure. Jess is supposed to get the true Gilmore experience."

Lorelai laughed at Jess's expression of slight fear. "Oh yes, you should fear for your life." Her laughter mingled with Rory's as it drifted into the chilly night air.

* * *

_**Connelly Residence**_

Chloe and Tristan sat down on the opposite ends of the couch while Marissa searched for a movie to watch. Once she put the DVD into the player, she sat down between the teens and focused on the screen.

Mr. Connelly chuckled to himself as he watched Chloe glare at her younger sister. Mrs. Connelly noticed as well and smiled. She followed her husband up the stairs and grinned at Marissa before disappearing upstairs.

The theme to Star Wars filled the living room and the two teens laughed. "We need to expand our movie repertoire."

"We don't actually perform them so it's not really a repertoire." Tristan pointed out.

"Technicalities. You know what I mean. Don't make me think, we're watching a movie." Chloe pulled the pull out from under her and hit Tristan on the head.

He glared at her but refused to retaliate. He focused on the movie as the sounds of the TV were the only one heard in the room.

­

* * *

_**Gilmore Residence**_

Rory put a microwave popcorn bag into the microwave as Lorelai put the movie into the player. Jess sat on the couch and waited for Rory to join them in the living room. Lorelai grabbed the remote and sat in a chair facing the TV.

Once the sound of popping ended, Rory put the popcorn into three bowls and went into the living room. All occupants got a bowl and watched as the previews played on the screen. Rory sat on the other end of the couch but turned to face Jess as she put her legs on the seat. She pulled a blanket over herself and gave one to Jess. He copied her actions so that he was facing her with his feet on the couch.

Lorelai looked at the two on the couch and smiled. Rory looked quizzically at her mother but the movie started at that point. Lorelai grinned even wider but motioned for Rory to watch the TV. Rory shook her head and focused on the screen as _Willy Wonka_ began. Jess laughed and Rory grinned.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_

Oh wow, 12 pages. Haha. So yeah, another filler type chapter. The next one will be super exciting. And as such, don't expect it out soon. I've decided the couples and it's the most obvious ones. I promise to finish this before years end but since I start college soon, I won't be able to dedicate large blocks of time to this project. Sorry.


	12. Execution of the Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything worth more than $2,000 so it's doubtful I own a TV show.

Last chapter: The girls talk and are mysterious, the boys get revenge, and plans are finalized.

Author Notes: Sorry! I meant to work on this during my first quarter of UCI but alas, there was just too much to do. I've never had so much fun in my life. But now I'm home with not much to do so you get updates. I hope to finish the next two chapters before the new year which means this story will be done very soon. After this I'm going to concentrate on my original stories since I plan to be an author after college so I must get started now. If you like the movie Labyrinth, then check out my penname of Feuerkaffee because I want to continue those fan fics as well when I get a chance.

* * *

_**Connelly Residence**_

A bleary eyed Mr. Connelly stumbled into the kitchen and turned on the radio.

"There is a snow warning in affect for the next 24 hours. Everyone is advised to stay inside as much as possible. Next on…" The radio moved into its programming as the barely awake adult moved to the living room to turn on the television.

As he turned to sit down he saw that the couch was still occupied. Mr. Connelly chuckled as he settled into his recliner.

The noise of the news caused Marissa to wake up in time to hear the snow forecast. "Snow?! Yea!"

Mrs. Connelly grinned as she turned on the coffee machine. "Yes, snow. We didn't get much of that where we lived in California. Just make sure you bundle up before going out. I don't want you catching pneumonia."

Marissa pouted a bit before running upstairs to change. The adults watched the news but kept it low so as to not disturb the teens on the couch. Around 9am, Chloe shifted and fell off the couch.

"Ouch. Oh not again." Chloe groaned as she got back on the couch. Next to her she heard chuckling. She grabbed a pillow and hit Tristan.

"Hey! Trying to sleep here." He grinned as he stretched and hit Chloe with his own pillow.

"Yeah, and you chuckle in your sleep." Chloe rolled her eyes before standing up. "We should probably get some work done before we meet up with Rory and Jess."

Tristan yawned and nodded. "But first, food."

The two had a quick breakfast before working till lunch time.

* * *

_**Gilmore Residence**_

Rory rolled off her bed and padded to the kitchen to find Jess already up with coffee brewing.

"Uh, Jess, it's only 8:30 on a Saturday morning. Why are you already dressed and making coffee?" Rory sat down in a chair and laid her head on the table.

Jess chuckled. "If this is so early, why are you awake?"

There was a short silence before Rory answered. "I have no idea. I'll blame the smell of coffee." She slowly got up and returned to her room. Before closing her door she turned to Jess and said, "Might as well get ready for the day and do some work. Mom will want to go out as soon as she's awake."

Jess laughed as he got their work from the living room. Once Rory returned, they worked until Lorelai came down some time near eleven. She allowed them to work till noon at which point they went to Luke's Diner.

It was there that they met up with Chloe and Tristan and Lorelai decided to kidnap them for a shopping trip outside of Stars Hollow.

­­­­­­­­­­­

_**

* * *

Stars Hollow**_

Lorelai parked in town near Luke's and they filed in for dinner.

As soon as they sat down, Luke came over with an order pad. "Just to let you, I'm closing in about 25 minutes so eat fast."

Lorelai looked shocked. "You are kicking us out? We are your most loyal customers." She glanced at Jess. "Some of us are even family! How can you be so cruel?"

Luke sighed. "Unfortunately, that apartment won't get completed by itself. I'm having some guys work on it but I have to clean it first. So, order now or eat at home."

Lorelai pouted but Rory ordered so everyone else followed suit. They all ate quickly and in silence so Luke wouldn't have to literally kick them out.

Lorelai sighed as they stood on the sidewalk. "I'll go get a movie. You guys get the treats."

"Um, we'll meet you at home. We're going to stop by Chloe's so they can drop off their stuff first." Rory hastily explained.

"Alright. Just don't take too long. I think the snow is coming soon." She took a look at the sky before heading to the movie rental store.

The teens watched Lorelai until she was out of hearing range. "Ok, Jess and I will go to Sookie's for the food while you two get the supplies." Rory faced Chloe and Tristan as she spoke.

Tristan nodded. "Ok. Meet you at the gazebo." They two pairs went in opposite directions at a swift pace.

At the Connelly's, Tristan and Chloe put their purchases in Chloe's room and brought the supply boxes and overnight duffels to the hall. As they contemplated how they were going to get the boxes to the diner while carrying their other bags, Mr. Connelly came in from the kitchen.

"Need to borrow some transportation to get to the diner?"

"Oh. You don't mind?" Chloe asked hopefully.

Mr. Connelly just grinned and handed her a set of keys. "Just be careful, especially if it starts to snow."

"Of course. Thank you!" Chloe hugged her dad before taking the boxes to the car. Once they were set, Chloe and Tristan headed to the gazebo.

At Sookie's, Rory knocked on the door while Jess waited behind her. Sookie opened the door and immediately hugged Rory.

"Oh! I can't believe you're doing this. It is so exciting. Now, let me get the food." She hurried into the kitchen and returned with two baskets. "I had one large one that would have worked but then you couldn't carry it easily. These aren't too heavy, are they?"

Jess picked one up and shrugged. "Not too bad."

Sookie grinned. "Ok, now go get those two together. It's been long enough."

"Thank you, Sookie." Rory hugged her mother's best friend before grabbing her own basket and following Jess out to the porch.

"Luke and Lorelai finally seeing what everyone else knows will be thanks enough for me. Now hurry before it gets cold!" Sookie watched as the two teens rushed down the street and out of sight.

As Rory and Jess neared the gazebo, they could see that the Connelly car was parked nearby and Tristan and Chloe were leaning against it.

"I see we have a getaway car now." Jess smirked as he set down his basket next to the supply boxes.

"Yup, thanks to my dad. Now, how are we getting two boxes and two baskets to the diner when one of us has crutches?" Chloe looked at the mentioned items.

"I'll carry both baskets and Rory can help carry a box. Will that work?" Jess looked between the two girls.

Chloe shrugged as Rory said, "Yes."

"Sounds fine to me. Now let's head out!" Chloe picked up a box as Rory did the same and Jess grabbed both baskets.

At the diner door, Jess put down the baskets to use his key to open the door. He reached up and kept the bell from ringing. Tristan came in followed by Rory and Chloe. After they were all in, Jess grabbed the two baskets and brought them in.

Tristan and Chloe started to open the boxes ad were surprised when Rory and Jess moved to help.

"We figured we could help things go faster. Someone can stand guard at the stairs so Luke won't come down to see us setting up. Once the set up is almost done, I'll call my mom and Jess and I will go upstairs while you finish up and go wait at the gazebo." Rory explained as she pulled out a candle holder.

"I'll wait at the stairs. We can store the boxes and baskets in my room." Jess put a plate on the table and moved to the stairs.

The unpacking and set up went smoothly and soon only the food was left.

Rory went near the window and called her mom. "Hey, it's me...No, we're ok. We're picking up some stuff from Luke's. Can you come here?...No, we didn't make it to the store yet, we need your expert advice...alright, see you soon." Rory grinned as she hung up. "All set."

Jess picked up the supply boxes and headed up stairs. Rory grabbed the empty baskets on her way to the stairs.

Chloe and Tristan finished setting out the food and went outside to the gazebo.

Jess let Rory into the apartment and they quickly put the boxes and baskets away then they heard Luke in the bathroom.

Jess grabbed a binder her purposely left behind and the two went into the main room to see Luke putting things into a box.

"Oh, I didn't hear you guys come in." Luke looked up from the box.

Jess held up his binder. "Forgot this. How's the packing going?"

Luke glared at the box. "It's going. Well, have fun not doing this."

Jess grinned and went out the door.

"Good luck," Rory said as she exited as well.

"Thanks." Luke watched the door shut and shook his head as he turned back to his packing.

Jess and Rory rushed across the street to find Tristan and Chloe sitting in the gazebo with Chloe keeping watch.

Tristan's eyes grew wide. "What are you doing here so soon?" Chloe turned to see who he was talking to and raised an eyebrow.

Jess shrugged. "No use wasting time with Luke. He'd get suspicious."

Rory sat across from Chloe while Jess leaned against the railing.

"Should we hide behind the gazebo so my mom won't notice us?" Rory looked down the street her mom would come from.

"Yeah." Tristan got up and moved to sit on the bottom step that wasn't facing the diner. Jess leaned against the side with Rory sitting next to Tristan. Chloe squatted next to Tristan on the ground so she could see the street through the bushes. She was the only one who didn't discuss what the group would do with the rest of their evening.

"Shh. Here she comes." Chloe whispered and everyone else got quiet. Chloe watched as Lorelai went to the diner door and went in. She turned to tell the group to see that Tristan was already gone. "Where'd he go?"

"He went to hide on the other side of the diner so he wouldn't have to hurry to not be seen." Rory peered over the gazebo floor to see Tristan squatting next to the diner door.

All three teens watched as Lorelai disappeared from view and Tristan moved to jam the door. After a couple minutes, Tristan stood up and rushed back to the gazebo.

Chloe and Rory grinned as Tristan nodded the affirmative and the four got into their getaway car. Chloe turned it on and immediately drove to Rory's house.

­­­­­­­­­­­

_**

* * *

Luke's Diner**_

Lorelai walked into the diner to find the lights off with only the glow of candles and string lights to show her to table setting. As the surprise wore off, she yelled up the stairs. "Luke!" When there was no response, she headed up to the apartment.

She opened the door slowly to find Luke still packing boxes in the living room area. She came to stand behind him and waited for him to notice her. She was rewarded with Luke bumping into her legs and jumping back.

"Geez. You could give a guy a heart attack." Luke glared as he picked up his box and put it with the stack of others. "Was there something you needed? Jess and Rory left a little bit ago."

"You need to see the diner. There have been some...changes." Lorelai went back out the door and turned to see Luke still standing by the boxes. "Come on, you need to see this."

Luke sighed but followed Lorelai downstairs. He stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw the table setting and lighting. For a few moments, Lorelai just switched between looking at the food and Luke's shocked expression.

Once Luke got over the shock, he went to the door. He tried to open it but found it stuck. "It would seem that we have been set up."

Lorelai shrugged and sat down at the table. "Then I guess we should take advantage of the meal prepared for us. Ooh, my favorite. Sookie definitely made this." She looked up from her examination of the food. "Come on, Luke, join the party. The food's delicious, I'm hungry from being rushed earlier, and you need a break."

Luke reluctantly sat down and helped Lorelai serve the food. "So, how's the Inn?"

Lorelai grinned. "Still there. Michel is still himself." The conversation continued for a few minutes before Lorelai remarked, "For first dates, this shows promise to be one of the better ones. And in a much more interesting setting."

Luke shook his head. "This isn't a date."

Lorelai looked at all the work put into the affair. "Obviously, my daughter and her friends meant it as such. They put a lot of work into this. There must be a point to this."

Luke shrugged. "There's no use trying to figure out what they think. I've given up on Jess."

The candles flickered as Lorelai served herself more to drink. "Yes well, I know my daughter and I know what this is about. It should be more than obvious."

Luke surveyed the room. "Yeah, but why? We're just friends so the whole thing is lost on us."

Lorelai looked down at her food dejectedly. "Yeah, you're right." She continued to pick at her food though she had lost her enthusiasm.

"Hey, are you alright?" Luke was concerned when he saw how Lorelai had lost that glow in her eyes.

"What? Oh, yeah. Sure." She continued to poke at her food until she could no longer hold it in. "No, I'm not ok. They've clearly made a mistake because you evidently don't feel the way they figured."

Luke's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Lorelai sighed. "They thought you were attracted to me. Hence the date." She continued to stare at her food.

Luke stared at Lorelai in shock. It was making sense finally. He stood up and kneeled by her chair. "Lorelai." She looked up and before he could think, he kissed her. She quickly responded and after a moment, they both pulled back for air.

"Wow. Just, wow." Lorelai stared wide eyed at Luke. "So they were right?"

Luke grinned goofily. "Yeah, I guess they were." After a moment, Luke got up and sat back in his chair. "And this is our first date."

Lorelai grinned. "So, how's the packing going." Luke shook his head and grinned. "I'll show you when we're done."

The meal continued with light conversation and stolen glances. As soon as they were finished, Luke led them up to the apartment. Lorelai saw that it was snowing and was immediately staring out the window. "It's snowing."

Luke came up behind her to see the whiteness beyond the pane. "I'd offer you a blanket but I already packed most away."

Lorelai sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her. "Then you'll just have to do."

­­­­­­­­­­

_**

* * *

Gilmore Residence**_

Chloe immediately set about making coffee as soon as she was in the door. She deposited her and Tristan's bags in the living room before making her way to the kitchen. Jess helped her since he already knew where everything was and Rory had gotten their purchases out from the jeep.

Once the coffee was finished, all four teens sat in the living room just trying to get warm. Rory put in a CD and soon they were all singing along with the 80's music. Jess tried to act like he didn't care that he didn't know, but Chloe hit him with a pillow.

"Hey! What was that for?"

Chloe grinned. "You aren't joining in. Come on, you know you want to."

Jess glared and hit her back with his pillow. "I'd rather not." This was the beginning of an all out pillow fight and the music was forgotten. Three songs later, they all rested in their seats and finished their long cold coffee.

Rory glanced at the window to see it snowing. "Hey, it's snowing. My mom loves when it snows. She says magical things happen when it snows." She looked around at her three friends.

Tristan grinned. "Then let's hope she's right and our plan worked." He turned on the radio to hear what reports were being given. They all listened as the snow storm warning came from the tiny box.

"Well, we should gather some supplies in case it gets worse." Jess got up in an effort to get some help.

Rory stood as well. "I know where we keep the flashlights and candles. There is a closet upstairs with blankets. Chloe?"

Chloe was already up and heading to the stairs. "Right on it." In no time, they had gathered heavy blankets for them all as well as flashlights and candles.

Rory went to her room to change and Chloe went into one of the bathrooms. Jess and Tristan took turns using the remaining bathroom. Once they were all ready for bed, they had one last cup of coffee before heading to bed. Rory took her own bed and Chloe made a spot on the floor next to Rory's desk. Tristan took the couch and Jess curled up in one of the chairs. As the snow fell softly, the four teens fell into a warm slumber with the heater keeping them from getting cold.

_**

* * *

Author's Notes**_

Ok, so I didn't mean to cut it off there. But I wanted to get this out before the next part which will be the climax of the teen part of the story. I'll start chapter 13 tonight and will hopefully have it done before my birthday which is the 28th. Though I can't make any promises, I hope to have this story done before next year. crosses fingers


	13. Endings and Beginnings

Disclaimer: insert witty disclaimer here saying how I don't own the Gilmore Girls

Last chapter: The teens put their plan into action and it's a success. Oh, and it snows.

Author Notes: The last chapter! happy dance I've realized that regular updates in college is like suicide. Sorry! I've decided to work solely on original stories from now on so don't expect much from me. Well, off to enjoy the dorm life. Later!

* * *

**_Luke's Diner_**

An alarm pierced the silence of morning, causing Lorelai Gilmore to moan in pain. "Oh, so didn't sleep enough. It must be too early for alarms." She peered at the ceiling and in her peripheral vision saw a different sight from her usual.

A low moan next to her causes the memories of the night before to return. She felt Luke shift and then try to roll over. His eyes were immediately open and fell on Lorelai.

"Your alarms are evil." She shivered. "And it's cold."

Luke blinked a few times before carefully getting up and grabbing one of the last blankets yet to be packed. As he put it over Lorelai, he noticed the storm outside. "It's coming down hard today." He looked outside to see everything white.

Lorelai jumped up to see for herself. "Whoa. Doesn't look like anyone will be out today."

Luke went downstairs to find the door completely blocked by snow. He returned to the apartment to find Lorelai calling on his phone.

Lorelai pressed the numbers for her house but all she got was a dial tone. She tried Rory's cell phone but was told she could not connect. She slammed the phone down and plopped onto the couch.

Luke sat next to her and put his arm around her. "They'll be okay. They are smart kids and will know what to do. In any case, we can't open the diner even if the door wasn't jammed. The snow must have been coming down all night."

Lorelai sighed and leaned into Luke. "You're probably right. I guess there is nothing we can do anyway."

She looked up at him and grinned. He laid back on the couch and kissed her forehead.

**_

* * *

Connelly_****_ Residence_**

Mrs. Connelly sipped her coffee as her husband read an old newspaper. The Sunday edition could not arrive in the storm that raged outside. She looked to the kitchen window and sighed heavily. "I hope they're alright."

Mr. Connelly looked up from his paper. "Of course they are. They're smart kids. Lorelai has lived here for many years so she will know how to handle this. They are with her at her house so they will be safe."

Marissa sat down in a chair as she waited for her poptart. "All four of them in a house together during a snow storm. I wish I could be there to see what happens."

Mr. Connelly smiled and patted his younger daughters head. "I'm sure you'll hear all about it once they get back. Or else you can just bug Chloe insistently like you always do."

Marissa grinned and jumped up when she heard that her breakfast was ready.

**_

* * *

Gilmore Residence_**

A collection of moans and groans filtered through the house as four teens awoke to the bitter cold. Those in the living room merely shifted to get more warmth while those in the bedroom groggily sat up to try and find the problem with the cold. Rory yawned and stepped out of bed only to pull her legs back under the covers.

"It's freezing!" Rory shivered and curled into a ball to conserve warmth.

Chloe stretched and stood up with her blanket still wrapped around her. "Well, I'd bet it has something to do with the raging white we have going outside." She moved to the window and tried to see further than a few feet. "Wow, my first snow storm. Fun."

Rory pulled her blankets off her bed and joined Chloe at the window. "Hopefully Mom doesn't decide to come rescue us. Let's go check to see what's wrong with the heater." She tried to turn on the lights to find the electricity out. "Oh great, no lights. Well, there is our answer. The power's out and we can't go outside to fix it. We should start lighting candles and wake up the guys."

They were barely in the hallway when the doorbell rang. They looked at each other with shocked faces and hurried to open the door. _Please, don't let it be Mom!_ Rory thought as she unlocked the door and pulled it open slowly. It was quite a surprise to see Dean standing on the other side. "Dean! What are you doing here? Come in! You must be freezing." She ushered Dean in as Chloe stood a little ways back.

Dean shook off his coat before turning to Rory. "You're making a big mistake, Rory. Don't throw away what we have just because some bad boy comes to town and tries to win you over by going to your fancy prep school. I don't know what his deal is, but don't trust him."

Before he could continue, Chloe stood next to him and glared up at the obviously taller boy. "I don't know what your dysfunction is, but leave Rory alone. She has every right to do what she pleases, even if you don't agree."

Dean just stared down at her. "You'd be wise to mind your own business and find new friends."

Jess sauntered in. "Go away, Bag Boy. We don't want you here." Tristan hobbled in and leaned against the wall. "Yeah, shoo."

Dean gaped at Tristan. "You're back! What the hell are you doing back and here of all places?" Tristan smirked at the shocked grocery store worker. "I'm back because this is where I belong. I'm here because these are my friends and also where I belong. I could say otherwise for you."

Dean glared at the injured male. "So, there are two now. You move fast, Rory. Though, I have to give credit to Chloe since none of this would have happened before she arrived."

Jess became angry and moved to attack Dean. Chloe put her hand on his arm and gave him a Look that said 'don't go there.' He moved back a few paces with continued to glare at Dean.

Chloe turned to Dean and had to restrain herself from slapping him. "Bastard. You have no right to go making idiotic accusations that are unfounded and based off of what little brain cells you have left." She opened the door. "Leave now while the storm lets you. We will physically remove you if need be."

Rory gave Dean a pleading look and he started to move towards the door when a gust of wind knocked the door from Chloe's hand and her backwards. Jess hurried to help her stand and close the door. They turned to see Dean glaring between them and Tristan as Rory looked on helplessly. Rory sighed and shook her head. "I'll make coffee. We have something that doesn't require electricity. Never thought it'd come in handy." She went to the kitchen and Tristan followed.

Chloe moved past Jess and into the living room. "No use standing in the cold doorway. The blankets are in here." Dean glanced at Jess before following Chloe to the living room. He took the blanket she offered him and sat down on the chair Jess hadn't used as a bed.

Chloe sighed and gave Dean a tired look. "Now, this whole mess may have started with me but it's not my fault that Rory broke up with you. She had her reasons so let it go. What's your problem?"

Dean only glared. "Rory isn't the type to have guys hanging around or for her to string them along, keeping them hanging. That was you when you got here. You've rubbed off on her and been a bad influence. She's a sweet and innocent girl and you've corrupted her."

Jess stood up quickly but Chloe was faster. She pushed him back to his chair and gave him a piercing look. It was at that moment that Rory and Tristan returned with coffee. She placed the tray on the coffee table and sat next to Chloe with Tristan taking up the last spot on the couch.

"You can't blame Chloe." Rory looked only at Dean. "It was because you were overprotective and jealous of everything I did with someone who wasn't you. You didn't let me breathe. It's also normal to have this type of confusion of liking more than one person. I would be in this position even if Chloe hadn't come so it's not her fault. You're just angry I left you and you're trying to make us look bad. Though, you don't like Tristan or Jess so I don't know why you'd want us to look bad in front of them." She shrugged and took a sip of her coffee. There was a pause as everyone took in Rory's speech. Tristan and Jess looked at each other, shocked that Rory would come out and say she liked them both.

_She likes me? And Tristan? And from what Chloe has implied, she likes us, too. Whoa, this is surreal._ Jess didn't even notice the coffee that Rory had placed near him.

_I would have never guessed. We've gone and gotten ourselves into a square. My head hurts now._ Tristan absentmindedly sipped from the cup that was placed before him, not even noticing that he hadn't put anything into it yet.

Dean looked over at Jess and Tristan to see their shocked expressions. "So, what do you guys think about what they've done? Don't tell me you like them back after all this?"

Jess looked over at Tristan and tried to think of what to say. Tristan opened his mouth but no words came out. Jess shook his head to clear his mind. "Honestly, I don't know what to think right now. It's a lot to take in."

Rory glared at Dean. "This is all none of your business. You aren't a part of my life anymore so you can just leave this alone."

Chloe smirked. "Bugger off. We didn't ask for you to come here and mess with our lives. Don't you have any common sense?"

Dean sent one last death look at the girls before standing up. "Fine, I'll leave. I see you won't listen to reason so there is nothing else I can do here." He started to the door but Rory jumped up.

"Wait! It's snowing outside. It's too dangerous to go out now." Rory pushed past Tristan and tried to stop her ex.

Dean brushed her off. "No, I can't stay. I won't. I can stay at Babbette's. I'm sure she can find something for me to fix while I wait for the storm to end. You enjoy your issues." He opened the door slowly and shut it before the wind could blow it back.

Rory walked back to her seat and sighed. "I guess we need to talk."

Chloe looked around at the room. "I'm sorry. I made this all so complicated." The others tried to interrupt but she waved them off. "No, you can't tell me I'm wrong. I have perfectly good reasons to be sorry though none that Dean would agree with."

Rory looked down at her coffee. "I must admit, I probably wouldn't have realized that I still liked Tristan if I hadn't seen you with him so much."

Tristan's mouth dropped a bit and Chloe smiled. "I'm a catalyst now. For some reason, it makes me smile." Her smile dropped. "I'm sorry for barging into your life. This isn't my home and I just came in and made myself comfortable."

Tristan shook his head. "Yeah, well, I'm also the one who came back. It probably would have been better if I just stayed at military school."

Jess smirked. "Can I complain about being the outsider now? It would seem that's what we all are in some way. Last year, Rory was the outsider at Chilton. She belongs the most and the rest of us don't."

Rory smiled. "No wonder we're all friends, we all have something in common. And then we had to go and mess that up."

Chloe looked thoughtful before grinning. "Not really. This is the best thing that could happen to us." She laughed at the confused looks she got. "Think about it. The only people we like are within our little group. That way, how ever it goes, we can be happy for the others. We approve of each other. No matter how you guys feel, we can be happy with the result. Unless you both just like one of us, and then there shall be death." Rory laughed and relaxed back into the couch.

Tristan sighed. "Don't worry, I'm just has conflicted as you are. I thought military school was tough. I forgot the drama of high school." He grinned and looked over at Jess.

Jess just shrugged. "Count me in on this mess of confusion. I'm sure Tristan understands what it's like to like Rory but know it won't work."

Tristan continued. "Then in comes Chloe, a new face and a new perspective. A little crazy at times," Chloe looked ashamed as she remembered that night at Tristan's, "but a great friend."

Jess smirked. "Then there is the break from Dean. Finally!" Rory laughed and Chloe snickered. She held her cup and said "Here here!" They all clanged their cups and returned to the comfort of their blankets. "As I was saying, we could finally recognize that we liked our dear Rory. But alas, we could not forget dear Chloe because that would be unfair."

Tristan put his good leg up on the table. "And so here we are, at a stand still. We have the most convoluted square I can think of unless it's a true square. Something you aren't telling us?" He winked at Rory and Chloe. Chloe took her pillow and threw it at Tristan. Rory picked it up and hit him once again for good measure.

"Take that as a no." Chloe sighed. "Now, what to do. It's all out. The problem is figuring out who we like the most. Ugh. I hate this part. Can we go back to being ignorant and just flirting like idiots?" She grinned at the others and then frowned at their exasperated looks. "Thought not. Fine. Be that way. Any suggestions?"

Rory took another sip of her coffee which was quickly losing heat. "We could be really academic and make lists."

Tristan snickered. "Despite initial revulsion, it makes sense."

Chloe nodded. "Putting things on paper helps mesh out crisscrossing ideas that confuse our minds."

Jess stared at Chloe. "I doubt that even made sense. But I get the idea."

Rory got up and got four pieces of paper from her room and four pens. She gave one of each to everyone and stood near the window. "Well, I guess we should work separately. We also have homework to do. I'll take my room." She walked across the room into hers.

Chloe stood up and grabbed her backpack. "I'll take the kitchen table." She went to the other room and sat down to work on her list. Tristan grabbed his backpack and settled on the couch. Jess got his pack and put his binder on his lap. "Guess we have the living room." Tristan shrugged and went into thought.

An hour later, Chloe moved back to the living room and took the chair Dean had occupied during his short visit. "It's too lonely in there." It wasn't much later that Rory took up occupancy on the other end of the couch.

During a break for lunch, Chloe looked at the coffee table and burst out laughing. Tristan was standing next to her in the kitchen and raised an eyebrow. She grinned as she turned to face him. "We're pathetic. I can see our lists peeking from under our binders. We come out saying 'I like you as more than a friend' and what do we do? Make a list. It's like a freaking pro/con list." She laughed some more as she took her lunch back to her seat. Tristan followed behind and handed Jess his lunch.

Jess waited until Rory entered before commenting. "You didn't have any better ideas so don't complain now."

Chloe shrugged. "I just think it should be a whole easier than this. It should come down to who Rory likes and wants to go out with. You both obviously like her so you'd both jump at the chance to ask her out. I should merely be an afterthought."

Rory gaped at Chloe. "I thought we decided that wasn't the case? What if in the end we realize the guy we really like is the same. Then what happens to you?"

Chloe shrugged again. "I deal with it. Really, I'm just happy to have such great friends. It's life, you don't always win."

Tristan swallowed his bite and added his own thoughts. "Let's just enjoy lunch and get back to work on our homework. I think we all need a little more time to think."

Jess nodded and threw his pillow at Chloe. "Stop being so pessimistic and negative. The storm is bad enough outside; don't need a biting cold wind inside." Chloe stuck out her tongue and threw the pillow back.

"Fine, I'll stop. But only if you don't throw your pillow at me again." She glared as he threatened to do just that and Rory laughed. "Now, now, children." Tristan hit her with his own pillow before returning to his food. They all laughed before returning to their work.

That evening, the storm settled down and Chloe heard her phone ring. "Hello? Oh, hi dad…yes, we're all fine and dandy…we had enough blankets…alright, we'll stay here…love you, too. Bye." She turned to Tristan. "We're to stay here until the roads are cleared so we'll just stay the night again to be safe." Tristan nodded as the front door opened.

"I'm back! I've come to rescue my poor miserable children from the confines of snow, that glorious white powder." Lorelai came in and immediately hugged her daughter. The teens watched as Luke went into the kitchen carrying bags. Jess followed him and helped get all the food out.

Chloe also helped get the food ready while Rory and Lorelai lit more candles. Luke got the power running again as the food was handed out. "Um, the lights work again and the heater is running. What's with the candles?" Rory handed him a plate and sat on the couch between her mom and Chloe.

Lorelai grinned and scooted over so Luke could sit next to her. "It's for atmosphere. Plus, I like it better this way."

Luke rolled his eyes and started in on his dinner. "So, how did you guys hold out?"

The teens looked at each other and grinned. "Better yet, the question should be how did you hold out?" Jess smirked before taking another bite.

Luke glared at his nephew. Lorelai shook her head and pretended to be mad. "That was quite inconsiderate, locking us in that cold dinner right before a storm." She looked at Rory and couldn't hold back her smile. "Ok! Don't give me that look, child of mine."

Chloe looked around Rory at the look the two adults gave each other. "I'd say we were successful."

Luke glared at Chloe who just grinned back. Lorelai rolled her eyes and put her hand on Luke's arm. "If your goal was to get us together, then yes, you were successful."

Rory hugged her mom while Chloe did a little happy dance in her spot. Jess stood up and clapped Luke on the back. "I knew you'd come to your senses sooner or later, Uncle Luke." He snickered as his uncle glared at him as he returned to his seat.

Lorelai looked between all the teens. "Anything interesting happen here?"

Rory sighed and let her head fall back. "You mean like Dean coming over trying to cause trouble?"

Lorelai's mouth fell open and Luke looked ready to kill. Chloe sighed as well. "How about him blaming everything on me, including corrupting your daughter?"

Jess nodded when Luke gave him a questioning look. Luke stood up and started for the door. "Just wait till I get my hands on that little punk."

Lorelai bolted up and stopped her raging boyfriend. "Let it go. I'll talk to him if he tries anything else otherwise we should just ignore him." They returned to the couch and continued dinner though Luke was distinctly unhappy about it.

"Oh, can Chloe and Tristan stay the night again? Her dad doesn't want them out on the roads just yet." Rory asked between bites.

Lorelai nodded. "Of course. The road plows aren't out yet so I wouldn't think of letting them out in that mess."

After dinner they pulled out another movie and watched it before they decided to go to bed. Chilton was still going to be in session the next day so they had to get up early in the morning.

Luke started for the door but Lorelai stopped him. "No, stay here. It's too cold to walk all the way back to the diner." Luke consented and went upstairs with Lorelai. Rory winked at him as he went past and Jess whistled. Luke glared at Jess. "Do you want a place to sleep when we get back?" Jess just smirked as Luke walked up the stairs.

Tristan resumed his spot on the couch and Chloe set up her bed again in Rory's room. That night did not end with heaters going off and a storm raging outside.

The next morning, Rory groaned as she got out of bed to make coffee. She grinned at Chloe who emerged bleary eyed. "Remind me to never sleep on the floor two nights in a row." Rory chuckled and handed Chloe a cup of coffee. Tristan hobbled in and took his own cup. Rory left them to wake up Jess. Chloe looked over at Tristan and grinned. He smirked back and sipped at his coffee to wake up.

Rory nudged Jess and sighed. She hit him with a pillow and laughed as he fell off his chair. "Don't do that!" Rory just grinned and handed him a cup of coffee. She went upstairs and knocked on her mother's door. "Rise and shine!" She laughed as she heard a pillow hit the door. A few moments later, Luke and Lorelai came down stairs. Luke kissed Lorelai goodbye as he went to open the diner. Jess rolled his eyes and followed along with his stuff.

Once they finished their coffee and the Gilmore's had changed, Chloe drove them all to her house so she and Tristan could change. Lorelai chatted briefly with the Connelly's before the two teens were ready for the day. Chloe drove them to the diner and they all piled in for breakfast.

Lorelai walked up to the counter and sat heavily onto a stool. "Feed me."

Luke handed her a cup of coffee and pointed to where the teens were sitting. "You have a table. Go sit there and I'll take your orders." Lorelai huffed but joined her daughter and her friends at the table. Just as Luke came over, Jess hurried down and pulled up a chair. Luke glanced at him but continued. "Alright, what will you be having?"

Lorelai grinned. "The usual. Oh, and pancakes. I want pancakes!" Luke rolled his eyes and turned to his nephew.

Jess smirked. "Oh, I don't know. I think I need to see a menu." Chloe hit him on the head with a menu and turned to Luke. "I'll have coffee and a muffin."

Tristan grabbed the menu. "The same." Jess shrugged. "Alright, I'll follow the trend."

Rory thought for a moment. "Guess it's the teen special today. I'll have the same."

Luke went behind the counter and returned with four cups of coffee. "Enjoy a shorter life. You can pick whichever muffin you want." The four followed him to the counter and picked their breakfast muffin. Lorelai looked longingly at them as she waited for her food.

"Oh, can I change my mind?" She looked up as Luke brought her food and a blueberry muffin. "Oh, you read my mind!" She grinned and Luke just rolled his eyes.

Rory looked at her moment and smiled. Chloe elbowed Tristan. "She's got the glow." Jess snickered and Rory took her turn and elbowed Jess. "What!"

Lorelai shook her head. "And soon the town will find out and it's all I'll here for a week." She dropped her head to the table but Rory quickly pushed it up.

"Not near the food." Rory looked at her watch and at her friends. "It's about time to go. We should probably head out in case the snow makes the drive slow." She started to pull out her wallet, as did Chloe, when Luke came over with to-go cups of coffee.

"It's on the house today. Go and be safe on your drive." The teens said 'thank you' graciously before rushing to school.

Lorelai sipped her coffee and finished her food in record time. She walked to the counter and waited for Luke to notice her. "I forgot something upstairs." She got up and went up the stairs and waited at the door to the apartment for Luke. He opened the door for her and waited as she got what she left. As she returned, Luke pulled her in for a kiss. "I can get used to this."

Luke let her go and walked to the door. "Good. I can, too. Now, don't you have a job to get to?"

Lorelai groaned and went downstairs. "Ruin my fun. Alright, see you tonight?"

Luke grinned. "Of course. Be safe."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Always."

**_

* * *

Chilton_**

The day dragged until it was finally lunch time. Jess had told them to not worry about what to eat because he had Luke make them something while they were waiting. Rory found Chloe coming to the library late so she decided to talk to her alone.

"So, come to any conclusions yet?" Rory pulled them over to a part of the library far from their usual spot.

Chloe grinned. "Do you get the feeling that I am that our partner situation is the most logical and what feels best?"

Rory smiled as well. "At least we agree. Do you think the guys do?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "There is one way to find out. You sit next to Jess and I sit next to Tristan. Be slightly obvious." Rory nodded and they ventured to their usual table.

Chloe pulled her chair next to Tristan and peered over his shoulder to see what he was reading. "Anything interesting?" She saw that it was a required book for one of their classes. "Ick. Forget I asked."

Tristan laughed and put his book down. "You asked."

Rory pulled back her chair and turned to Jess. "Don't tell me you are reading for school now as well?"

Jess smirked. "I may go to this school, but don't expect me to fit in."

Tristan glared at the newest Chiltonite. "You think this is about fitting in? This is about not failing. Something you should consider doing." Jess only rolled his eyes and passed a bag to Rory and another to Chloe.

They ate silently until Tristan looked up and poked Chloe. He leaned in a whispered in her ear, "Am I to assume that what you figured out is what I figured out?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "If you mean that our partner arrangement suits us best, then yes, we are in agreement."

Tristan rolled his eyes. "What am I going to do with you?"

Chloe grinned. "Ask me to a movie, if you know what's good for you."

Tristan poked her arm. "And if I don't?"

She just grinned and put the rest of her sandwich on Tristan's head. "That."

He picked the crust off his head and put it in his bag. "What are you doing Friday?"

As they were talking, Jess leaned in to whisper to Rory. "It seems I'm stuck with you."

Rory mock glared at him. "Oh, and is that so bad?"

Jess smirked. "Nope. Though what will the town say?"

Rory hit him with her bag. "Whatever they wish. And I won't care."

He grabbed her bag and hit her with it. "Right back at you. So, what are you doing Friday?"

Rory looked over at Chloe and Tristan in time to see Chloe look over at her. "Friday? I have dinner at my grandparents."

Chloe pulled her chair closer to Rory. "Saturday would probably be best." Jess looked at her funny. "What? A double date. Isn't it obvious?" Tristan joined Jess in looking at her funny. "Oh fine. Be that way. Guys!"

Rory laughed and turned to Jess. "She has a good idea. And Saturday is better."

Tristan sighed. "That does give us all day. We can finish the plans later. Lunch is almost over."

Jess nodded seriously. "And we can jeopardize our chance of getting out of this hell."

The girls laughed as they packed up their things for their next class.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**_

* * *

Hartford_**

Saturday after lunch, Chloe drove to Tristan's house where Rory and Jess met them. They all drove to the movie theater where they decided on a new sci-fi action flick. Once it was over, Tristan directed them to a nice restaurant nearby.

As they sat at their table, waiting for their food, Chloe raised her glass. "To new friends."

Rory raised hers up to Chloe's. "To getting rid of the old."

Jess raised his. "To enjoying the new."

Tristan followed suit. "To new adventures." They all clinked glasses and laughed.

"This is the start of something beautiful. Jason called last night. Marissa was all too happy to update him. He promised to help me strangle her next time he's out here." Chloe took a sip of her drink as everyone else laughed.

"Luke actually congratulated me. Then he warned me that if I do anything stupid, he'll kill me in my sleep. I think I need to learn to sleep lightly from now on." Jess smirked as Rory hit his arm. "Kidding."

Tristan looked at his new friends. "My mom was ecstatic. She said she knew this would happen. She wants us to stop by after dinner and have dessert with her."

They all agreed quickly. They remembered the last time they had dinner at Tristan's house.

"How did the town take it?" Chloe turned to Rory.

Rory shifted uneasily. "You'd think they'd guess by now. But no one has says anything."

Jess smirked. "As long as they leave me alone, I don't care."

It was at that moment that the food arrived and they proceeded to eat. Once they finished, it was a short drive back to Tristan's house. His mother welcomed them warmly and talked with them about school and how they liked Stars Hollow.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**_

* * *

Stars Hollow_**

It was getting late when Chloe finally pulled into her driveway. Marissa was immediately in front of her, smirking. "Have fun?"

Mr. Connelly shook his head. "Leave your sister alone. It's late and time for you to go to bed."

Marissa pouted but followed her mother up the stairs. Mr. Connelly looked up at his daughter and smiled. "Fun day?"

Chloe grinned. "Yup. I'm going to like living here."

Rory parked near the gazebo so they would have to walk a bit to the diner. Jess grabbed Rory's hand and grinned. They passed by Babbette and Miss Patty who immediately started to whisper to one another. Just as they were about to enter the diner, Miss Patty yelled over the them. "Hey, nice night for a walk, isn't it?"

Rory turned and smiled. "Yes, it is."

Babbette walked over to the couple. "Did you two come back from a date?"

Jess rolled his eyes but Rory elbowed him. "Yes, we did."

The two women looked at each other and smiled. "Well, have a nice night." Miss Patty waved them off as she continued down the street with Babbette.

Jess looked at Rory. "The whole town will know by sunrise."

Rory grinned. "And we won't care what they say." They entered the diner to see Lorelai already at a table.

"Ah, the couple has returned. Oh, how cute, you're holding hands." Lorelai grinned as they sat down but didn't drop hands.

Luke came over and gave Rory a cup of coffee. "Ignore her. She's been like this all day."

Rory laughed and sipped her coffee. Jess turned to his uncle and smirked. "Yeah, but you know you love it. Anyway, I've been meaning to ask, what's the point of working on the apartment now? I mean, you'll just move in with Lorelai anyway. All the better for when you get married."

Luke looked about to hit his nephew but Lorelai put her hand on his arm and laughed. "He was joking. Don't murder my daughter's current boyfriend. You can murder her ex-boyfriend and we'll all be happy. Besides, he could have a point."

Luke just gaped at Lorelai as she finished her coffee and stood up to steal a kiss. "See you at home, Rory."

Rory squeezed Jess's hand and got up. "See you later." Rory got up and caught up with her mom.

Luke and Jess watched as the Gilmore girls walked out of the diner. Jess looked up at his uncle and grinned. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" Luke just glared at him and walked behind the counter.

Rory put hooked arms with her mom as they walked the Jeep. Lorelai looked at her daughter. "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

Rory smiled. "Something that will get the whole town talking."

**_

* * *

Author's Notes_**

happy dance It's done. In all its craptastic glory, I finished! Took me long enough! sigh I'm not quite happy with most of it, but it shall have to do. I shall now focus on original stories, which you might get to see previews of over at fictionpress. I plan to be a published author someday so I need to get working on that. Catch you on the flip side!


End file.
